


Darkness is needed to see the stars

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki was born in a world of violence and crimes whereas Kagami Taiga entered this world on his own accord. When they met for the first time, they both knew fists and sparks might fly and they were right, they didn't expect <em><strong>those</strong></em> kinds of sparks to fly, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

There's something special about a city at four in the morning; something beautiful, almost fascinating.

Kagami Taiga knew that. He had never been afraid of the dark, not even as a kid, and he wasn't scared of loneliness either; he was used to walking down the dark, quiet streets, alone with his own thoughts, and he didn't dislike it: whenever he was alone outside while everyone else was asleep, he felt special.

He wasn't alone that night, though. Two other men were standing in front of him, both of them wearing black suits and ties. One of them, taller, darker and bulkier than Kagami, was cautiously looking around to make sure the streets were as empty as they seemed to be. The other man, shorter but still dangerous-looking, was standing in front of the dark one, his different-colored eyes intensely staring at Kagami, who stared down at him in confusion.

"What ? Join you ?", Kagami asked as he adjusted his cap, "I told you before. I already have Tatsuya and Alex, I don't need another family."

The shorter man smiled slightly, he knew that was the answer he was going to get, "I heard your 'family' is abandoning you to go back to America."

The taller man's jaw clenched, "They're not _abandoning_ me.." his voice trailed off and he sighed, "..Whatever. I don't know shit about Japanese customs anyw-"

"That's the reason I am only asking you to be a car-driver."

The taller man let out a snort of amusement as he stepped forward, his gaze looked a little more dangerous than a second ago, "Hey, Akashi. You making fun of me ?"

The dark and silent man who was standing behind Akashi glared at the redhead as he made another step toward the shorter man. Kagami quickly looked at him and froze as soon as he realised the man was slowly putting his hand in his suit jacket, obviously reaching for his gun. _Damn, Akashi's bodyguards are always so uptight._

"Stop it, Eikichi .", Akashi said without needing to look at him and the muscular man sighed and got his hand out of his jacket.

Kagami's expression turned into a more serious one as he looked at the shorter man again, "Why would I want to become a chauffeur ?"

"Because you like to drive cars, and because you'll earn as much money as you did whenever you helped us in the past."

Kagami narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "What kinda trap is this ?"

"There's no such thing. You only happen to be the only person suited for the job, and the only person our boss trusts enough. You should consider yourself lucky.", the shorter man answered, his voice still as calm as ever, "And I assume you already know how useless you're going to be for drugs transportation now that the rest of your team is leaving."

Kagami groaned, he knew he was basically unemployed now that Tatsuya and Alex were leaving.  
He wasn't the kind of man who made plans for the future so he had no idea how he was going to earn money once he'd stop transporting drugs, so that offer came with an incredibly good timing, and the pay would be great too. But.. Joining the Yakuza ?.. He definitely wasn't made for such a commitment.

"Does that mean I'll have to work for your clan till the day I die ?"

"No. It could only last a few months or a little more than a year. Truthfully, I am not sure myself."

Kagami stayed silent for a while, still staring at Akashi. _Maybe he's lying_ , he thought. But it was either that or trying to become a good citizen and having to work as a waiter in some shitty restaurant, since he had no job experience.

He sighed.

"Look, I've always been my own boss, so don't expect me to become some kind of dog like your bodyguards." Nebuya glared at him but Kagami continued, "And I'm not gonna call anyone 'boss' either."

"I already told you, I only need you to drive a car.", the shorter man said, not batting an eye.

"..Lemme think about it."

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami sat on his couch as he explained the reason he was outside at four in the morning when he was supposed to help with packing.

The only woman in the room was putting heavy boxes in front of the front door as she listened to him. She was blonde, average height and had a feminine, athletic body and a smile on her face as she turned around to look at the redhead once he was done talking.

"Well, that's good if you give it a try. That's a great opportunity, isn't it ?"

Kagami took his cap off and rubbed his face as he talked, "I don't know. I don't wanna call strangers 'family'.. And what kinda shitty job is that anyway, 'chauffeur' ?!"

The other man in the room, pretty and dark haired, chuckled before he spoke up, "Taiga, we were strangers before you called us 'family'. And all we ever did together was drive trucks and cars, what's the difference ?"

Kagami sank into the couch, "..I know but.. Shit. I feel like I've lost control of my life, it pisses me off."

"Is my little bro being sentimental ?", the dark-haired man asked as he sat next to the taller male, playfully patting his head.

"No ! Just..", he sighed, "You be careful, Tatsuya, alright ? You too, Alex ! "

The blonde woman laughed and opened her leather jacket to point at the gun that was hidden in her pants. "Idiot. Forgot who taught you guys how to use guns ?"

The two men chuckled and Tatsuya put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "It's okay, Taiga, don't worry about us. We all knew we were gonna part ways one day or another anyway, right ? We'll be fine."

The woman sat on the other side of the couch, next to the redhead, "That's right, and you'll be fine too. Doesn't matter if it's the Yakuza or even the Russian Mafia, you can adapt easily.", she said, patting his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun felt amazingly warm for a day in Autumn. That was a good enough reason for Aomine Daiki to skip a boring meeting and laze in his office, his feet crossed on his desk, an open magazine lying on his chest and his hands supporting his head as the sun was shining on his face.  
Akashi wasn't going to show up at that meeting because he had something else to do and he was probably not going to be pleased about the fact that Aomine skipped it, too, but honestly, the blue-haired man didn't give a shit right now. He had enough authority to skip a meeting or two, especially useless ones like those about newcomers; this isn't middle school, no one cares about new guys.  
Well, not Aomine, at least.

His peaceful nap (which wasn't even a real one since he wasn't really asleep) was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He kept his eyes closed and sighed as he decided to just ignore it, but whoever was waiting in front of the door kept knocking for almost two minutes straight.  
Aomine clicked his tongue as he put the magazine on his desk. Imayoshi had the habit to knock without saying a single word in order to force Aomine to get up, and it was very fucking annoying (but still an efficient method).

"Someone's waitin' for you.", the dark-haired man who was standing in front of the door said, adjusting his glasses as Aomine opened the door.

As the blue-haired man started walking with him, Imayoshi continued, "It's the half American guy who helped us to transport drugs to other countries."

"Hmm..", Aomine picked his ear, "What does it have to do with me ? You're supposed to deal with him, I never met that guy."

"I know, but you have to meet him now. He's joinin' us."

The dark man furrowed his brows, "What ? I thought he hated the Yakuza or something like that ?"

"Akashi convinced him.", the black-haired man said as he pointed at a leather couch, on which a redheaded man was sitting, obviously tired of waiting, if the expression on his face was any indication.

"Sorry for makin' you wait. This is Aomine Daiki, the regional boss and the family's future boss. ", Imayoshi said as he pointed at the dark-skinned man.

"Aomine, this is Kagami Taiga, your new chauffeur. He'll be useful in tight situations."

Kagami gave Aomine a nod of acknowledgement and extended his hand for a handshake.

Aomine just quickly looked at the other man from head to toe before looking at Imayoshi again, ignoring the redhead, and his hand.

"What happened to my other chauffeur ?", the blue-haired man asked.

"Sakurai's driving Akashi's car now.", Imayoshi said with his usual smile, and waved at Aomine before getting out of the room and leaving the two men alone with nothing else but silence.

The men who were in charge of drugs transportation in the family were always guys like Kuroko or Mayuzumi, so Aomine definitely didn't expect that 'Kagami Taiga' to be so.. **_flashy_**. He was tall, muscular and redheaded, to boot.

He was standing tall and proudly, not stepping back when Aomine leaned in closer to get a good look at him (and to intimidate him). It was obvious it was the first time that guy had to wear a tie, because the way it was tied was terrible, but more importantly, Aomine didn't like the way the other man looked at him; it was too confident, provocating.

_Didn't that guy hear Imayoshi say that Aomine was the future boss ?_

After what felt like a staring contest, Aomine broke the silence, "You're gonna drive me to a meeting at five, got it ?"

"Yeah, whatever.", the redhead shrugged.

Alright, he really fucking hated that guy's attitude.

_'Whatever' ?_

_Who the hell answers "Whatever" to an order ?_

_Is that an American thing, or is that guy just a fucking douchebag ?_

Before Aomine could express all of his thoughts, his phone rang, and he got out of the room as he picked up his phone.

 

* * *

 

 

While they were meeting for the first time, two other men were having a conversation in the house where Aomine used to live a few years ago.

"So, Akashi, you really think that guy is going to change my son ? Don't you think he might just make Daiki's attitude even worse ?", the blue-haired man asked as he took another sip of tea. He was more than fifty years old, but the fact that his traditional japanese clothes were hiding a muscular body was obvious. His eyes were slightly showing laziness, almost as much as his son's did.

Akashi put his cup on the table as he spoke, "He's used to people who submit to him so fists might fly at the beginning, but there is a high probability he will change in the end."

"I hope so. I can't let him succeed me if he keeps behaving like a brat."

Akashi stayed silent and began drinking his tea again. Sure, Kagami was against authority, so the worst thing that could happen would be _**bullets**_ flying, and honestly, such a thing wouldn't be surprising either. Akashi was used to observing people, he knew those who are alike either end up getting along or hating each other, and the arrival of Kagami in the family could make Aomine realise family members can trust each other and create bonds just like it could make him become even more uncontrollable and violent.

It was risky, but Akashi was the Boss' advisor for a reason, his decisions and advices were always the right ones; he was confident.


	2. First ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants to beat Kagami up without getting into trouble with his dad; Kagami tries to stay calm so he won't lose his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to think of this chapter but.......... here it is.

It was precisely five o'clock when Aomine stepped out of the building, glancing at his parking spot and expecting his new chauffeur to be late so he'd have a good reason to kick his ass.

Unfortunately, it took him less than a second to notice the redheaded man who was sitting on the hood of Aomine's black S-class Mercedes, eating a burger like he owned the fucking place.

Aomine was instantly annoyed.

He walked towards the car, glaring at the other man who eventually noticed him. "Who allowed you to sit on my car ?", he asked.

Kagami shrugged as he took a last ridiculously big bite of his burger before licking the sauce off his thumb and standing up. Aomine scrunched up his nose in annoyance as the man touched his car with the hand he previously licked. He leaned in closer to the spot Kagami touched, carefully looking for a stain so he could beat him up.

_It was still as clean as ever; that bastard was lucky._

Then, the redhead opened the door for him, and Aomine clicked his tongue and glared at him as he got in the car, and sat on the backseat, he looked up and his eyes met red ones as the other man closed the door.

He _**really**_ didn't like that redheaded guy. Sure, he helped Aomine's clan a lot in the past, and at least he wasn't going to be confused about left-hand drive cars since he was from America, but that was it, he was still a fucking asshole.

However, Aomine was glad that the redhead wasn't the type of driver who couldn't keep his mouth shut, because it would have made him ten times more infuriating than he already was.

"Turn on the radio.", Aomine said, and Kagami did as he was told without talking back.

 _Okay, maybe that guy actually knows his fucking place._ , Aomine thought as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He looked at the driver again and raised a brow in disbelief when he realised that the redhead was bobbing his head to the beat of the song and making hands gestures Aomine only ever saw in a few hip-hop music videos.

The blue-haired man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what sins he committed to deserve this retarded driver (and ignoring the fact that he probably commited enough sins to deserve it); he didn't have time to deal with that dumbass, especially not today, damn it. He had other things to think about, things like numbers, calculus and money..

That meeting was one of the most important ones. The men in charge of drug business, host clubs, and gambling business were gathering to give a report about everything that happened during the last two months.

Aomine really hated bookkeeping and he always let Imayoshi take care of it, but he was the regional boss so of course he had to know what was going on. He was quite the procrastinator though, so he always ended up trying to remember everything Imayoshi explained to him at the last minute.

He needed to concentrate and read the summary Imayoshi gave him the previous day to get his facts straight before that meeting; that redheaded asshole could wait.

  


* * *

  


After that meeting, Aomine was frustrated.

The host clubs and patchinko parlors were doing good like always, and the hostess bars were starting to be extremely popular lately, which was a good thing since it made up for all the money Aomine's family lost during the previous month because apparently, drug business had been a _disaster_.

Some young gangsters wannabe thought it would be a good idea to sell drugs on Aomine's territory, and apparently they knew what they were doing, because it resulted in a big loss of money for Aomine's clan.

"Goddamn brats. They should be at school or something, what the fuck are their parents doing ?", he growled as he walked out of the building with two other men.

One of them, Kise Ryota, was a former model: pretty face, blond hair, tall, athletic.. He was born to attract female clients at the host clubs. The other man was named Kazunari Takao, a shorter, dark-haired and extremely extraverted man. He was an incredible smooth talker who could convince people to play Patchinko and bet big amounts of money. Hell, he could even convince them to come back after they lost all their money. Aomine couldn't deny how important these two men were for his family's business.

"Aww it's alright, Aominecchi. You just have to scare them like you always do, right ?", the blonde man said.

Aomine sighed, Kise was right; at least intimidating young people wasn't too much trouble. He knew those kids would shit themselves just seeing a few of his men.

However, knowing that it would be easy didn't change the fact that Aomine was annoyed, and as he walked towards his car, he could feel his anger increasing with every step.

He didn't even know if he had a real reason to dislike that redhead so much, but his existence was enough to piss him off.

And something about his eyes was driving Aomine mad.

Kagami glanced at him.

_Yeah, he really didn't like his eyes._

Aomine took a step forward and grabbed the redhead's tie, brusquely shaking the man as he spoke, "You better look at the fucking ground when I'm around you, you piece of shit."

It took Kagami's confused expression less than a second before it turned into a fierce, challenging, _provocating_ one. He raised a brow, tilting his head to the side slightly and staring into Aomine's eyes even harder, which only riled him up even more; _he wanted to rip those fucking red eyes off._

Kise grabbed Aomine's arm, telling him it wasn't worth it, and the blue-haired man sighed as he unclenched his hands. Yeah, it wasn't worth it; Aomine didn't feel like getting in trouble with his dad and Akashi because of this redheaded son of a bitch.

He pushed Kagami as he let him go, making his back hit the car, "Shut up, Kise. That bastard needs to learn how to behave around me.", he said, opening the car's door by himself.

Kise sighed and shook his head as he sat next to the blue-haired man, while Takao opened the door and glanced at Kagami who was stroking his red hair back, mumbling a few curses before closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. It was a little funny to watch; that Kagami Taiga was something else.

"Just tell him you don't dislike him, Kagamicchi ! He'll be happy and he'll stop bullying you.", the blonde man said in a playful tone as Kagami got in the car.

"Or tell him he's good-looking.", Takao said, laughing, "He can't be mean to people who find him hot."

Kagami rolled his eyes and looked up in the rearview; his eyes met Aomine's. "Just so we're clear, you're nothing more than a piece of trash and the _only_ reason I'm being polite is 'cause I need this shitty job.", he said before starting the car.

Takao stared at Kagami with his eyes and mouth wide open before he looked at Aomine with the same expression and snorted, joining Kise in his laughter. That guy _definitely_ was something else. Aomine was probably going to kill him soon, but man, it was so entertaining.

Aomine had his chin planted in his palm, a bored look on his face as he looked through the window, waiting for the two men to stop laughing. He took his gun out of his jacket, and purposely pulled the hammer back once everyone was quiet, making sure they could all hear the clicking sound of the gun.

The three other men flinched slightly at the sound and looked at Aomine, who started playing with his gun, " ** _I_** am the reason you got this job, bitch. Shut your ass up and drive.", he answered, still looking at his gun and ignoring the fact that the redhead was looking at him through the rearview.

  


* * *

  


The tension between the two men increased significantly once Takao and Kise got out of the car; Aomine had stopped playing with his gun, but it was unbearably quiet, and Kagami kept glancing at Aomine through his rearview during the ride to make sure the other man wouldn't pull a surprise attack or something.

Kagami smiled internally as he arrived at destination because _that asshole was finally going to get the fuck out of the car._ He stopped the car and looked around, expecting to see a house or something, but it was just an empty, dark street with a few closed shops, he was confused.

"Where's your home ?", he asked, raising a brow.

"That's none of your damn business.", the other man answered flatly, massaging the back of his neck as he opened the door.

"It's my job to take you home, though."

Aomine clicked his tongue, "Shut the fuck up. You think I'm gonna tell a guy like **_you_** where I live ?", he said as he got out of the car, not waiting for Kagami to answer.

The redhead sighed, putting his forearms on the steering wheel as he watched the other man walking away. He scrunched his nose in annoyance, imitating Aomine's voice as he spoke, " _'You think I'm gonna tell a guy like you ?'_.. What a dick.". He started the car again and drove past Aomine, raising his middle finger at the blue-haired man, knowing he wouldn't see anything through the tinted windows of the car.

And he headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter will definitely be longer (I guess).


	3. First punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine had been waiting a whole week to finally punch his new chauffeur in the face, but Kagami was also waiting for this.

As expected, it didn't take more than a week for Kagami to get used to his new life. He liked to think that he was a fast learner but honestly, it's not like he had anything to learn for this job, it wasn't different than his previous one: all he had to do was _drive_ , period. The only difference was that the job didn't involve trucks or bikes, but Kagami definitely wasn't going to complain, because he _loved_ driving cars, no matter the bad memories they could bring back sometimes.

While getting used to the job itself wasn't surprising, getting along with the members of the family definitely was. Most of them were funny and out-going (as long as Aomine wasn't around), and he wasn't exactly sure what he did for everyone to like him, but he wasn't going to complain about that either.

Well.. everyone liked him _except Aomine's men_ , but that was an understatement. Kagami never talked to any of those men since he only worked around those who had almost as much authority as Aomine, but the way they glared at him everytime he happened to be in the same room was enough for him to get the hint.

Basically, Kagami's only problem was Aomine Daiki.

_Ahh_.. Aomine fucking Daiki. Whether he used English or Japanese, Kagami couldn't find any words strong enough to describe how much he hated him. The redhead had worked for all kinds of people before, and no matter how batshit crazy some of them were, he was convinced he had never disliked someone as much as he disliked Aomine. Because, first of all, it was the first time he had to spend so much time around the person he worked for, and second, it was also the first time Kagami was being bossed around. And if there was _one_ thing he hated, it was being told what to do.

Kagami had managed to avoid having to talk to him during pretty much the whole week; their only 'conversations' were about where he should drive, and every rides would be unbearingly quiet, but the silence was still better that any conversation with that douchebag. The only reason Kagami didn't just blast his music in the car was because according to Akashi, "a chauffeur isn't supposed to sing along songs".

Akashi was pretty damn annoying but once again, Aomine was worse. Just breathing the same air was enough to piss him off. Kagami didn't understand why a lazy, brainless, spoilt brat like Aomine had so many faithful men who were willing to follow his orders, and he _definitely_ didn't get how that guy could become the family's boss: he looked like he had no sense of responsibility, he was moody as hell and, for fuck's sake, even some of his orders didn't make sense.

Like that night for exemple: Aomine had told Kagami to bring him home fast (or, to be precise, to bring him back to that dark, empty street because he 'didn't trust Kagami enough' to tell him where he lived). As soon as they arrived at destination, he yelled at him, telling him he was stupid for arriving so quickly, and ordering him to head to a mountain at the other side of the damn city, repeating him to "Hurry the fuck up !" during the whole ride.

It took Kagami all his strength not to stop the car and kick Aomine in the mouth.

Kagami really didn't know how he managed to keep "calm" during the whole damn week, but he was reaching his limit. Punching and kicking his sandbag while imagining Aomine felt good, sure, but it did nothing about the fact that Kagami wanted to punch that mother fucker in the face and that he was probably going to do that _very_ soon: he was starting to think that he wouldn't mind losing this job and becoming a mere taxi driver if it meant beating the shit out of Aomine first.

But for now he was here, freezing as he waited outside of a huge mansion in the mountains at three in the morning, with absolutely no clue what was happening. He wasn't allowed to get in the building and not allowed to get in the car either because according to Akashi, "a chauffeur is supposed to wait outside of the car". He was irritated, hungry, cold, and his head was starting to hurt even more than before, because about fourty men were also waiting outside, kicking things and punching walls and yelling about revenge. He didn't know who these guys were and what they were talking about and honestly he didn't care, all he wanted was them to shut the hell up; and of course they did exactly the opposite, especially when a few other men got out of black vans with tinted windows and joined them in what felt like a yelling contest.

It was after about twenty minutes that Akashi stepped out of the building and told them to shut up and go home, which they all did without talking back. It was a little funny how that short guy could control so many tall, bulky men at once, and even though Akashi was annoying as hell, Kagami almost wanted to thank him because it was _finally_ quiet outside.

 

* * *

 

 

While the redhead was waiting, Aomine was inside, following a green-haired man into a room, and closing the door behing them, "What the _fuck_ do you mean they were killed by _kids_ ? Is this a fucking joke, Midorima ?"

The green-haired male shrugged, putting his medical gloves on as he spoke, "They were both stabbed several times in the chest and the neck. It wasn't an accident."

Midorima was in the family for as long as Aomine could remember: his father was a member and a friend of Aomine's dad, and so that guy was destined to become a member of the family. He didn't seem to care about anything, all he ever talked about was the fact that he wanted to become a doctor, that's all he wanted. And now here he was, known as the best doctor of the clan.

"Who would murder our family members in the middle of Tokyo ?", Aomine asked, sitting next to a bed where a tall, muscular man was laying with bandages wrapped around his torso and his head.

The injured man looked at Aomine, "Boss, they were dealing drugs in Harajuku.. We told them they were selling on our territory, and it turned into a brawl. There were eleven of them and we were only three."

_Those kids again ?_

"Hmm..", Aomine hummed, nodding slowly and silently playing with surgical scissors. _So first they make my family lose money and now they murder two of my men ?_ , he thought.

Midorima broke the silence, "Don't do anything stupid, Aomine.", he said as he took the injured man's hand and started applying some pressure to the wound in his palm.

Aomine crossed his legs, lazily pressing his back against his seat, "This isn't even about business anymore, Midorima, it's personal. Those kids wanna play and **_I_** will _personally_ show them how the game is played."

The green-haired man didn't respond. He knew Aomine damn well; that guy didn't care about his men dying, hell, he probably didn't even know the names of the men who were murdered, all he cared about was the fact that the people who had the nerves to kill **his** men were still breathing. Midorima assumed it was either pride, the need to feel that he was untouchable, or perhaps just an excuse to use violence.

Aomine put the scissors back on the table and looked at the injured man, "So, what did they look like ?"

 

* * *

 

 

About twenty minutes later, Aomine walked out of the mansion. The description the man gave him wasn't exactly useful: all these kids were dark haired, average weight and average height. The only thing that could help finding them was the scorpion tattoo three of them had on the neck.

However, Aomine's mood wasn't different than when he walked in about a hour ago: he was still a little irritated and hungry. In fact, it was even worse; he was _fucking pissed and starving_.

He did look calmer than when he arrived, but that was just a façade: all he was waiting for was a tiny little spark, and he would blow up, it _always_ went like that. Aomine was one to take his anger out on others, that was a fact the whole family (and a few citizens that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment) knew very well; so well they all left him alone anytime they knew he was in a bad mood.

Kagami didn't know all that, though; and it was _perfect_ , because Aomine had been waiting for an opportunity to beat him up since the day they met, a week ago. Akashi was here, though, so Aomine couldn't just go and punch the redhead in the face, he needed a better excuse than 'I was pissed'.

And finding an excuse was easy as hell: all Aomine had to do was give him a ridiculous order, and he was 100% sure the redhead would talk back.

"Hey, you useless fuck. Get your thumb out of your ass and go buy me three burgers and two large fries.", he said.  
 _That guy will either talk back or do as he's told, and I'll either fuck him up or get food, that's what I call a good plan,_ he though as he walked towards him.

Judging from the redhead's expression, Aomine figured he was probably going to get those burgers himself after beating the fuck out of him, which is _exactly_ what he wanted. He turned around to look at Akashi, "Does that bastard really understand our language ?", he asked, and the other man crossed his arms and nodded.

Kagami narrowed his eyes. He didn't move and stared at the dark, blue-haired man who was coming his way. _There's no fucking way I'll drive across the city to get food for that lazy son-of-a-bitch,_ he thought.

"Hey. You fucking deaf ?", Aomine asked with a raised brow as he stepped closer.

Once he was close enough, Kagami looked him in the eyes and spoke up, spitting every word from him mouth, "You think I'm your slave ? Get your fucking burgers yourself."

"Oh ?", Aomine said with a sarcastic impressed expression as he lazily picked his ear with his pinky. He turned around to look at Akashi again, making sure he had heard what the redhead had just said. The shorter man did. He didn't bat an eye and kept watching the two tall men with his arms crossed, nodding slightly, and now Aomine knew that he wasn't going to get into trouble no matter what he did, _as long as he didn't kill the guy._

Less than half a second before the redhead could see it coming, Aomine's fist smashed into his face. Kagami's back hit the wheel of the car as he fell on his butt, pressing his palm against his left eye in order to relieve the pain, glaring at the man standing before him.

Aomine looked down at him, his hands forming a fist and begging to connect with the redhead's skin one more time, it felt so damn good. He bent over to grab the redhead's tie and force him to stand up.

He didn't expect him to hit back.

Kagami's fist connected with the middle of his chin perfectly, making the dark-skinned man stumble back, giving him enough time to stand back up and see Aomine's calm expression turning into something entirely different in less than a second.

_It was the first time Kagami saw anger in those blue eyes._

Aomine kicked him in the shin with enough strength to make him lose his balance, he grabbed Kagami's face and pushed him against Akashi's Mercedes, making his back hit the passenger's door and the car's alarm go off.

Blue eyes filled with rage were boring into red ones while Sakurai turned off the alarm and apologized to Akashi, who watched Aomine painfully tightening his grip, digging his fingers into the other man's skull, marking his skin with his nails and leaning in closer to his face, staring at those eyes that still had something rebellious about them despite the redhead's position, "Your fucking parents never taught you respect, huh ?"

_Kagami lost it._

He swung his fist into the other male's ribs with enough power to make Aomine's grip on his face decrease significantly. He grabbed Aomine's forearm and punched him in the gut with his maximum power this time, causing him to cough and bend at the waist to protect his body from Kagami's third punch; he caught the chauffeur's fist and kicked him in knee to make him lose his balance again, before gripping his red hair and smashing his head against the roof of the car, making the alarm go off again.

None of them could really hear the annoying, continuous high pitched noise anymore.

Aomine pulled the other man's head back up to smash it against the car one more time, but Kagami turned around brusquely, using his body and arm rotation to hit Aomine's face with his elbow. The darker man stepped back, pinching his nose and ignoring the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes and the blood that was dripping on his white shirt as the redhead was coming his way. He dodged Kagami's punch and grabbed him by the shoulders to kick him in the stomach with his knee.

Kagami's back hit the car one more time as he held his stomach, coughing. He managed to dodge the dark man's fist and to kick him in the thigh to keep him away from him as he tried to breathe, and before Aomine could throw another punch, two of Akashi's bodyguards appeared between them and grabbed him by the arms to force him to get away from the car as he tried to kick Kagami in vain.

Kagami grabbed one of the bodyguards by the back of his collar to get him out of the way, but three other men grabbed him by the neck and the arms to drag him away from the blue-haired man.

Once Aomine was far enough, he stopped struggling and raised his hands in the air, repeating the phrase "I'm fucking calm." over and over again, until the two men let him go. And it wasn't exactly a lie, because he was definitely calm compared to the redheaded man who was still trying to escape from the three men's grip, pointing at Aomine, " _IT'S NOT OVER YET, MOTHER FUCKER ! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE !_ "

Aomine sighed as he wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand, walking towards Akashi's car, " _SHUT THE FUCK UP !_ ", he opened the door as he spoke, "Be thankful Akashi's guards saved your sorry ass, punk."

He looked at Sakurai, and the short man flinched and apologized as he opened the driver's door, before looking at Akashi and apologizing again as he sat on the driver's seat. Once he had started the car, the bodyguards finally let the redhead go and sat in Aomine's Mercedes with Akashi, while the two remaining guards went back to the mansion, leaving Kagami alone outside.

The redhead threw his hands in the air and cursed colorfully as he kicked a trashcan, sending it flying.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami drove Akashi and his guards back without a word at a speed that definitely wasn't allowed by the law, before heading to another mountain road. He knew he wasn't supposed to use Aomine's car for things that weren't job related but he couldn't care less. _Fuck this country, fuck the Yakuza, fuck this job, fuck this car and fuck Aomine Daiki_ , Kagami needed to blow off some steam without hurting anyone and without hurting himself, and the only way he could do that was by **_driving_** , accelerating fast enough for his heart to beat faster in his chest. The narrow winding roads of the mountains of this country were perfect to drive faster than the speed limits and forget about everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami eventually went back home after using almost all the gasoline, and as expected, he felt better. It definitely didn't feel as good as actually racing someone like he was used to back in the days, but it was enough to calm him down. He took a long, hot bath and looked at himself in the mirror.

None of his injuries were serious: no broken bone, no deep wound, and his left eye was okay despite the fact that the skin surrounding it was gradually turning purple. He stroked his wet hair back and spotted a nasty bruise on his forehead, his cheeks were filled with a few red scratches, he had another huge bruise on the shin, and his left cheekbone was turning blue.

However, as he layed on his bed, Kagami realized that his headache was gone and his body felt light. He felt _so damn good_.

It had been about a year since he got in any sort of fistfight; the most violent thing he had done since he started working in Japan a year ago was punching a few guys in the face, his life had been ridiculously calm since he arrived in this country, he felt like an old, retired man.  
And man, how he _missed_ that adrenaline rush, the amazing feeling of hitting and getting hit back, the way he felt after a fight.. The only things that could make Kagami feel alive were the two things he lived off of before meeting Tatsuya and Alex: street racing and fighting. And he hadn't felt so alive in months.

Truthfully, he knew Aomine was in a bad mood, it was obvious: he was oozing anger and hostility as he walked towards him. Kagami also knew that the other man didn't even really care about getting burgers; all he wanted was to have a good reason to punch him. And the reason Kagami talked back was simply because he needed to take the first punch in order to have a reason to punch Aomine. All of this was just an act so they could both get what they wanted without getting into trouble.

Usually, Kagami would remember a fight before going to sleep and think about all the blows he could have dodged, or all the punches he could have thrown; but that night, the only thing that flashed in his mind was his opponent's face.

The way he looked at him after he punched him back, the way his expression changed, the fury in those usually lazy eyes.

_His deep, midnight blue eyes._

And he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no clue how to write fight scenes so I really hope it was acceptable.
> 
> Also Kagami, remembering your opponent's face is okay but remembering his 'deep, midnight blue eyes'.......... I think your gay is showing.


	4. First attempt at collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami may or may not be the kind of men who respect people a little more after getting punched back by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to be honest I don't like this chapter, it feels boring as hell compared to the next ones, but it had to be posted I guess. hgjtjdjffjggkfkgjjf I hope you guys won't be too bored !!

"I heard you punched Aomine-kun, is it true ?!"

_Damn._ Kagami had only been awake for a hour and it was already the third time he was asked this question. Kise and Takao almost called him at the same hour to ask for details and laugh and scream about how 'incredible' he was (he didn't know how they got his number) and now it looked like it was Momoi's turn to ask.

Well, he wasn't surprised that _**she**_ asked, though. No matter how much she obviously enjoyed to gossip, knowing what was going on was also her job.

Momoi was one of the rare women who held a position of power. She was the boss of what Kagami assumed were some kind of spies, and she was one of the main reasons this clan was the most powerful in Japan: she could discover everything about anyone, whether it was rival families, teenage delinquents, politicians, big company owners.. Hiding a secret from her simply seemed impossible. There were even rumors that said she knew what every rival clans' members had for breakfast every morning, and honestly, it wouldn't be surprising if it was true.

However, while he knew Momoi would know about it, Kagami was surprised by the fact that _everyone_ in the room seemed to know about the previous night. They were all silent, staring at him and waiting for an answer. He scratched his neck and pressed his back against his seat, shrugging, "Yeah."

The effect of that simple word on the atmosphere of the room was instantaneous; everyone started talking. Wakamatsu loudly laughed to himself as he read a newspaper, and gave Kagami a nod as soon as he looked at him. It seemed that that man also openly disliked Aomine, but Kagami assumed he probably didn't hate him as much as he did.

Momoi was giggling and looking at the redhead with bright eyes and a wide smile, "Woah, I can't believe it ! You're incredible !", she said, leaning closer to him.

"..Thanks ?", Kagami said, raising a brow and glancing around. It seemed that most people were either laughing or looking at him with eyes filled with admiration. He looked at Momoi again, "Does everyone here hate him too ?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "No, it's just that it's the first time something so entertaining happens. We can't believe you're still alive !"

A tall man with purple hair was lying on a couch and eating chips as he spoke, "I bet he's gonna get killed before next month~."

Kasamatsu crossed his arms, "You mean before next week."

Wakamatsu put his newpaper on the table and shook his head, "Idiots, Aomine can't kill him. His dad wouldn't allow it."

"Knowing Aomine, he could just kill him and make it look like an accident.", Kasamatsu said matter-of-factly.

"Or he could cast his feet in cement, toss him in the ocean and act like he doesn't know anything.", Momoi said, laughing.

Wakamatsu crossed his legs and started reading his newspaper, shrugging, "True. He'd make him a nice pair of cement shoes, that's for sure.", he said while a short, blue haired man rested his hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Rest in peace, Kagami-kun."

Kagami shook his head, "..I'm gonna get some coffee." He stood up and walked towards the door, hearing a few other scenarios about the way Aomine could kill him as he walked. Before he could reach the doorknob, the door opened and the dark, blue-haired man stepped in with a cup in his hand.

Everyone went quiet instantly as blue eyes met red ones. Both men were standing in front of each other, only a step apart, and everyone in the room stared, holding their breath, getting ready for one of them to throw an insult, a punch, a chair, _something_.

But nothing happened.

Aomine's hand was still on the doorknob. He stood there, staring blankly at the other man's face, making sure the other man's skin was marked by his anger, and Kagami did exactly the same. It looked like the redhead's fighting skills were as good as before: the skin under Aomine's eye was a dark shade of red; he had a nasty cut on his left cheekbone and the contrast between his skin color and the bandaid on his nose was striking. Kagami's gaze fell on his lips, and his lower lip was busted; almost half of it was swollen and a shade of purple.

After staring at each other for about four seconds, Kagami walked out of the room and Aomine yawned and sipped his coffee as he walked towards his sofa.

Kagami cracked his neck as he stood in front of the coffee machine and felt someone leaning on the wall next to him, "His men are gonna hate you when they'll hear about it", the man said, and Kagami didn't need to look at him to know who it was: Imayoshi, a dark-haired man wearing glasses who was Aomine's assistant and who probably had sadistic tendencies (that's what Kagami assumed).

The redheaded man shrugged as he grabbed an empty cup, "They already hated me anyway."

Imayoshi chuckled, he wasn't sure if Kagami was brave or just stupid enough not to be afraid of being hated by more than a few hundred men, "Did anyone tell you about what happened yesterday at two in the mornin' ?"

Kagami pushed a button and nodded, "Yeah, Akashi called me earlier. Said two guys were killed and he wants me to drive him to the funeral tomorrow."

The dark-haired man nodded and sipped on his coffee, "You're not gonna drive Aomine's car anymore. At least not for now.", he said as he walked past him, and Kagami was so happy he almost felt like dancing. "By the way.. Most of the men who work for him will also be there tomorrow, so you should try to keep it low if you don't want it to also be **_your_** funeral.", he raised his hand and waved it as he opened the door.

The redhead went back to the previous room and Aomine was gone.

* * *

 

"Stay in the car.", Akashi said as he opened his door himself.

Kagami nodded, knowing that the man actually meant _"Stay out of trouble."_ He crossed his arms on the steering wheel as he looked around; it was the first time he saw so many people gathering for a funeral. He assumed there were more than a hundred and fifty men waiting at the entrance of that cemetery. They were all quiet, wearing black suits. A few of them were wearing shades, probably convinced that no one would know that they were crying or about to cry, but not fooling anyone, really.

A few vans were parking on the side of the road, and another car parked next to Akashi's. Sakurai got out of it urgently and bowed, apologizing to everyone before he opened the car's door.

_"GOOD AFTERNOON, BOSS !"_ , all the men shouted as soon as the dark, blue-haired man put a foot outside of the car. Kagami narrowed his eyes and scruntched up his nose in disgust; the sight of so many men acting like faithful dogs made him sick, and it was even worse since they were _Aomine's_ dogs. Kagami almost wanted to throw up.

Aomine nodded at the men as he fixed the collar of his black shirt and closed his suit jacket. He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Akashi, apparently not noticing Kagami whereas Imayoshi did and nodded at him with a smirk.

There were three types of men: those who were shamelessly crying and mourning their dead "brothers", those who hid their tears behind their glasses, and those who were obviously only there because they _had_ to. And Aomine was one of those, of course. That asshole probably didn't give a shit about his own men's death. But Kagami didn't judge him this time, he couldn't, because he knew he would have been the same. Mourning people was something he didn't do since age 17.

* * *

 

Aomine sighed as he finally got back in his car and took his tie off, _Why do funerals have to last so damn long ?_ Sakurai started the car and Imayoshi rested his head on his palm and looked at him with his usual smile, "So you haven't told your men what those injuries were."

Aomine clicked his tongue, "'Course I haven't. Who the hell do you think I am ?", he asked.

Imayoshi chuckled, he knew Aomine had noticed that the redhead was in Akashi's car, "But why ? You could've just told 'em and they would have killed him." 

"Don't ask questions when you know the answer.", he answered and the dark-haired man chuckled, "If someone should kill him it should be **me** , not my men."

"Didn't you say you were bored and you wished someone wouldn't easily submit to you a few months ago ?"

"So what ?", Aomine looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy instead of wanting to kill him ?"

He clicked his tongue, "Don't talk about shit you don't understand, Imayoshi. There's no fun if I can't make him cry and beg for mercy in the end. The only reason that bastard isn't my bitch yet is 'cause my old man is in the way."

The dark-haired man chuckled, "Speaking of the Boss.. He called earlier. He wants to see you.", Aomine raised a brow as he continued, "It looks like he wasn't pleased when he heard about what happened with Kagami."

Aomine sighed and scratched his head, "Fucking great."

* * *

 

A few hours after the funeral, Kagami drove Akashi back to his office. The streets were dark and quiet at this time of the night, just like the redhead liked it.

As he arrived at destination, he glanced at Akashi through the rearview, and the man seemed to be staring at the entrance of the building. Kagami raised a brow and looked in the same direction, his gaze fell on the dark alley next to the building and he could have sworn he saw something moving violently in the shadow. He parked the car and looked again more carefully.

A man wearing a suit was holding a slightly younger man by the throat, pressing him against a wall and swinging his fist to his face.

Aomine was beating someone up.

Kagami looked at Akashi again, expecting him to do something, but the man had his arms crossed and watched blankly. He spoke up, breaking the silence in the car and answering Kagami's question before he could even ask it, "He often fights with gang members because he knows he is allowed to." Kagami looked at Aomine again, who was still hitting the man in the face, "It became a habit. It happens every time he has an argument with our Boss, don't mind it."

Before Kagami could open his door, Akashi spoke again, "Do not walk close to him and do **not** look at him, Kagami Taiga. He might take it as provocation."

Kagami gave him a look and rolled his eyes. People really needed to stop acting like Aomine was an unpredictable creature. What was Akashi gonna do next ? Give him a book called _"Tips for Surviving an 'Aomine Daiki' Encounter"_ ? Fucking ridiculous.

He got out and walked towards the other side of the car to open Akashi's door. The sound of groans and knuckles connecting with skin were the only sounds he could hear. He looked towards the alley and watched Aomine while Akashi stepped out of the car, noticing that Kagami was openly doing what he told him _not_ to do, but not saying anything nonetheless. He started walking towards the entrance of the building, and Kagami closed the car and followed him, still observing the darker man.

Aomine definitely didn't look as angry as he did during _their_ fight. His eyes had no intensity despite how focused he was. His movements were repetitive, dull. There were no fancy moves, no foot expertly hitting all the right places to make the other lose balance... it was just a perfect, powerful blow in the face, and another, and another. It felt like he had punched the man more than fifteen times while Kagami walked towards the building, before finally letting his collar go. The man fell in a sitting position because of the wall supporting his back and lowered his head. Aomine massaged the back of his neck as he looked down at him, "So that's what you call 'beating me up' ? _Ahhh_ , you're making me sleepy." He lighly kicked the man in the leg to make sure he wouldn't lose consciousness yet, "Get up and finish what you started."

The man didn't respond.

"Get the fuck up.", he ordered, kicking him harder.

No response.

Aomine clicked his tongue, he bent over to tilt the man's face up and look at him. The man's face was bruised and bleeding, he was shaking, his pants were wet and his eyes weren't focused on the dark man before him; they weren't focused on anything at all. Aomine sighed and stood back up, leaving the unconscious man on the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt and turned around, noticing Akashi opening the building's door.

Then, his eyes met Kagami's. The redhead was looking at him, obviously unimpressed. The eye contact lasted a second or two before both of them looked away in disinterest at the same time.

* * *

 

A week after the funeral, Kagami was waiting in the car with Imayoshi in the passenger's seat. For the 20th time that day, he had parked the car in front of a small shop, while Hanamiya was talking to the owner. This time, it was a man who was probably old enough to be his father.

"So I heard you still haven't paid us, hm ?"

"I'm so sorry for being so late... I-I had health issues and-"

Wakamatsu interrupted the man by putting a gasoline bottle on the ground with a loud thud, "I don't remember asking for your life story, old man.", Hanamiya said in a flat tone while playing with his lighter.

"Okay ! Okay !", the man ran to his shop and came back with an envelope, "H-Here it is.."

Hanamiya took it aggressively, "Good. We won't be as nice next time, got it ?"

The older man nodded and both men came back to the car and sat in the backseat, "Ahh, today went well, it was fast !", Wakamatsu said, taking his shades off and stretching his arms.

Kagami started the car, "This is one of the reasons why I don't understand the Yakuza. You guys are like a huge organization but you still blackmail little shop owners like low class thugs. That's dumb."

Imayoshi smiled, "Low class thugs wouldn't earn as much money with this method as **we** do. The reason we get so much money from shops owners is because they know they're dealin' with top class Yakuza. And it helps reminding citizens who's boss, too. The best way to get money and respect is using fear; that's how our group works." he chuckled before continuing, "And I bet you noticed that's how Aomine works, too."

Kagami shook his head. _Why do we always end up talking about that bastard ?_ , he wondered. "Aomine doesn't just do it for money and respect. He does it 'cause he's trash, it's in his DNA."

"Damn right it is !", Wakamatsu exclaimed.

"He thinks he's all that when he's just a daddy's boy.", Kagami said.

"Well.. no.", Imayoshi said, "He never depended on our Boss. He's where he is now because of himself." Kagami raised a brow, "He always made it clear he didn't want his father's help, and he started from the bottom just like the rest of us.", he pointed at the backseat, "Even Wakamatsu can agree."

The blond man shrugged, "Yeah.. I mean, I still hate him but I can't deny the fact that there's a reason why he's so respected."

"What do you mean ?", Kagami asked.

"Aomine is the kind of boss who'd show up during a brawl and help his own men if he has to. Not for their sake, but for his own pride."

"But why would his men respect him if they knew he only cares about **his** pride ?", Kagami asked with a raised brow.

"Because his job isn't to care about his men, Kagami.", Imayoshi said, "His job is to make sure that the family stays powerful, and that's exactly what he does."

Kagami couldn't say anything to this. Truthfully, he knew he wouldn't give a flying fuck about his men if he were Aomine.

Wakamatsu spoke up, "Basically, he does his job better than most people, and that's why everyone respects him and lets him be an dick. The fact that he's our Boss' son has nothing to do with anything, really."

_So this lazy bastard takes his job seriously ?_ , Kagami thought. "He's still trash though.", he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Definitely.", Wakamatsu answered and Kagami chuckled.

* * *

 

"So you understand ? It has already been a month since you fought. You need to forget about it and work together now.", Imayoshi said while crossing his arms.

Kagami was sitting on a chair in front of Akashi's desk, "Yeah I got it..", he scratched his head before pointing at his right, where a blue-haired man was sitting with his legs crossed, "..But he pisses me off !"

Aomine looked at Akashi with an irritated and exasperated expression, "I'm willing to try working with him too but what's so special about that guy, anyway ? Why did you even want him to join us ?"

"He's a very useful man.", the man answered.

"Useful ?", Aomine raised a brow, looking at the redhead from head to toe before looking at Akashi again, "Yeah, right. All I see is a pussy who drove trucks for a living."

"What ?!", Kagami growled, standing up and glaring down at the other man. Aomine looked at him from the corner of his eyes and lazily nodded as he pressed his back on his seat, "You heard me."

"See, Akashi ?! How am I supposed to **not** punch that fucker ?", the redhead asked, pointing at the man next to him.

"Oh ?", Aomine slowly stood up, his face only a few centimeters from Kagami's, "Wanna get your ass kicked again ?"

The redhead scruntched up his nose and tilted his head towards the door, pointing at it with his thumb, "Let's solve this outside."

"No one will be there to save your ass, bitc-"

Akashi violently stabbed his own desk with a knife, interrupting Aomine. Both men looked at the short man who still had his hand on the knife and who was staring at them with his different-colored eyes. Imayoshi chuckled, "We aren't askin' you to become best friends. We're only askin' you to collaborate and behave professionally."

"I **_am_** professional.", both men answered at the same time and glared at each other.

"Good. This is for the sake of the family, Aomine. Kagami isn't important enough to distract you from your job, right ?"

"'Course he isn't.", Aomine growled as he walked out of the room. Before Kagami could follow him outside, Akashi spoke up, "Kagami Taiga, wait a minute."

* * *

 

Aomine opened his car and sat on the backseat, waiting for his retarded chauffeur to finish talking with Akashi. He sighed.

Alright, Kagami had balls, he was entertaining, and Aomine couldn't deny that he _definitely_ respected him more since the day he punched him back, but he was still an infuriating bastard. He knew that collaborating with him would be a challenge in itself, but he was still willing to **try**. He was the future boss, for fuck's sake, no one should be important enough to distract him from his job, especially not a dumb, redheaded asshole.

Aomine knew that collaborating is the best way to get shit done, and he had _a lot_ of shit to do, like finding his men's murderers.

If Kagami was mature enough to **try** to cooperate, then of course Aomine was, too.

* * *

 

"Why do I have to wear this shit ?!", Kagami exclaimed, looking at the black hat he was holding in his hands with a disgusted look.

"Because you are a chauffeur and you need to know your place, Kagami Taiga. Now go.", Akashi said, crossing his arms.

Kagami groaned as he walked out of the building with a ridiculous chauffeur cap on his head. Who the fuck decided that chauffeurs had to wear this shit ? Wasn't the job embarrassing enough ?

_Why did I accept this fucking job, again ?_ , he asked himself as he opened the door and sat down on the driver's seat.

Suddenly, as he closed his door, he heard a snort and a laugh he had never heard before. He turned around and a dark, blue-haired man was seating on the backseat, throwing his head back as he laughed, "I can't fucking believe it ! The fuck is that ridiculous cap ?", he asked, pointing at Kagami's head, his voice filled with amusement.

_What the fuck._

Kagami's brain was trying to process what was happening. He stared at the man, but still had trouble to believe what he saw.. _Aomine Daiki was fucking laughing ?_ Seriously ? Aomine could laugh ?

He stared at the other man for at least five seconds, watching the way his neck muscles flexed as his head shifted and the way tiny wrinkles appeared in the corner of his eyes; and wondering if the man sitting on the backseat wasn't actually just a guy that looked like Aomine, before he realized that he was actually being laughed at, "Shut up ! I'm taking it off.", he said, putting the cap off and throwing it on the passenger's seat.

"I'll tell Akashi."

"Fucking bastard.", Kagami groaned, putting his cap back on.

"Shit, man. Akashi did well, you look so retarded I don't even feel like beating you up anymore !", Aomine said, laughing one more time.

Kagami started the car without a word. He couldn't even feel the usual urge to hit the other man: Aomine's laughter was doing things to his brain. Even seeing Akashi butt naked and dancing on a table wouldn't be as weird as hearing Aomine's laugh. It sounded so childish, so different than his usually deep voice..

_So fucking gross it sent chills down his spine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many changes of POV and time skips.. This chapter is a mess lmfao
> 
> Next chapters will be less boring........... and definitely sexier ;)


	5. First uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine likes to laugh at Kagami when nobody is around. The chauffeur's cap isn't funny anymore but he quickly finds something even better: his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannnn this chapter was so hard to write for some reason but here it finally is !!
> 
> (Also thanks to my Line baes for giving me ideas that make this fic 10 times better I love y'all)

Kagami Taiga was a damn good driver.

Bikes, cars, buses, trucks - you name it. He even thought of learning to drive helicopters, just for the hell of it.

He didn't even really enjoy driving most of these vehicles; what he enjoyed was knowing that people were in awe whenever they heard about the different ways he could transport drugs from one place to another. He loved the fact that he was famous in the business.

But all of this was the past. Now he just _couldn't_ stand driving slow vehicles such as trucks, because he didn't get anything from it anymore.

He was okay with the job of chauffeur, because the Yakuza had all kinds of cars and he assumed he'd have to drive at an acceptable speed. But now, as he was driving a S600 Pullman Guard in the middle of Tokyo, Kagami realized he was wrong.

Sure, it was a nice, luxury limousine with integrated Highest Protection; it could resist military-standard small-arms projectiles and provide protection against explosive charges; it was pretty cool and shit, but the problem was the way those cars had to be driven: at an _agonizingly_ slow speed.

The Yakuza seemed to think that driving expensive, left-hand drive cars with tinted windows at slow speed made them look intimidating, but Kagami was convinced that most citizens actually just wanted to honk and to give them the middle finger for driving so slowly. Or at least that's what he would do if he wasn't currently one of those slow-ass chauffeurs.

Driving this car was so boring he _almost_ started giving a shit about the conversation Aomine and another man were having in the back of the car.

Man, how he wished he could just roll up the partition and blast his music instead.

"Those kids are a bigger deal than we thought. They might be members of a Chinese gang.", the tall, bulky man sitting in front of Aomine said.

"A Chinese gang ?"

"Yes. The information came from Momoi-san, so-"

Aomine waved his hand in the air, "Yeah, enough said.. Anything that comes out of Satsuki's mouth is at least 99% true.", he said, interrupting the other man, "Did she discover their whereabouts yet ?"

"It's only a matter of days.", the man answered, "Are you thinking of.. visiting them ?", he asked cautiously.

"You know damn well I am.", Aomine answered immediately, somewhat annoyed by the question.

"Imayoshi-san thinks we should be careful and try to be diplomatic."

Aomine looked at him in annoyance, "Diplomatic, huh ? Fucking cute.", he said, resting his forearms on his knees and looking at him, "You think they were being diplomatic when they murdered your brothers ?" he pressed his back against his seat, "Imayoshi needs to stay out of the way."

The other man stayed silent and Aomine sighed, "And it's the same for you. I said it before: none of your brothers should seek revenge. I'll take the matter in my own hands and y'all focus on what _you_ have to do, got it ?"

"Yes, boss."

"Now go.", he said as the car stopped and the man did as he was told.

Aomine sighed softly as he sank into the seat and looked through the window, knowing red eyes had been watching him during at least half of the conversation. He could feel them, it had become a habit. He glanced at the rearview, and as expected, mahogany eyes were looking at him. The driver's split brows slightly raised but his eyes didn't leave Aomine's for a single second, until he finally started the car.

_Yeah, it had become a habit._

Kagami had joined the family at the beginning of October. December was coming to its end and, as expected, he still wasn't exactly Aomine's friend.

Sure, they both looked calm, mature and _professional_ when other people were around; but that was **only** when people were around.

They were exactly the same whenever they were alone together: they insulted each other and lost count to how many times they'd tried to control themselves and to not hit each other, but there was improvement; it was obvious they tolerated each other more than before. The driver's ridiculous cap wasn't funny anymore, but Aomine always found creative ways to make fun of him and to rile him up; and he didn't mind if the redhead cursed around him because it was entertaining.

Also, the way the redhead looked at him was less provoking, less infuriating, and it was probably one of the reasons Aomine had less trouble standing him, but the problem was that he did something else instead: he just **stared** , _all the fucking time._

Honestly, the reason Aomine always tried to ignore it was because he was confused and he didn't really know what to say. He also didn't want the redhead to think that he had the power of making him uncomfortable, so he always pretended he didn't care.

But it was actually getting disturbing.

Because Kagami's eyes were _too_ intense. He stared too hard, so hard Aomine could _feel_ his gaze even when his back was facing him, and it seemed he didn't mind getting caught staring since he never looked away, not even once.

So Aomine had been trying to think of reasons for the other man to shamelessly stare at him, and somehow, he came to the conclusion that Kagami either wanted to fuck him up, or to simply fuck him.

Okay.. It was _probably_ the first option, but Aomine liked to think of all the possibilities. And really both made sense for him because yes, Kagami Taiga made it clear he hated him, and yes, Aomine Daiki was pretty fucking hot.

He wanted to know which of these possibilities was the right one, it was starting to bug him. And that's why a week later as he was drinking his favorite coffee, he asked, "Hey, are there gay guys in the family ?"

Wakamatsu, who was sitting at his desk a few steps away from him and who was the only other person in the room almost choked on his coffee, "Ew !!", he exclaimed with his drink spilling from his mouth, "No way.", he said, disgusted.

Aomine rolled his eyes, wondering why he decided to ask this dumbass out of all the people in the clan. He shrugged and the room was silent again as he kept sipping his coffee like nothing happened, ignoring the blond man who stared at him with a raised brow and who expected him to explain the cause of his sudden question.

After a while, Wakamatsu figured Aomine was going to keep ignoring him. He grabbed his cup of coffee and got out of the room, "Crazy bastard.", he mumbled under his breath as he walked past Kuroko, who had been standing there the whole time (but was unnoticed).

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san wants to speak to you.", the short man said in a calm voice, breaking the silence in a gentle way. Aomine chugged the rest of his coffee and followed him, "She found two of the men you are looking for.", Kuroko said and the other man smirked.

"Perfect."

He sat in front of the woman's desk while Kuroko whispered something in her ear. She looked at the short man with eyes wide open and he nodded before getting out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Go ahead, Satsuki.", Aomine smirked, "Tell me everything."

Momoi smiled, "They're both 20 years old and Chinese, but they're fluent in Japanese and English. I still don't know which gang they're from.", she opened a drawer, "But since I know you don't care about the details..", she pulled out a map and placed it on her desk, "..Here.", she said, pointing at what seemed to be a building.

"What's that ?", Aomine asked, resting his forearm on the desk and leaning in to get a closer look.

"That's a bar.", she answered, sitting down on her seat, "They both go there every saturday between one and two in the morning and spend around a hour and forty five minutes there."

"Only the two of them ?"

"No. They always bring prostitutes. They're.. the kind of kids who go out on the week-end driving flashy cars, wearing flashy clothes and who like to drink expensive champagne while getting services by women."

Aomine smirked, "I'm gonna have so much fun killing these pieces of shit."

"Oh yes, you are.", Momoi chuckled and pointed at a red line, "They always arrive from this street, so if you plan on killing them before they reach the bar, this is where you should wait.", she turned the sheet of paper around, "I wrote everything here in case you need details. They both have silver Beretta 92 on their waist, and they carry knives, too, but I'm sure you already know that.", Aomine nodded and she continued, "I still don't know if this bar is owned by their gang but if it is, the bartenders might not be your average ones, so you should be careful."

Aomine nodded, "Great. Thanks, Satsuki.", he said as he got up from his seat and grabbed the paper, "I'll shoot those motherfuckers right between the eyes and I'll come back with your favorite drink.", he smirked, "What was it again..?"

Momoi laughed, "I only drink wine."

Before he could open the door, the woman spoke again, "Also.. He's bi."

"Huh ? Who is ?", Aomine asked, turning around to look at her.

"Your chauffeur.", she said, opening her laptop.

"What ? Why are you telling me this ?"

"Tetsu-kun told me you wanted to know.", Momoi answered as she started typing on the keyboard. She dramatically rested her chin on her palm, pouting, "I put vaseline in his glovebox but I don't know if he noticed it..", Aomine frowned as she continued, "..You should tell him, okay ? It's a present and it'll make me happy if he uses it."

"Why the hell would it make you happy ?"

"I don't know. He's cute and I'll be happy to know he does cute things to other men with it !", she answered.

Aomine stared at her, "After all that time I still don't get what's _cute_ about a guy putting his dick up another guy's ass."

"You'll never get it ! You should taste the embrace of other men, maybe you'll understand."

"That's fucking gross.", Aomine answered, shaking his head.

Momoi's uncle was the man who was in charge of the pornography business almost two decades ago and since the day she saw gay porn at age 8, she had been an unconditional fan of gay sex; always claiming it was 'cute'.  
Aomine was glad she didn't know that he _already_ knew what sex with another man felt like, or else she'd be asking questions every five seconds. Being able to hide this secret from her was one of the things he was the most proud of.

However, even though he already experienced it, he was still trying to figure out what was cute about it. Especially since the way Aomine used to fuck wasn't exactly what one would call.. 'adorable'.

"Crazy woman.", he said as he got out of the room.

* * *

 

A few days later, Aomine was sitting on the back seat of his car, reading a newspaper where a Chinese drug dealer was mentioned and like always, he could feel the driver glancing at him every now and then.

After ignoring it for a while, he spoke up, still reading his newspaper, "I'm pretty hot, aren't I ?"

Kagami was silent for about five seconds. "..What ?", he eventually asked.

"Just answer my question."

"How should I know if you're hot ?!", Kagami raised his voice, looking at the other man through the rearview with both brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're always staring at me, of course you should know by now.", Aomine finally stopped reading and rested his chin on his palm, "I just wanna know what my gay chauffeur thinks."

"The fuck ?", Kagami raised a brow, "I'm not gay and I don't give a shit about your good looks, Aomine"

"Oh ?", Aomine crossed his legs and chuckled, "Then why are you always staring ?"

"I guess I'm just a little surprised 'cause you're not as dumb as I thought you were.", the redhead shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road.

"..Huh ?"

"Well.. I don't know," Kagami quickly looked at him, "You can actually do your work properly and say shit that makes sense to your men.. And you can also read newspapers.", he said, pointing at it.

Aomine stared at him in confusion, "..So basically.. The fact that I'm not a lazy, brainless douchebag is so unexpected you still have trouble believing it after three months ?"

"Pretty much.", the redhead answered flatly.

"Alright, you fucking bastard.", Aomine said, "I'll let it slide 'cause you said I was hot."

"When the _fuck_ did I say that ?!", Kagami exclaimed, quickly looking over his right shoulder before looking at the road again.

" _'I don't give a shit about your good looks'_ you said."

"Shit, whatever. I wasn't thinking.", the driver answered, waving his hand in the air.

There was silence again as they arrived at destination, in front of the huge, traditional house in which Aomine grew up. Kagami parallel parked between two other vehicles in one fluid motion and looked at the other man again as he stopped the car, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything.", Aomine chuckled, folding his newspaper and putting it next to him. He opened the door and pointed at the driver, "Wait here."

"Yeah, yeah.", the man answered, rolling his eyes while Aomine got out of the car and walked towards the gates. About twenty men bowed at him as soon as the doors opened and he quickly gave them a nod as he kept walking.

Kagami watched him until the gates were perfectly closed again. He pressed his back against his seat and shook his head. It had always been one of his flaws: staring at people without even realizing it.

* * *

 

"No. I don't want you to kill anyone before knowing which gang they're from.", the family's boss said flatly and sipped his tea, looking at the blue-haired man who was sitting before him, knitting his brows together, "What if they're actually Yakuza from our rival clan ? You'll break the non-aggression pact if you kill them."

"You _**know**_ we're the only group that accepts foreigners. They can't be Yakuza if they're not from our clan !", Aomine answered, "And even if they were, it'd mean that they broke the pact first. What kind of family are we if we don't avenge our brothers just 'cause we're scared of starting another war ?"

"Oh.. So you don't mind calling them your brothers in this situation, hm ?", the man answered with a sarcastic tone. He put his cup on the table and stared at the man who reminded him of his younger self; both physically and mentally. "Why do you always disagree with what I say, son ?"

"That's my line.", Aomine clicked his tongue, "Why am I even the future boss if I can't do what I think is right ?"

"You're not a hitman, Daiki !", the man exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, "Quit behaving like a kid."

"I'm behaving like someone who cares about his freaking clan !", Aomine raised his voice, "What do _**you**_ do ? What do you do besides making other people fight for you and claiming it's what a boss should do ?"

"A boss is only supposed to make all the major decisions, not to risk getting killed all the time !", he shook his head, "Stop trying to find excuses when all you want is to use violence. You've been like this since your mother's-"

The younger man slammed his hand on the table, interrupting his father, "We're **not** having this conversation. She's got nothing to do with anything.", he stood up and continued, pointing at the man before him, "The one she messed up is _**you**_ , not me.", he put his jacket back on as he spoke, "You were like me before, you were an actual boss. Now you're just.. lazing around the house all day, mourning her or whatever. I don't wanna be the man you became."

"Daiki.", the other man growled, glaring at him.

Aomine continued, pointing at the photos displayed on the walls, "I tolerate the pictures of that woman everytime I come here but I'm **not** here to have a conversation about her."

His father watched him as he walked away, and Aomine looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, "And I got it, I'm not gonna kill those kids.", he said before stepping out of the room.

The family's boss clicked his tongue as Aomine closed the door. He glanced at a photograph displayed on the wall and stared at the gorgeous, dark-haired, smiling woman who was in the frame.

He sighed.

* * *

 

Aomine stepped out of the house, annoyed and knowing damn well that he just lied: he _was_ going to kill those kids, no matter what.

He walked towards the gates and the men who previously greeted him tried to avoid him at all costs: avoiding the man's gaze after he had spoken to his father was an unspoken rule. He arrived next to his car and a younger man wearing streetwear clothes made the mistake of looking at him as he walked. "The fuck you lookin' at ?", Aomine asked as soon as his gaze met the other man's.

The stranger looked at him in confusion and uneasiness, "N-nothing..? I was just-"

Aomine stepped closer to him and interrupted him, "You know who you're dealing with ?", he asked, hitting the brim of the man's cap with the back of his hand and making it fall on the ground. The man flinched and protected his face with his forearms while Kagami got out of the car, running towards Aomine. The chauffeur grabbed the darker man's wrist with a strong grip and put his other hand on his chest, "Stop, you crazy fuck !", he shouted, aggressively pushing him away from the younger man.

Aomine clicked his tongue and glared at the stranger, "Piece of shit.", he growled as he got in the car.

Kagami watched him as he sat on the back seat. _That bastard was gone for less than 10 minutes, what the hell is he even angry about ?_ , he wondered. He sighed and turned around to say something to the younger man, but he had already picked up his cap from the ground and ran away.

Kagami sighed one more time and shook his head as he got back in the car, "What the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you, Aomine ?!", he asked, knitting his brows in annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up.", the man answered, violently kicking the empty seat in front of him, "And it's _Aomine-san_ for you, punk."

Kagami looked at him, obviously unimpressed, "Where do I take you, _**Aomine**_ ?", he asked, stressing the other man's name provocatively.

Aomine sighed and loosened his tie, sinking into the seat as he spoke, "Wherever you want, I don't give a fuck."

The driver glanced at his watch, "It's already past three in the morning. I don't see where I can take you at this time of the night".

"Anywhere's fine.", he clicked his tongue and looked at the driver. "..Unless you're thinking of taking me to your bedroom, that is."

"What ?", Kagami looked at him, confused.

"You heard me, gay boy. I know what you're thinking now when you talk about _'taking me'_."

Kagami's eyes widened, "Holy shit.. I'm gonna be sick.", he said, starting the car with still no clue where he was supposed to go.

Aomine chuckled, "Just take me home."

"You mean _'take me to the usual street'_ ", Kagami said, glancing at him through the rearview.

"Hmm.. Nah.", Aomine placed his hand on the driver's seat and leaned in next to his face to point at a street, "Look, turn here."

He gave him directions until they arrived downtown, and eventually told him to stop the car. Kagami stared blankly in front of him, "That's just another empty street."

"'Course it is, what did you expect ? I still don't trust you.", Aomine said matter-of-factly as he opened his door. "It may or may not be closer to where I live, though."

Kagami looked at him with a raised brow and an irritated expression, "And why should I care ? Is that supposed to make me happy or something ?"

"I don't know. Maybe.", Aomine shrugged and got out of the car. He placed his forearms on the window frame of the passenger's door and looked at the driver, "How about I let you in someday ? For a few pieces of _chocolate_ ?", he asked, snickering and winking at him, "I know that's what you want."

Kagami looked at him blankly, obviously uninterested and tired of his attempts at making fun of him, "That's not in my job description."

"I can add it to your job description if you want me to, you know ?"

The driver's expression was the same as before, "No, thank you. I think this job is already shitty enough."

Aomine laughed and waved at him, "Night, Mister 'I'm gay and I hate my job'."

Kagami immediately started the car and shook his head, knowing that Aomine was probably going to make fun of him for a while now that he knew he didn't dislike men. _Fucking great._

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, Taiga, the guy we're working for is crazy. He shot his own bodyguard in the legs because he was looking at Alex."

Kagami walked towards the garage with his phone in his hand, "He must be a good guy.", he laughed, searching for his keys in his pocket with his free hand as the man on the other side of the phone continued, "I don't even understand him when he talks. I don't know how Alex manages to have actual conversations with him. She says she's just used to crazy people.", Kagami chuckled and Himuro continued, "So what about you ? Do you still hate the Boss' son ?"

"He's getting weird as fuck and his humor is shit.", Kagami said, as he walked towards the car, "But I guess I don't hate him as much as before."

Honestly, Kagami was tempted to tell Himuro about the fact that Aomine's humor had been consisting in sexually harassing him for about a month now, but the term _'sexual harassment'_ wasn't exactly true in this context.

Because first of all, Aomine never made it seem like he wanted to have sex with Kagami; instead, he made it seem like the redhead was the one who wanted to do him; and second, because Kagami didn't even really know if he was wrong anymore.

Even though Aomine was obviously just trying to rile him up and making fun of him, all of his sexual innuendos had an effect on him: he didn't see Aomine as 'just an annoying guy at work' anymore; he started to see him as a _man_ , and, to be precise, as a man who was exactly his ty-

"What the fuck ?!", Kagami exclaimed as he glanced at the rearview.

"What ?", Himuro asked.

"I'll call you back."

Kagami put his phone back in his pockets and turned around to stare at the back window of the car in disbelief. There was something written on the window and after rereading it about five times, he came to the conclusion that he didn't read it wrong.

 _"Kagami sucks dicks."_ was clearly written on the fogged up back window of Aomine's S-class Mercedes.

Kagami didn't even need a proof to know who did this, it was obvious; but he still clearly remembered that he saw Aomine writing on the foggy window with his finger the previous night, as he waited for Kagami to finish a conversation with Kise. The redhead just didn't care enough to wonder what he wrote, so he never checked.

 _What the fuck is this, middle school ?_ , Kagami wondered as he kneeled on the back seat. "Fucking piece of shit.", he cursed, furiously erasing every single letter and wishing he could just erase Aomine's existence at the same time.

That bastard wanted to play a game and Kagami was going to fucking play and beat him at it.

* * *

 

As he stopped the car behind what seemed to be ten billions other vehicles, Kagami banged his fist against the dash board, _"SEE ?! I TURNED LEFT LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO AND NOW WE'RE FUCKING STUCK HERE !"_

"Ahh, shut up..", Aomine picked his teeth, knowing that telling his chauffeur to turn left when he clearly wanted to turn right wasn't a good idea. Kagami was known in the clan as _'the road rage driver'_ ; he just couldn't stand driving slowly, let alone driving during rush hour.

"Yakuza getting stuck in a traffic jam.. This is ridiculous.", Kagami said, sinking into his seat, "This whole country can suck my dick ! I'm fucking done."

Aomine laughed, "Wow, Kagami.. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

The redhead went silent.

See ? He couldn't even be taken seriously because the other man always came up with ways to make fun of him. Kagami had been acting like Aomine's sexual innuendos were totally normal for more than a month but that game was getting old and extremely annoying, especially since he found the little 'Kagami sucks dicks' message on the car's back window two days ago. Dealing with a straight guy who teased him by making it seem like Kagami wanted to have sex with him was a first, but the redhead knew the best way to shut people up was by making them uncomfortable, and _now_ was his chance to shut him up for good.

"..Well that's too bad 'cause you'd be pretty cute with my dick in your mouth.", he said, still looking in front of him.

As expected, Aomine didn't answer.

Good. It seemed Kagami finally beat him at his own game; Aomine probably never expected him to play along, and even if he did, he surely didn't expect Kagami's first joke to be so crude. Shit, he probably looked so uncomfortable it would be hilarious.. Kagami needed to see what face the other man was making.

He eventually glanced at the rearview, blaming it on curiosity, and the man sitting on the backseat frowned, but didn't seem uncomfortable at all. What the hell ?

"..Damn. And you say I'm the one taking it too far ?", he asked.

"You're the one who started playing this game.", the redheaded man answered.

"The shit I say is just funny. It's not that gay."

"No it's not 'just funny', Aomine. _Everything_ you ever said as a joke was gay."

"You just think it's gay 'cause _you're_ gay.", the other man shrugged.

Kagami looked at him, "Why the fuck am I still the gay one in this situation ? And I told you I'm not gay !"

"Yeah you fucking are !", he exclaimed and continued before the man could disagree. "Now I'm 100% sure you want to fuck me."

If Kagami hadn't been stuck in a traffic jam at that exact moment, he would have crashed the car.

"Don't ever say that again.", he glared at the other man through the rearview mirror, and Aomine shrugged and started playing with his phone.

 _Okay seriously, what the fuck was that guy's problem ?_ Did Kagami have to _**scare**_ him to make sure he'd finally shut up ?

* * *

 

The redhead was about to explode as he _finally_ arrived at destination. Aomine had been silent during the whole ride, but being stuck in traffic for thirty minutes was just too much for his patience.

He got out of the car and aggressively opened Aomine's door. The blue-haired man fixed his collar and quickly glanced at the chauffeur, who pratically had _'don't piss me off'_ written on his face. It was funny to see.

Aomine walked towards the building and Kagami followed him. He knew the redhead was pissed but he just couldn't resist and suddenly stopped in front of the door and looked at him, "Oi.", he said, pointing at the man, "Don't stare at my ass."

Kagami looked at him in utter confusion for about two seconds and Aomine laughed. The redhead aggressively pushed him out of the way and cursed, opening the door to get in the building first. He got in the elevator and aggressively pressed the '7' button, before pressing his back against the wall facing the elevator's doors and rubbing his face. He glared at Aomine as he walked in and leaned on the wall that was on his right.

The silence came back as the doors closed and the elevator started moving. Kagami decided to just stare at the ceiling to try to distract himself and think about something else than the fact that his blood was pratically boiling, and it was an efficient method.. until Aomine's deep voice broke the silence.

"I got one question.", he crossed his arms, "Did you ever jerk off thinking about m-"

Kagami violently banged his fist against the cold, metallic surface; only a few centimeters from Aomine's face. He leaned in and looked at him with serious, dangerous eyes, "You're getting on my fucking nerves, Aomine."

The man sarcastically raised his brows and his hands in innocence, "Chill. I'm just trying to have a conversation with my favorite chauffeur.", he smirked.

Kagami wasn't amused.

His red eyes bored into Aomine's and the darker man's smirk was fading away as he stared back without a word. Something about this situation was different than what Aomine had been expecting. Kagami looked mad, indeed, but he wasn't showing it the way he usually did. Instead, it almost looked like the way Aomine usually showed anger: it looked calm, predatory, dangerous. That gaze had something about it that made Aomine speechless for a few seconds and it irritated him. "You're too close.", he finally growled, "What, wanna kiss me or something ?", he sarcastically asked, just to rile him up a little more.

Kagami knitted his brows; his gaze fell on the man's lips for only half a second and it was enough time for Aomine to notice. He looked at him again and narrowed his eyes, "I'm starting to think that you actually wanna know what it'd feel like to have my dick in your ass."

Aomine wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

He snorted, "Huh ?"

Kagami pointed at the 'stop' button that was between Aomine and the doors with the hand that wasn't still forming a fist against the wall. Something about his expression changed and he provokingly raised a brow, "Maybe I should press this button so I can take my time and show you ?"

The darker man narrowed his eyes and scowled. He couldn't tell if Kagami was actually being serious or just joking, but the fact that he sounded like he assumed he could intimidate him was enough to annoy him, "You know I'd kill you.", he said matter-of-factly, glaring at the man.

"Yeah, maybe.", Kagami glared back at him and leaned in closer, "But the question is: would you try to kill me _before_ or _after_ I fuck you against the wall ?", he asked, expecting Aomine to just act like most straight men and to show fear.

_But of course that bastard didn't._

Aomine stared at him for a while and gave him a nod, "Push the button if you wanna find out.", he said in a low voice.

The other man's jaw clenched, "You're playing with fire, Aomine.", he said, resting his finger on the button.

"So are you.", the man answered, slowly sliding his hand in his own jacket and resting the tip of his fingers on the pistol grip; his blue eyes never leaving the other man's red ones.

They silently stared at each other for three more seconds and the elevator bell rang, breaking the dangerous silence as they reached the seventh floor. The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal a hallway.

Kagami stepped back, "I'm serious, Aomine. Stop playing that game.", he said while the other man was putting his hand out of his jacket.

They both walked out of the elevator as if nothing happened, not aware of the fact that their hearts were beating a little faster than usual. Or maybe they just both decided to ignore that fact.

"You'll use the stairs next time.", Aomine said, glancing at the man who was walking in front of him.

"Yeah.", Kagami answered, looking in front of him.

_What the fuck was that ?_

Sure, Aomine _wanted_ to make the other man blow up, it was his goal that day, but something about the whole situation wasn't right. He knew that Kagami was convinced he was straight, so he probably thought he would scare him by acting the way he did in the elevator, that made sense. But for some reason, Aomine was wondering if there wasn't actually a part of truth in his acting, because he looked so serious he wasn't sure if he really was _only_ bluffing.

If he wasn't, Aomine was a little curious about what would have happened in this elevator, and he was starting to wonder if he wasn't actually the one who was bluffing.

_Because he didn't even know if he really would have used his gun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the tension rising ? Because I can. 
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER JGJFHFLH I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT


	6. First adrenaline rush(es)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants to kill his men's murderers even though he told his father he wouldn't, and Kagami starts hating his job a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best but all I have to say about this is 'how do you fucking english'

The streets were dark; cold despite the lack of wind and empty despite the fact that it was a Saturday. It was quiet at this time of the night; most people were sleeping, not imagining for a single second that blood was about to be shed on this street. No one in the whole city knew. No one besides the two men that were waiting in the sleek, black Mercedes that was barely visible in the alley in which it was parked.

"Okay, let me summarize.. Your dad doesn't want you to kill your men's murderers."

The man sitting on the back seat placed his knife between his lips to free his hands in order to take his suit jacket off, "Uh-huh", he answered around the blade.

"..But you secretly made me drive all the way here in Shibukawa 'cause you're gonna do it anyway."

"Yeah.", he answered, putting the weapon out of his mouth.

"..And then we're just gonna go back to the office and you'll pretend you were in Tokyo the whole time ?", Kagami looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"That's right.", Aomine nodded as he picked up the silencer and the black pistol that were resting next to him, "Gonna kill a few mother fuckers, show up for a meeting like nothing happened, have dinner and go to bed."

Kagami hummed, "Sounds risky.", he said, crossing his arms on the steerwheel.

"Nah.", the man shook his head, "Satsuki told me everything I need to know. It's gonna be easy.", he said, fitting the silencer over the barrel of his gun and screwing it tight.

"So what are you gonna do ? Kill them while they're getting head ?", the man asked, indifference in his tone but maybe a little curious nonetheless.

Aomine nodded, "I'll wait till they're about to blow their load and I'll shoot."

Kagami raised a brow and shook his head, "You're sick.", he said, amusement obvious in his voice.

"Sick of knowing those 20 years olds killed my men and are still breathing ? Fuck yes I am.", Aomine said, lazily pressing his back against the door, "I'm gonna need you to act like nothing happened, obviously."

"That's not in my job description.", the driver answered flatly.

"Shut the fuck up, you useless piece of shit.", Aomine clicked his tongue.

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, Aomine."

"Shut the fuck up."

Kagami quickly turned his head to give him a heated glare, "I'll fuck you up the-..."

They both stared at each other and Kagami quickly corrected himself, "..I'll fuck you up.", he said, pointing at him.

Aomine snorted and glanced at his watch, "Please. I could kill you with my bare hands, cremate you, throw your ashes in the sea, take a nap and I'd still have time for breakfast.", he said, raising one finger at a time to emphasize each point before slowly clasping his hands behind his head, "You ain't shit, Kagami."

"You don't know shit about what I can do, asshole.", Kagami glared at him through the rearview.

"You don't know anything about me either."

Both men went silent after this.  
And _this_ was the longest conversation they'd had in two weeks. 

Kagami felt like he was back in November. Aomine wasn't making fun of him anymore; he barely laughed at all and barely talked to him. The only time they looked at each other and the closest they stood next to each other was there, in Aomine's car, because both of them pretty much did everything to stay at least 3 meter away from each other when they weren't in a car.

Yes, _both_ of them.

It was ironic, but Kagami had also been avoiding him during the past two weeks, since the 'elevator incident'.

Standing so close to Aomine made him realize that he was _dangerously_ attracted to him. The relief he'd felt when the elevator's doors opened was ridiculous because he was sure he would have done something stupid - not because he told Aomine he'd do it, but because he _wanted_ to.

He thought he was just a little confused by the tension and the fact that Aomine was a sexy bastard; but he quickly realized he was wrong.

Actually, the whole situation was _**so**_ wrong, because now (and during the past two weeks), not only was Kagami craving the feeling he felt when he stood dangerously close to the other man; but he also wanted to get even closer, to _touch_ him and to do exactly what he told him he'd do when it was only supposed to be _'bluff to scare him'_.

It was like being tempted to touch a sharp object to see if he'd get cut.

And he was almost sure that the other man noticed, because there had to be a reason for him to suddenly stop joking about his sexuality, and for him to give him a look every time he'd accidentaly say something that had homosexual connotations, when Kagami obviously failed to scare him back then.

"Then I got a question, Aomine. Are you gay ?"

There, he finally asked. He'd been wanting to ask for a while. He figured it was the only conversation they'd have and decided to take advantage of it, no matter how weird he may sound by asking this so suddenly. He didn't care what Aomine would think, anyway; he just wanted to make sure.

"No.", the man answered.

Kagami nodded. Oh well, that's the answer he was expecting, anywa-

"I don't really care as long as I get it up.", he shrugged.

_Oh._

"Oh.", was all the redhead answered. Before he could think of something else to say, the sound of tires screeching and roaring engines were approaching, causing Aomine to put his hand on the passenger's seat, "They're here.", he said as a sleek yellow sports car was rolling towards the bar, followed by a yellow one.

Kagami laughed, "Oh yeah, they're definitely Chinese.", he said and continued as Aomine looked at him with a raised brow, "I've seen those cars everywhere in China."

Aomine yawned as he put his trench coat on. Imayoshi told him that Kagami worked in China before, but he never asked for details; he didn't care. He glanced at his watch before opening the door, "Be right back.", he said with a smirk, waving at the driver with the hand that was holding his pistol as he got out of the car.

The chilly air gently carressed the skin of his face as he walked out of the alley, towards the sidewalk.

Two weeks earlier, the idea of telling Kagami about his sexuality sounded like a joke, but now here he was, almost _glad_ he asked.

Kagami was right, Aomine didn't know anything about what he could do, and that was exactly the problem here. For about two weeks, Aomine had been wondering what Kagami could do... _to him._

Kagami was annoying but definitely easy on the eye, that was a fact Aomine had never even thought of denying; nice ass, nice face, nice _eyes_.. Yeah, those eyes had something about them that was different, and the way Kagami looked at him in the elevator had had even more effect on him than the way he talked to him; and that meant a lot.

It was ironic how the eyes that infuriated him a few months ago could now turn him on. And that's the reason why he started avoiding him; he turned him on _too much an_ d Aomine didn't know what would happen if he stood close to him because, to put it bluntly, he wanted Kagami to fuck him before fucking him back, ten times harder.

And he was starting to think that he was probably going to do that sooner or later, because there was a chance the redhead was interested. The day it'd happen would be Kagami's last, obviously, because the way Aomine fucked was brutal, and unless the redhead was a masochist (which Aomine doubted), there was no way he'd pretend the bruises, cuts and bite marks on his body were from of a fist fight. Hell, he might even make it look like rape, just to put Aomine into trouble.

But that day was probably not today and for now, he had other people's death on his list.

He stepped out of the alley with both hands in his pockets and glanced at his left to make sure the street was empty before turning right and heading to the bar, glancing around as he walked. This street was incredibly quiet.

The sports cars were both parked in front of the bar, each one taking two parking spots. Aomine turned right into the alley that was between the bar and a closed shop and pressed his back against the wall, his left shoulder only a few centimeters away from the bar's open window.

The only lamp post's light was dim and barely useful as it turned on and off every three seconds. Empty alcohol bottles were scattered across the ground and on the wall facing him, there was a ladder to climb on the roof of the shop that was next to the bar.

Aomine quickly looked through the window before hiding behind the wall again and as expected; his men's murderers were sitting on a couch and surrounded by five women. Two bartenders were also there; cleaning glasses behind the counter and laughing.

One of the kids was thin, wearing a purple suit, his drink in his left hand and smoking a cigarette with his right hand. He was nonchalantly staring at the ceiling as a woman was massaging his shoulders, occasionally kissing his neck while another one was bobbing her head up and down his cock.

The other one was way bulkier and wearing a cap and sagging pants with a basketball jersey to show off the tribal tattoos on his robust arms and the scorpion tattoo on his neck. He roughly pushed one of the women's head towards his cock while french kissing the two other ones as they stroked his chest and pulled on his golden chains to get his attention.

Aomine wasn't sure which one of these fuckers he wanted to kill the most.

He silently observed them for only five seconds before figuring that he definitely didn't have the patience to wait; he'd been waiting for months, it was enough.

But killing them like that would make him look like a coward. He disliked killing people so sneakily and he was thinking of actually getting in the bar and introduce himself to make sure even those prostitutes would know that no one should mess with him; but he'd risk having his father find out, and that'd be annoying..

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, ready to walk towards the bar's door.

But just when he was about to move, the sound of a man shouting in a foreign language broke the silence. Aomine turned his head towards the sound and glanced at the roof of the shop; his gaze falling on the ladder from which a man jumped, heavily landing on his feet, a baseball bat in his hand.

Aomine raised a brow as the man started running towards him. He shook his head, nonchalantly aiming his pistol at his shin and pulling the trigger, making the man fall onto the broken bottles and slash his right bicep open, which caused him to let his baseball bat go. Aomine was about to whisper something like _'what the hell did you expect ?'_ , but the man started to groan in pain way too loudly, almost screaming.

Aomine scowled, "Shut the fuck up.", he whispered, pointing his pistol at him again "Shut the fuck up or-"

He stopped mid sentence as he felt someone standing behind him. He quickly turned around and stepped to the right by reflex as a man charged him, violently swinging a knife at his neck, the blade glistening in the dark.

Aomine tilted his head just enough to avoid a fatal hit, but not enough to avoid the blade. Blood started slowly coming out of the cut on his neck while he grabbed the man's wrist and expertly twisted it in a way to make him groan in pain and drop his weapon. He twisted the man's arm behind his back and manhandled him, forcing him to stand before him as he stood in front of the window.

Aomine clicked his tongue at the sight of the bartenders aiming firearms at him. He brusquely directed his gun towards his targets with the hand that wasn't firmly holding the man's arm and immediately pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the thinner man's forehead, making his body fall down on the couch while the women screamed and hid behind a wall.

The bartenders started firing despite the fact that Aomine was using one of the gang members as a shield. The man screamed in a foreign language and tried to escape from Aomine's grip until a bullet pierced into his stomach. Aomine cursed and violently shoved him through the window before hiding behind the wall again. He shot one of the bartenders in the shoulder before glancing towards the couch.

The kid was gone.

Aomine shot the other bartender in the chest and ran back towards the sidewalk, ready to get in the bar and find the other kid who was obviously somewhere inside since both cars were still-

"God damn it.", Aomine cursed when he saw the black van with tinted windows and a blank number plate that stopped next to the cars.

The passenger's door opened and Aomine shot the man who was stepping out of the car with a rifle in his hands. Five armed men were stepping out of the vehicle from the back door while eight other men were walking out of the bar.

"..Fuck."

* * *

 

"Fuck..", Kagami groaned as his stomach growled, he pressed his back against his seat and stared at the ceiling; he was so fucking hungry. Why the hell did he forget to bring a snack ? Aomine had been gone for only five minutes so he figured he'd have to wait before-

His brows raised as a man was running into the alley, towards the car. He squinted, trying to figure out who it was in the darkness, until the man was close enough for him to see his hair color - Blue.

Kagami had to admit he was a little impressed.

He laughed, "Well damn, that was fast-"

Aomine opened the passenger's door "Shit !", he cursed, urgently sitting next to him.

"What the-"

"Start the fucking car !", Aomine shouted.

The driver immediately did as he was told, accidentally hitting an armed man with the car as he drove out of the alley, " _Fuck !_ ", he yelled, turning left and leaving the man on the ground where he was quickly forgotten as Kagami glanced at the rearview and saw the two vans with blank number plates that were following them, "What's going on ?!", he asked, looking at the man sitting next to him.

"I think they were waiting for me !"

"That's ridiculous ! How the fuck did they know you'd come ?", Kagami asked, focusing on the road again.

"Shit.. I don't fucking know.", Aomine looked over his left shoulder, "It's not an average gang, they're fucking cra-"

The side rear window suddenly imploded from a bullet's impact.

" _HOLY SHIT !_ ", Kagami shouted, lowering his head and protecting the back of his head with his hand by reflex.

"See ?", Aomine looked at the road again, "They're fucking crazy."

Kagami accelerated towards the bridge he crossed to arrive there; good thing that bar wasn't downtown, he could accelerate without much trouble since the roads were empty. The vans couldn't keep up with the Mercedes and stopped in the middle of the bridge, "You made me drive for two hours straight for _**this**_?", Kagami asked as he rolled towards the highway, "You said it'd be easy but you fucked up like a beginner !"

Aomine glanced around as he spoke, "Shut up. I got one in the head and-", he looked at Kagami as he got into the acceleration lane, "Where are you going, you dumb shit ?!"

"Shut the fuck up !", the driver looked at him and pointed behind them. Aomine looked over his left shoulder, realizing that the yellow sports car was chasing them. "Let me do my goddamn job !", Kagami shouted as he used the acceleration lane to quickly gain speed before merging onto the highway.

Kagami expertly made his way between each vehicle, not slowing down even once. He cursed when he realized that the roaring engine of the sports car was gradually getting louder; the driver looked hesitant but his car was definitely fast, and he still seemed a little more experienced in driving fast than most people.

After about 20 minutes of managing to keep distance between the Mercedes and the other car, the pursuer became more confident and was dangerously approaching. Kagami figured he wasn't going to shake off that son-of-a-bitch by only rolling at 230 km/h. The yellow car was catching up to him and speeded up until it was in the right lane, parallel to the Mercedes.

Aomine cursed colorfully but Kagami didn't mind, that's what he wanted to happen as they approached the highway exit.

He was going to get off the highway at the last second and assuming the driver of the sports car had average reflexes, it'd be impossible for him to turn as soon as Kagami would, and thus he'd have to stay on the highway until the next exit.

Aomine instantly got annoyed at the sight of the driver of the other car - his target. He clicked his tongue as he grabbed his pistol and removed the silencer. He opened the door's window, getting ready kill that guy like he was supposed to, "That fucker's getting too clos-"

The car suddenly swerved to the left, making Aomine's head violently hit the passenger's door, _"OW !"_ , he frowned, _"FUCK !"_ , he yelled, placing his palm on the right side of his head to sooth the pain as he opened his eyes and realized they were on the exit ramp. He glanced at his right again before looking behind him and realizing that the sports car wasn't there anymore.

Kagami drove for about two minutes until he arrived on a separated road.

He suddenly turned right to get on the wrong side of the road and Aomine's eyes opened wide as the loud sound of a honking truck found its way in his ears. The huge vehicle nearly crashed into the car, dazzling him with its headlights as Kagami avoided the collision and resumed driving the wrong way at high speed like it was the most natural thing in the world, avoiding other vehicles until he reached an exit and got a winding mountain road. The car climbed the first hill gradually, and Kagami picked up speed once he reached the top. He turned left, causing the passenger's shoulder to violently hit the door during the sharp turn.

Aomine was about to curse but his eyes widened when he realized that Kagami had no intention of slowing down despite the 180-degree bend ahead of them. He looked at the driver, wondering if he'd lost his mind because of fear, but his eyes only showed self-confidence as he approached the tight, lower speed corner at a dangerous speed.

Kagami positioned his hands on the steering wheel in a way that allowed him to quickly turn it in one full circle and simultaneously pressed the clutch and pulled on the handbrake in one rapid motion, locking the rear wheels and making the back of the car come round. Aomine was sliding to the left as the car rotated; he grabbed the driver's thigh by reflex to prevent himself from bumping into him, unconsciously squeezing on the strong muscles as he looked at the road. Kagami glanced at him as he let the wheel slip through his hand in a controlled way, "Buckle the fuck up, Aomine !", he shouted, releasing the handbrake and looking at the road again.

Aomine took his hand off of the man's thigh and struggled to put his seatbelt on as his body kept being thrown left and right while the driver drifted to negotiate a few other bends and curves; but he eventually succeeded as Kagami started to slow down.

"Shit..", both men cursed as the driver pulled over to the side of the empty road. Aomine took his seat belt off, sinking into the seat.

They both stared in front of them for a few seconds, panting and hearing their own hearts beating in their ears as their sweat was starting to cool.

Kagami sighed, rubbing his face and glancing at the man who was sitting next to him.

Aomine was looking at him.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the accidental touch, maybe it was the fact that they were sitting next to each other; whatever it was, one second later, a dark hand was pulling on the chauffeur's tie and nails were raking through blue hair as Kagami aggressively crashed his lips against Aomine's, making their teeth collide with a 'clink'.

Aomine ripped Kagami's shirt open and roughly ran his cold hand over his skin before painfully digging his fingernails into his left pectoral muscle, almost as if he was trying to rip his heart out of his chest. Kagami inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, hungrily running his tongue across the man's bottom lip and forcefully asking him to part his lips; causing him to furrow his brows in annoyance and disgust. Aomine's grip on his chest tightened and he opened his mouth to harshly dig his teeth into his lower lip, causing the redhead to growl and pull away.

He grabbed the back of the driver's head to push him towards his neck and Kagami pressed his parted lips against the dark skin and began sucking it in his mouth while Aomine shoved his hand between his legs and bluntly grabbed his cock through his pants. Kagami moaned against his neck, harshly bucking his hips and 'sucking' turned into 'biting' when the tip of Aomine's fingers pressed against his balls.

Aomine opened the glove box with the hand that was holding his pistol while the man was biting on his collar bones. He released the redhead's crotch and grabbed the vaseline before opening the door while Kagami took his tie and his suit jacket off.

The darker man was already standing next to the driver's door when Kagami opened it. He grabbed the redhead by his open shirt as soon as he stood up and spun him around, shoving him roughly into the door and causing it to close as his solid chest pressed against it. He shoved his right arm against Kagami's back to hold him in place and used his free hand to hold his hips as he pressed the buldge in his pants against his ass and started grinding against him. Kagami grabbed the brim of his cap and threw his hat on the hood of the car while the man was rolling his hips against his ass, his hand tightening hard enough to leave bruises on his skin.

Aomine almost felt like laughing.

Fuck, it almost looked too good to be true. He could kill him without getting into trouble by blaming his death on the Chinese. He could do everything he wanted to do to him. He could let Kagami do everything he wanted to do to him.

His grip on the chauffeur's hip loosened up.

A moan formed in the back of the redhead's throat as Aomine's dick rubbed against his ass. It felt good alright but there was no way he was going to let him fuck him; Kagami still had something against him and it was the perfect time for him to unleash all of his past anger and frustration. He wasn't going to give himself without a fight. The grip around his hip was loosening up and he took adventage of it to spin around, expecting the man to force him to stay still.

But he didn't.

It almost felt like Aomine helped him to turn around with the hand that wasn't holding his gun. He roughly pressed his right arm on Kagami's chest, making his back hit the door as he slid his knee between his legs and grabbed his red hair with a strong grip. Kagami rolled his hips and shamelessly rubbed his balls and dick against Aomine's thigh and firmly grabbed his waist to pull him closer, so close Aomine could feel his breath hitching; _too_ close for Aomine's liking.

The chauffeur slightly tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes and parting his lips as he leaned in and Aomine used the grip on his red hair hair to harshly pull his head back before their lips could touch.

Kagami growled when the man started biting at his jugular hard enough to draw blood; his grip was getting stronger and their clothed erections were rubbing against each other harder and faster with each second that passed. He roughly slid his hands in the man's trench-coat, feeling the heat of Aomine's body as he followed the slight arch of his muscular back with his hands. He was still staring at the stars and teeth were still ruthlessly digging in the skin of his neck when his hands started wandering onto the man's butt. The rhythm of Aomine's hips accelerated and he hummed as the redhead began massaging his ass and digging his fingers into the strong muscles there. Kagami suppressed a few moans as the line between pain and pleasure started getting blurry, he traced the crack of Aomine's ass, trying to dig his fingers between his asscheeks and to spread them despite the pieces of clothing that were in the way.

Those pieces of clothing were getting annoying.

Their groans and the blood and bite marks on their bodies proved that they were both more animals than humans at that moment; but when Kagami realized that he wasn't going to rip Aomine's pants open no matter how much he was desperately scraping his fingernails against the fabric, he decided to speak, "..Shit, Aomine..", he breathed, "..I want your ass.", his voice was low, deep and thick with desire, vibrating down in his throat while the other man kept biting on it; it sounded like a complaint in his own ears and like a whine in Aomine's.

The darker man smirked against his neck, "Told you you wanted to fuck me.", he chuckled, painfully digging the grip of his pistol in his right ass cheek and making him let out a strangled moan. "Do it.", he said, abruptly releasing his red hair. He took his trench-coat off and carelessly let it fall down on the ground as he walked towards the front of the car. Kagami licked his lips and followed him, watching him taking the lube out of his pants pocket and placing it on the hood as he stood in front of it. "But we gotta make it quick.", he said, glancing at his watch.

Kagami took a condom out of his wallet and placed it between his lips to hurriedly unbuckle his pants, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he stood in front of the other man. He didn't expect him to be willing to bottom and something about it felt dangerous. It wasn't rocket science, Aomine was holding his gun and he could kill him and blame it on the Chinese tonight.

Something inside of him felt that there was a chance he was planning to do that. Kagami assumed Aomine would get rid of him so he could forget about the fact that his chauffeur saved his ass _and_ fucked him in the ass the same night; that's probably what he would have done, too.

He was about to ask him how he knew about the Vaseline but his question was quickly forgotten when Aomine rolled up his sleeves and revealed the mythical beasts that decorated half of his forearms. He shamelessly pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, allowing his dark, hard cock to heavily spring free and rigidly point toward Kagami. Aomine sighed the moment the cold air hit his dick and sat down on the hood, his cock bobbing lightly in the air as he did. He took a generous amount of lube on his fingers while Kagami stepped close enough to start unbuttoning his shirt; his voice dropped an octave, "So you have tattoos..", he purred, looking down at the man with eyes dark with lust.

"'Course I do.", Aomine answerd, bending his leg at the knee and pushing slippery fingers inside of himself. Kagami pushed the man's shirt down his strong, decorated arms while he stretched himself harshly and quickly; his white tank top and the colors of his 3/4 sleeves tattoos were striking against the color of his skin. The redhead traced the dragon koi that was swimming upsteam on his upper arm, "That's- _Nh.._ ", the darker man interrupted him by pulling his underwear down just far enough to free his cock. He sighed softly and tried again, "..That's pretty hot..", he said, reaching for the lube.

"I guess." Aomine shrugged, pulling his fingers out of his hole to take his shirt off entirely as he stood up. Kagami rubbed his shaft with two long, slippery strokes and moved close enough for their hot, throbbing erections to press against each other. He pulled Aomine's pants and boxers down to expose his bare butt entirely and grabbed it with both hands.

Aomine turned his head towards the hood of the car and reached for the ridiculous cap that was resting on it while Kagami was running his fingers up and down his ass crack and biting on his jaw, breathing hard against the skin. He turned his head towards him again and the redhead grabbed the back of his neck to forcefully stick his tongue in his mouth, causing him to growl and grab his jaw forcibly. Aomine painfully tightened his grip and opened wide before harshly clamping his teeth around the chauffeur's tongue. 

Kagami pulled back, frowning, " _OW !_ ", he glared at the man and placed his hand over his own mouth in an attempt to sooth the pain, "Damn it !", he growled, his hand muffling his voice as the metallic taste of his own blood started spreading in his mouth.

Aomine placed the hat on Kagami's head, purposely making his bangs and the brim of the cap cover his eyes, "Don't forget you're just a chauffeur.", he said, grabbing the base of Kagami's dick and giving it a squeeze.

The chauffeur grabbed his shoulder and arched slightly, " _Ngh..!_ ", he groaned while Aomine released him and turned around to place his hands on the hood. Kagami adjusted his hat with both hands before grabbing the man's butt cheeks and spreading them with his thumbs, "You're too full of yourself for a future boss who's about to get fucked by his chauff-"

"Hey.", Aomine interrupted him and shoved the muzzle of his gun up under his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back as he looked at him. Kagami's jaw clenched and the hand that remained on Aomine's ass tightened around his butt cheek while he continued, "Don't get cocky.", he muttered, pressing the tip of his gun a little harder against his skin and intensely glaring at him, "The only reason why you're alive and about to get laid right now is 'cause I'm allowing it."

Kagami swallowed hard.

His dick twitched at the sight of those eyes. Aomine was obviously serious here and the fact that he was still dangerous despite his position made him _incredibly_ arousing; so fucking arousing Kagami didn't even care about the fact that he might try to kill him right after, for fuck's sake.

Aomine placed his hand on the car one more time and spread his legs, "Is the gun really necessary ?", Kagami asked, guiding his cock into him.

"Yeah. So you don't forget who's boss- _nnh.._ ", he lowered his head and bit his lip as the tip of Kagami's cock pressed against his tight entrance, "..And 'cause it's adviced to have protection during sex.", he chuckled, slightly arching his back as the head of the man's cock entered him.

"Just - _Ngh.._ Fuck, you're so tight.. - Just don't point it at me or I'll go limp..", Kagami grunted, ignoring the man's attempt at being funny and biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes and knitting his brows together as Aomine swallowed him inside. He grabbed the man's waist with a strong grip and started moving, immediately setting a rhythm. Aomine began moving his hips to meet his thrusts as Kagami started picking up speed, pressing his thumbs in the small of Aomine's back.

Kagami was planning to fuck him roughly and to dominate him, but even with his mind hazy with desire, he could tell he couldn't do that. And he didn't mind, because he had other plans now - He wanted to show him just how good he could fuck him; so good Aomine wouldn't forget it even if he hypothetically killed him.

He pulled out.

Aomine bit back a moan as the head of Kagami's cock slid out of him. He glanced at the man behind him, ready to fuck him up if he dared leaving him empty and unsatisfied, and Kagami placed his foot into the top of Aomine's pants and tugged them along with his boxers down to his ankles. He bent over to grab the man's left leg and forcefully lift it, freeing it from the pants to firmly hold it between his right arm and his waist. Aomine raised a brow and chuckled as he shifted, only using his right forearm to support his upper body and placing his other hand in front of him as Kagami's dick entered him again and filled him even deeper than before.

Kagami slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained in his ass before slamming into him so hard Aomine's knee violently hit the car and his body scooted across the hood a few centimeters. Kagami bent over and placed his left hand on the car, just next to the other man's as he kept ramming hard and deep into him, making his dick bounce at every thrust he made into him.

Aomine laughed in pleasure and began stroking his own dick with the hand that wasn't holding his gun and supporting his upper body, " _Ohh_ fuck yes.." he moaned, shutting his eyes and encouraging Kagami to pick up the pace, grunting. It was only a matter of thrusts before he found Aomine's prostate. He carefully watched his smirk fading away as he started hitting it more and more accurately with each thrust; that was satisfying but _shit, did Aomine always look that hot ?_

Aomine cursed, stroking his cock up and down faster and matching the rhythm of Kagami's skin slapping against his ass; he threw his head back and bit his lips to stop a few moans from coming out of his mouth without his permission. Kagami took it as an invitation and leaned in to roughly bite the man's throat. He found a fresh laceration just under Aomine's left ear and ran his tongue directly across it before biting down on the skin around it hard enough for the cut to start bleeding again. Kagami couldn't tell whose blood he was tasting anymore.

He released the man's neck after biting on it one last time, " _Aomine-_ ", he moaned, losing his rhythm as he approached climax. He released the man's leg but it was still wrapped around him as Aomine's foot was pressing against the small of his back almost painfully to push him deeper into him, harder. The chauffeur grabbed the back of his head to turn it toward him and leaned close enough to swallow Aomine's gasps and occasional moans as he kept burying his cock as far in his body as he could.

Kagami was _starving_ for the man's lips; his tongue craving contact with his. He ran his tongue over Aomine's lips and bit on the bottom lip with just the right amount of pressure for him to arch and let out a moan, his asshole tightening around Kagami's cock and bringing him even closer to climax.

Kagami boldly pressed his parted lips against his, earning a grunt of disapproval from him as he shoved his tongue in his mouth and forcefully began exploring it, closing his eyes. Aomine knitted his brows together as he felt the redhead moaning heavily in his mouth while his uninvited tongue moved against every corner of his hot cavern.

Kagami's kiss was forceful, passionate, hot, _greedy_ ; so fucking greedy Aomine would have bit that insistent bastard's tongue off if his mind hadn't been clouded with pleasure at that precise moment. His tongue moved with expertise against his, demandingly asking him to kiss back and somehow before Aomine knew it, his own tongue was messily entering Kagami's mouth. The redhead moaned, welcoming the man's hot, reluctant tongue and letting him dominate the kiss as he kept thrusting into him. Kagami closed his lips around Aomine's tongue before sucking on it just hard enough for pain and pleasure to be one.

And Aomine's back arched; he moaned, his walls clenching violently and hotly around Kagami's dick, " _Ah-_ _Aomine..! Fuck-_ ", the chauffeur moaned, arching above him as his orgasm shot into him, causing him to lose control of the rhythm of his thrusts. Aomine's forearm was slowly giving out and strong arms were holding him; he moaned as Kagami's tongue entered his mouth again and flicked against his, sending electricity through his body. He pulled on Kagami's hair and kissed him back once again, wanting him to suck on his tongue one more time; and that's exactly what he did.

Aomine violently arched beneath him and lost control of everything. He couldn't control the way his left leg tightened around the other man's body, the way his walls clenched around Kagami's dick, the way his left hand tightened around his own cock as he came, _the way his right hand violently clenched around his pistol._

A loud gunshot echoed in the mountains as Aomine reached climax.

Kagami pulled away as his heart jumped out of his chest, _"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT !"_ , he yelled in his native language, placing his hand on his chest and almost sure he could smell the faint smell of burnt powder. He glanced at the pistol before looking at the man beneath him with eyes wide open, "Why did you fucking fire your gun ?!"

Aomine was panting and looking at him from head to toe without a word; for a second he was sure he accidentaly killed him. He sat up after a few seconds, wiping his mouth, "..I.. wanted to make sure you'd pull out as soon as I'd come.. Guess it worked."

"You're fucking crazy !", Kagami exclaimed, oblivious to Aomine's lie. He tried to calm his heart down and threw the condom on the ground before walking towards the car to get tissues, glancing at Aomine in case he'd point his gun at him.

He handed most of the tissues to Aomine, staring at the pistol in his right hand the whole time. The man noticed and sighed, "..I'm not gonna kill you, if that's what you're wondering."

Kagami looked at him and nodded silently, obviously not sure if he should trust him. He watched him as he cleaned himself up, staring at the ground the whole time and rubbing his lips with the back of his right hand, scowling; he looked conflicted, almost _disgusted_ , and Kagami noticed, "..You okay ?", he asked with a raised brow, buckling up his pants. He wasn't sure why he asked.

Aomine looked at him like he was snapping back to reality, "..'Course I am. I can still walk after this.", he shrugged, putting his pants back on.

"No I mean.. you kinda look like you're regretting it.", the redhead said with both brows furrowed. He shouldn't give a shit about him regretting it, really, but Kagami fucked him as good as he could and he knew that Aomine felt good, so why the hell did he look like he hated it ?

"Hah ?" the man asked as he buttoned up his shirt, confused by the question. The word 'regret' wasn't in his vocabulary and sex definitely wasn't going to change that fact. He shook his head, "Nah..", he sighed, "You just- kiss and hug too much and it disgusts me."

"Oh right..", Kagami said, "..Guess I kinda got carried away.", he shrugged before heading to the car, knowing that he _definitely_ got carried away; most of those kisses weren't even supposed to happen. He assumed the reason why he wanted to kiss him so badly was probably because Aomine didn't want to. And.. Okay, maybe the fact that Aomine was a gorgeous mother fucker helped, too.

Aomine was still in front of the car, putting his trench coat back on. He sat on the hood and sighed as he put his pistol back in his coat.

The reason why he was startled by the gunshot wasn't because of the unexpected noise and it wasn't because of the fact that he lost control and accidentaly fired his pistol either - It was because he thought he'd killed Kagami.

And the thing is that he shouldn't have been worried about that, because that's what he _was_ planning to do.

But now that he thought about it, was there even a reason for him to do that anymore ?

The few men who topped him were all six feet under, but he always killed them for good reasons; it was either professional or simply because they were getting clingy or cocky. But Kagami wasn't any of those, he was a member of the clan, he proved his worth and gave Aomine a mind blowing orgasm; why the hell would he kill him now ?

He unconsciously rubbed his lips again, like he was trying to wipe away something invisible.

Aomine didn't usually kiss; he was born in a world of violence and always made sure that the people he slept with could tell which world he was from just by the way he was fucking them.

Well, that was two years ago, when he still had a sex life.

And now he was disgusted, because not only did he kiss Kagami back, but he also fucking _came_ while doing so.

He didn't even feel like fucking him back anymore. He knew there was a chance he'd want to kiss him one more time if they ever had sex again, and he didn't want to risk doing so. He decided to just see it as a one night stand.

He rubbed his lips again before shaking his head and clicking his tongue as he stood up.

Kagami took his cap off and threw it as far as he could before opening the car and sitting down on the seat with a huff, observing Aomine as he was standing in front of the car. He watched him bend over to pick up the jar of lube that seemed to have fallen on the ground before walking towards the passenger door and throwing the jar as hard as he could towards the trees.

"Why did you do that ?!", Kagami asked, looking at him from his seat.

Aomine opened the passenger's door, "What, you used it before ?"

"Well yeah. It's useful to clean battery terminals."

Aomine stared at him for about three seconds and rolled his eyes. He was about to sit on the passenger's seat and froze before closing the door and opening the passenger side rear door instead. He used his foot to brush the pieces of broken glass away and sat down on the back seat.

Kagami started the car, "We're late as fuck.", he said, trying to put his tie back on with only one hand.

"I noticed." Aomine watched him giving up and cursing as he tossed the tie on the passenger seat, he frowned, "Where's your cap ?"

"..Huh ?", Kagami kept his eyes on the road and scratched his cheek, "I don't know."

* * *

 

Kagami managed to arrive on time; in only one hour and a half instead of three hours. He was shivering and trying to close his suit jacket as they both stood in front of the usual building's door; he was freezing and he couldn't button up his shirt since, well, there were no fucking buttons anymore. Aomine looked at him from head to toe with a raised brow, "You stay outside."

"Huh ? Why ?!"

"This building is full of people who'd be suspicious just looking at us.", Aomine answered.

"Oh.. Okay.", Kagami shrugged, vigorously rubbing his arms, "You don't look like you just did.. what we did, though."

"Yeah ? Well you totally look like you just got laid.", Aomine pointed at him, "Go for a ride and get that stupid expression off your face."

Kagami rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever.", he said and headed back to the Mercedes.

He got in the car and turned up the heat, glancing at the building as Aomine was opening the door.

He looked up in the mirror and checked the bite marks on his neck before opening his jacket again. He looked down at his chest and silently stared at the red marks on his left pectoral muscle for a while.

_Aomine was wild and for some reason, Kagami felt like trying to tame him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The dragon koi symbolizes overcoming difficulties, just like the koi did by climbing the Dragon Gate. It is also seen as a symbol of strength and will. A dragon is a representation of power and ferocity, along with mystery and aura. It is also seen as re-birth, new start and it indicates the tattoo wearer to move on, and to start afresh in life. When the fish is depicted to be swimming upstream, it can symbolize that the person who has got the tattoo is still struggling with his problem."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter !


	7. First drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like most people who live in a world of violence and crime, Kagami is less trusting and more reserved about his life than normal people. However, even though he doesn't really realize it, he's actually the kind of man who starts opening up a little bit after being inside someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD TO POST THAT SHIT AND TBH ITS KINDA TRASH BUT TAKE IT  
> idk if anyone even cares about that fic anymore lmao but it's still ongoing cuz even tho knb is over aokaga wont ever stop. can't believe the last time i updated it was in 2014, i forgot how to write so i hope that chapter won't be too bad  
> I'm still planning to finish this asap and I hope I'll be able to write the future chaps like I wrote the previous one cuz that chapter was the best thing ive wrote in my entire life lmao

The amount of times Kagami had sneezed since he'd walked into the break room was ridiculous, and the way he'd been cursing everytime he spilled his coffee on his hand while sneezing wasn't helping. Takao's laughter filled the room as he pointed out that Kagami was probably going to need another cup of coffee if he kept spilling it like that.

Cursing one last time, Kagami finally placed the cup on the table right in front of the sofa as he sat on it, blowing his burnt fingers. Takao snickered as he sat next to him, "If you caught a cold I'm guessing last night was _**really**_ intense."

"Uh, what ?"

"Oh don't act all innocent.", Takao winked at him, "You, Aomine, last night. You _**know**_ what I'm talking about."

Takao stared at him for a while, and the inside of the redhead's mouth was becoming dry even though he'd just swallowed some of his coffee. He didn't know what to answer to that, _why the hell does that guy look so happy that I fucked his-_

"Didn't Aomine tell you he told us everything ? It was on the news too. That's kinda what happens when you kill people and leave some corpses behind."

_Oh._

"O-Oh.. Yeah.", Kagami coughed.

The other man laughed, "Well, even thought that was his idea, I gotta admit you got balls. I'm starting to understand why Akashi hired you, Sakurai wouldn't have done what you did. He probably would've fainted or something", he said before walking out of the room, wondering whether someone as reckless as Kagami was good for Aomine.

Kagami sighed and sank into the sofa while Takao walked away. Man.. He was being stupid. It's not like _**Hey,**_ _**I fucked your future boss**_ was written on his forehead. He sighed again and took another sip of his coffee while his gaze fell on the clock displayed on the wall. "Oh, shit", he said as he stood up, realizing he was five minutes late. He gulped his coffee down and left, not noticing that Kuroko had been standing next to a coffee machine the whole time.

 

* * *

 

He was supposed to wait for Aomine outside of the building to drive him to his father's house, but the man was nowhere to be found yet. It was unusual for him to be late, and Kagami decided to use that as an opportunity to look at Aomine's new car more carefully. He knew the man was filthy rich, but he didn't expect him to have a _Bugatti Galibier_ ; he'd always thought the Yakuza didn't ever drive cars like those. However, he wasn't going to complain, that car looked fucking _beautiful_. Also, the more he looked at it, the more he thought it actually fitted Aomine. The car was black, which made this car look classy while also looking extremely powerful. It was the type Kagami definitely wouldn't ever mind getting inside of.

But Kagami didn't have the key yet, and he was starting to wonder what the hell was taking Aomine so damn long. It was already past fifteen and there was still no sign of him. Kagami was starting to think that maybe he was actually early, or something.

He eventually decided to go back in the building and headed to Aomine's office. Imayoshi was standing in front of the room, smoking a cigarette. The door was closed but Kagami could still hear a relatively loud noise coming from inside. "Is he beating up someone ?", the redhead raised a brow.

The man standing in front of him laughed, nodding, "If he calls ya in his office there's a ninety nine percent chance it's 'cause you're gettin' hit."

Just as Imayoshi finished talking, the door opened and a man that was almost Kagami's height got out of the room, the bruises on his face were definitely not hiding the fact that he looked like he was about to cry. Imayoshi walked away with the man, waving at Kagami while Aomine walked out of the room nonchalantly. Kagami finally looked at Aomine, who nodded his head at him as a sign of acknowledgement. "Let's go", he said and headed towards the stairs.

The chauffeur sneezed , "So you told them everything about what happened ?", he asked as he rubbed his nose and started following the other man.

Aomine shrugged, "Well yeah.", he looked at him, "There were bullet holes in my car. 'S not like you can hide that shit."

 

* * *

 

The ride to get to the boss' house had been quiet. Aomine looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second; it was actually quite a sight, or it would have been if Kagami had looked at him at least once, which he didn't. He didn't feel like it, and he was too busy moaning internally everytime the engine made a noise. Fuck, he really wanted to drive that car at full speed.

Once Kagami parked and stopped the engine, he finally glanced at the other man. Usually, whenever they'd arrive in front of the boss' house, Aomine would sigh heavily and open the door as soon as the car stopped. Kagami was so used to it that he immediately turned around when he didn't hear that usual sigh.

"Hey-... Oh.", he went silent when he realized that Aomine was actually asleep. It was kind of a weird sight, honestly, and he couldn't help staring for a few seconds. Aomine's chest was rising and falling slowly and besides the fact that he looked goddamn _gorgeous_ , somehow, for once, he kind of looked peaceful. Kagami wanted to let him sleep for a while so he hesitated before calling his name. "...Aomine.", he finally said, just loudly enough for the other man to open his eyes. "We're here."

The man sitting on the back seat looked at him with a bit of confusion in his eyes, and finally sighed and rubbed his face before getting out of the Bugatti. Kagami watched him walk towards the gates before he suddenly turned around and walked back towards the car, "My tie. On the backseat."

The chauffeur grabbed the necktie and handed it to the other man. Their fingers only brushed as Aomine took the tie, but it was enough for both of them to notice. Their eyes met for a short moment before Aomine started tying his tie and walked away.

Kagami sighed and crossed his arms on the wheel. Even though he was ignoring it, he knew he could still remember every single feelings from last night if he wanted to. Whether it was the adrenaline or just the feeling of Aomine's hands on his skin, it looked like his brain wasn't going to forget it just like that. Maybe because -he wasn't going to lie to himself- that night had been fucking amazing.

But that was it. Even though Aomine's was still looking as good as ever (hell, Kagami thought he looked even more handsome now) and even though Kagami would definitely not say 'no' if Aomine ever wanted them to do it again, he wasn't going to try anything, and he wasn't going to thirst over the darker man either. He was too proud to show interest to someone who showed a hint of regret after having sex with him. And the disgusted expression on Aomine's face right after he came back to his senses was kind of a big hint. No lie, even though Kagami _knew_ he made him feel good, his ego took a little hit after seeing that. And Kagami's ego was definitely more important to him than the urge to touch the other man again.

 

* * *

 

After a while, Kagami could have sworn that it had been more than three years since Aomine had gotten out of the car. It'd actually been a little more than a hour but really, _what's the difference ?_ Kagami was hungry as shit.

Just as his stomach was starting to growl like crazy, Aomine was finally walking through the gates, looking just as tired as before, but also looking like he could kill a few small children out of anger.

But, even though Kagami hadn't really realized, it wasn't just anger, Aomine was frustrated, too.

The fact that Aomine's father was always against his ideas didn't ever really affect him; he didn't give a fuck, because he usually didn't fuck up. Most of the time, even though his ideas were always more or less risky, in the end he would always show up at his dad's house and tell him something like 'See ? my _'shitty idea'_ worked.' But this time, it was different. He fucked up and he couldn't deny it. But it's not like he could have known that his targets were (probably) waiting for him. Something about the whole situation was different. He was kinda used to end up in dangerous situations where he could die at any moment, but for the first time, he ended up in a situation where he felt trapped, and it pissed him off to no end.

He glanced at Kagami as he walked towards the car. Honestly, he knew he would have saved his own ass if Kagami hadn't been there, because, well, he was Aomine Daiki; but he couldn't deny the fact that Kagami had really been useful. He'd always wondered why Akashi was so interested by him, but he was starting to understand.

He sighed. Even though he _did_ kill one of his targets, he knew that a lot of shit was going to happen in the future, and he didn't know why, how, or when. It wasn't an usual gang, and the fact that he had no idea what the fuck was going on frustrated him like crazy. He'd spent the whole night with other members of the family to try to understand what was going on, but he still had no clue who those people were and why they were fucking with his clan. Honestly, he felt like shit. He just wanted to go home, drink, and fall asleep.

He mumbled something under his breath as he kicked an empty can that was on the floor, and his gaze fell on an innocent man who was looking at him. Kagami was watching from the inside of the car, sighing and expecting Aomine to do some crazy shit like he always seemed to do, but he didn't : he only sighed and walked towards the car.

He sat down on the back seat with a huff, and Kagami's eyes were looking at him through the rearview, both eyebrows raised, "Damn. You're not beating up a random citizen tonight ?"

"Nah.", Aomine sighed, ignoring the other man's sarcasm, "Take me to the convenience store."

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long before they arrived, mostly because it wasn't far away, but also because Kagami was hungry as fuck. The owner of this store was one of Aomine's men, so, obviously, Aomine didn't need to pay, and neither did his chauffeur. There are actually a lot of perks of being part of a criminal organization.

The streets were quiet and empty that night, there were only three cars on the parking lot. Kagami didn't know why he did it, but he decided to drift park between two of those, just because, which caused Aomine's heart to do a backflip in his chest, especially since he was about to fall asleep again. Before he could react, the Bugatti was perfectly parked, and the driver was already getting out.

Aomine rolled his eyes and also got out of the car, "Cocky piece of shit", he said, shaking his head while looking at the redhead from his side of the car and slamming the door close.

Kagami sneezed and started following the slightly taller man, "That cocky piece of shit _kiiiinda_ saved your ass, though."

Aomine laughed sarcastically.  "All you did was make me miss my target.", he finally looked at him as they stepped into the store, "Why the fuck are you following me ?"

"I'm hungry."

 

* * *

 

While they walked inside, three younger men were quietly arguing while standing next to the Bugatti.

One of them, a bulky young man, was trying to make his point without yelling, "Just look at that fuckin' car ! All you need is to steal _**one**_ wallet, and we'll be fuckin' rich !"

The smaller of the bunch shook his head as he answered, "I'm tellin' ya, they look like Yakuza. I don't wanna fuck with 'em, man."

The bulky man slapped him on the shoulder, "Quit bein' a little bitch ! Since when do Yakuza drive Bugattis anyway ?"

The third man of the bunch, a blonde man, was laughing, "Dude, look. Even if they _were_ Yakuza, we're not askin' you to _fight_ them, we just need you to do what you do _all day_.", he turned his head towards the convenience store as Aomine and Kagami walked out of it. "Check out how the dark dude's dressed, man ! I don't even know what brand that suit is, but you can tell he's fucking rich. He must be a business man or some shit. Just _**imagine**_ how much he got in his wallet."

Kagami looked at Aomine and took a bite of one of the sandwiches he just got, "You gonna drink that here ?", he asked, pointing at the plastic bag full of bottles of alcohol that the other man was holding.

"'Course not. I'm going home first."

The chauffeur looked at the three men who were walking towards them, "Those guys have been looking at us since we arrived.", he said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I noticed."

"The fuck is their problem ?", Kagami growled with his mouth full as he walked next to Aomine, trying not to make the steak fall off his sandwich; it would be tragic.

Once the smaller of the three men was close enough to Aomine, he bumped his shoulder against his, his hand reaching for the Yakuza's pocket so fast most people wouldn't have noticed. However, Aomine wasn't like most people. His hand stopped him right before he could reach his wallet. He grabbed the small man's arm with a strong grip and clicked his tongue, "You think you can pull that shit with _**me**_?", he asked, looking down at the man with a raised brow.

"Wh-what ?", the small man stuttered, looking around for help.

Suddenly, a strong hand pushed Aomine away from the fragile-looking man, "Let him go asshole !", the bulky man yelled as he pushed him away from his friend. Aomine sighed and released the smaller man's arm, slowly turning towards the bulkier man and putting his plastic bag on the floor. Kagami was taking his second sandwich out of the plastic bag and began eating it as he kept walking towards the car, not giving a damn about what was happening around him, it wasn't his business.

The blonde man laughed as he watched the redhead walk past him, "Told y'all they weren't shit, look at that pussy running away !"

Okay, now it was his business. "Fuck did you say ?", Kagami growled, grabbing his shoulder with a strong grip.

The man turned around and slapped Kagami's sandwich with the back of his hand, "Don't touch me, bitch !" he yelled while the sandwich violently hit the ground. The blonde man kept shouting but Kagami couldn't hear what he was saying, he was too busy staring at the sandwich that was on the ground. Eventually, his fist violently connected with the man's nose, making him yell and stumble back.

Aomine clicked his tongue, "Fuck off Kagami." he said while taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, which made the small stranger yell while pointing at Aomine's decorated forearms.

"See ?! I was right ! They're fuckin' Yakuza !", he shouted and ran away.

"Fuck it !", the bulky man charged him and swung his fist at him. Aomine grabbed his arm before punching him in the face. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned his head towards Kagami, who landed another punch to the other dumbass' face, making him fall on the ground with a thud and groan.

Suddenly, the bulky man grabbed Aomine's collar, shoving a knife under his chin, " _DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SLICE HIS FUCKIN' THROAT OPEN !_ ", the man yelled while looking at Aomine's chauffeur. His deep voice echoed in the parking lot and then, everyone stopped moving.

It was quiet as Kagami looked away from the trembling man on the floor to look at the other stranger, who had his brows knitted together, hands slightly shaking. Kagami stared at him for a few seconds, and suddenly, the two Yakuza broke out in laughter.

"You think _**I**_ give a fuck ?", the redhead asked, his voice filled with amusement. Aomine kept laughing while Kagami turned around and smashed his fist into the blond man's face just before he had the time to stand up again. The man groaned in pain.

Aomine pressed his neck against the blade, still laughing, "You wanna slice my throat with this shit, really ? That's so cute.", he said, letting out a sleepy laugh and looking at the redhead, whose opponent was lying on the ground, "Isn't he cute, Kagami ?", he asked, pointing at the trembling man.

Kagami laughed, "Yeah, he really fucking is."

Aomine snickered, "I almost don't feel like knocking him the fuck out." He grabbed the blade with a strong grip and smashed his fist into the man's face, making him fall onto the ground, " _ **Almost.**_ "

Kagami walked towards the bulky man, who was now laying on the floor too, and bent over to pick up the plastic bag that was right next to him, "Don't fuck with the yakuza.", he said and headed to the car.

Aomine grabbed his own plastic bag and followed the other man, " _'Don't fuck with the yakuza'_ ?.. What the fuck was that ?", he laughed.

"..Shut up."

"That was so fucking lame. I bet you've been wanting to say that for months.", he laughed again.

"Shut the fuck up."

They reached the car and before Kagami could open the driver's door, Aomine spoke again, "Hey, have a drink with me." he said as he sat on the hood of the car.

Kagami raised a brow, "I thought you said you'd drink at home.", he waited for an answer but when he figured he wouldn't get one, he decided to sit next to him.

Aomine handed him a bottle, "Here."

The other man stared at the bottle for a while before pointing at the red liquid that was spilling from Aomine's hand, "Check your hand, man. You're bleeding."

Aomine raised a brow. He grabbed the bottle with his right hand to look at the left one. Blood was glistening as it came out of the cut and spilled down his tattooed arm, staining his shirt. "Oh..", he shrugged and gave Kagami another bottle with his unstained hand.

They both sat there for a while, watching the two men they'd just beat up finally walk away, "How the hell didn't those guys know that you're a Yakuza ?", Kagami asked.

"Probably 'cause they're dumb as fuck. And maybe 'cause the Yakuza usually don't own those cars."

"How come you got one then ?"

"My family is the only one that's connected with the Sicilian mafia. So the first cars I ever bought were Italian ones." he noticed Kagami's confusion and continued, "I wanted to show up in them when I had meetings with other clans, so they don't forget how powerful we are." he shrugged, "After a while, I started getting other cars that the Yakuza usually don't drive. Didn't matter if they were Italian or not."

"So what, only the Aomine family members own Italian cars, and you're the only Yakuza in the country that has a Bugatti ?" Kagami didn't know much about the Yakuza but he knew they mostly only drove black Mercedes or Lexus, sometimes BMW's. It seemed Aomine didn't care what it was as long as he liked the car. "Let me guess. You want the members of other Yakuza clans to recognize you before you even step out of the car ?" he asked with a raised brow.

Aomine hummed with a smirk.

"But it's not like other clans can't afford those cars, right ? What if some guy from another family gets an Italian car too ? Or a Bugatti ?"

"My men beat the fuck out of him and burn the car down."

"Oh." Kagami opened his bottle, "That's nice."

Aomine snickered.

"So what happened in your office earlier ? What did that guy do ?"

Aomine sighed, "That fucking retard was fucking the wife of another clan's member and he wanted to marry her."

Kagami looked at him, "Why the fuck did he decide to marry _her_ ?"

The other man opened his bottle and shrugged, "Beats me. He says they're 'in love' or some shit."

"The hell is this bullshit ?", the chauffeur raised a brow.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Man, don't ask me.", he said and brought his drink closer to the other man's.

Kagami lightly tapped his bottle against Aomine's and they both silently sipped their drinks for a few minutes, until the darker man spoke up, "Hey." he lowered his drink and looked at him, "Remember when I beat you up ?"

Kagami nearly choked, "You didn't ' _beat me up_ ', asshole !", he shouted, wiping his drink off his mouth and pointing at himself with his free hand, "I was still standing !"

Aomine stared at him with a raised brow, "Whatever", he shook his head before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a few more sips. Kagami looked at him until he continued, "You lost your shit when I talked about your parents."

Kagami paused, he definitely wasn't expecting that, "I'm _not_ telling you my life story, Aomine."

The other man smirked, "Come on. I'll tell you a secret of mine too.", he said, definitely not planning to tell him shit about him.

"You seriously think I give a fuck about your secr-"

"They dead ?"

Kagami sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Yes, they fucking are. You happy now ?"

"Man," Aomine took another sip, "We're having like, a deep conversation under the moon and the stars and shit right now. Stop ruining it."

Kagami stared at him, he wasn't sure why but he started talking, "I had a car accident when I was a kid. My dad and I survived but my mom died. And a few years later my dad got beat up to death by a random guy." he could feel that Aomine was going to ask why, so he continued "That ugly fucker bumped into my dad's car while we were both inside of it. So they started arguing and it went out of control."

"How old were you  ?"

"Ten I think ? Took one punch from that motherfucker and I was almost KO'd on the ground watching him beating up my dad.", Kagami chuckled. "My old man died 'cause his throat was cut open when he fell on broken bottles, so most people didn't see him as a murderer." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "That shit was driving me crazy. I started picking fights with everyone all the time just 'cause I felt like it. That's how I met Tatsuya, my bro. He's the reason I started street racing." he finished with a small smile.

"Wait." Aomine stopped him, "Your parents kinda both died because of cars, right ? Aren't you supposed to be traumatized or some shit ?"

"Well yeah, that's kinda why I started street racing."

Aomine stared at him, "You started driving cars at top speed to beat your fear of cars ?", he laughed. Kagami's way to deal with things was interesting. And kinda hot. "So how did you get involved with the business ?"

"Tatsuya introduced me to Alex, a woman who was there during one of my races. She said she needed someone like me and that the job was well paid."

"What the fuck does street racing have to do with transporting drugs ? You only drove trucks.", Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't only about trucks, asshole !", Kagami shouted. Aomine opened another bottle as he continued and made hand gestures as he spoke, "Look, basically most of the time we had to put the dope in some fast car, right ? Then all I had to do was to drive as fast as I could on the highway to bring the drug to the destination. _**That**_ was my job. It had to be someone who could drive fast enough to be able to shake off the cops if something went wrong."

"Hmm.. And you got tired of America so you left, right ? Heard that from Imayoshi.", Aomine took another sip, "You know what ? If it were me, I would've killed my old man's killer right before leaving the country."

"Well yeah, that's what I did.", the other man shrugged.

Aomine gave him a look, "Seriously ?"

The redhead nodded as he drank, "Beat him up to death right before I took a plane to China."

"Damn.", Aomine chugged the rest of his bottle down, he'd always thought Kagami was just a good guy who took the wrong path because he needed money, "I didn't know you killed a dude."

"..Well yeah.. I did kill a few ones.."

Aomine chuckled as he opened his last bottle. They were silent for a while, simply drinking while staring in front of them. Aomine was starting to feel drunk with alcohol and sleep. "So when was the last time you killed someone ?", he asked out of nowhere.

Kagami thought for a few seconds before he answered, "Uh.. A little more than a year ago when I was still in China. Some guy tried to force Alex to become a hooker."

Aomine hummed around the bottle. His body temperature was raising.

"I mean, it's not like she _**needed**_ me to protect her or anything, y'know ? She beat his ass so bad he lost an eye."

Aomine chuckled, "That's kinda hot." He wasn't exactly sure whether he was talking about women who can fuck you up bad enough for you to lose an eye or just about Kagami killing someone.

The redhead ignored his comment, "Anyway.. Lost my cool and beat him up to death once I learnt about it.", he said, getting up and throwing his bottle away while heading to the driver's side door.

"Hmm..", Aomine chugged down the rest of his drink and threw the bottle away. Yeah, it was definitely the fact that Kagami had killed people _**with his bare hands**_ that was hot. Actually, it was arousing as hell. Aomine was sure he could get hard just imagining it. "Don't like people fucking with the ones you care about.. I like that. You're cute, Kagami."

The redhead looked at him with a disgusted expression, "Yeah and you drank too much. How many bottles did you...", he trailed off as soon as the other man started wrapping an arm around his waist, his hand sliding down his stomach and roughly grabbing his cock while he pressed his chest against his back. Kagami grabbed his hand with a strong grip and let out a long sigh."The fuck are you doing..", he asked. He knew damn well what the man was doing, and it was bad.

"What do you think I'm doing ?", Aomine chuckled against his neck.

"You're fucking _**drunk**_ , Aomine. Get off me.", he growled. He knew his self-control wasn't going to last long if Aomine kept doing shit like that.

Aomine chuckled again, "Drunk and kinda horny..", he said while his free hand traveled under the other man's shirt and grabbed his pectoral muscle.

Kagami felt chills traveling down his spine, and that's all it took for his self-control to disappear. "Fuck.", he cursed and placed his right hand against the car, biting his lower lip. He used his left hand to press Aomine's hand harder against his cock while flashbacks from the previous night and other lewd thoughts involving Aomine's dick and ass were flashing through his mind. He breathed, "..How do you wanna d-"

Aomine yawned loudly and interrupted him as he spoke, "Anyway, I wanna sleep, take me home."

Kagami turned his head to looked at him in utter confusion for a few seconds. He clicked his tongue in annoyance; he couldn't fucking believe this guy, and he also couldn't fucking believe himself for getting so easily excited. "Fucking piece of shit.", he cursed and pushed Aomine away from him before getting in the car, sighing heavily and shaking his head while the other man sat on the back seat, yawning again.

 

* * *

 

Aomine still refused to give his adress to his chauffeur and got out of the car once they arrived at the usual street. Kagami was rolling slowly next to him, "Shouldn't I actually take you _**home**_ this time?"

"Nah."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think you're just a hobo or some shit."

Aomine laughed, "Please, I'm fucking **rich.** I just don't trust you. 'M not even _that_ drunk, anyway."

The redheaded man hesitated for a while as he rolled next to him, but he figured he couldn't force him to tell him where he lived, anyway. He sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Be careful."

Aomine raised an eyebrow at that and watched his Bugatti turning left and disappearing in the streets while he walked.

 

 

 


	8. First sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine starts thinking of his issues for the first time in years and it's all Kagami's fault.  
> Kagami is really thinking of asking Akashi to pay him more since he seems to have a billion different jobs that definitely  
> aren't in his damn job description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has issues and I suck at writing about thoughts and feelings so the first part of the fic took me 67 years to write and it's not even that long smh. And of course like half this fic is about explaining how their past affected them and how those guys are overcoming their issues jsdhdjshdjd pray for me  
> Also Kagami's head is hit three times in this chap i hope hes ok  
> (And yes knb's adult characters are all members of the Aomine clan's rival family lmao)

_Two years ago._

_As he stood in front of a bed, buckling up his pants, Aomine watched the blood that was dripping between the legs of the man who was laying on the mattress. "You've been quiet today", he said while putting his jacket on, "What's up ?"_

_The man on the bed laughed, pulling his boxers back up, "I don't need to be a genius to know you're about to kill me", he turned onto his side to look at the man standing in front of the bed, "You know, your eyes are darker when you're about to kill someone", he chuckled, "I mean, it was kinda hot seeing those eyes while you were fucking me, so it's not like I'm complaining."_

_"Heh, you always had good observation skills, I'll give you that.", Aomine shrugged. "Too bad you fucking suck at acting, though.", he said, crossing his arms, "No one in the clan trusted you. It's like you had '_ I'm a cop _' written on your face. I've known you were one the first time we met."_

_"Guess I can't act Yakuza for shit.", the man laughed and shrugged, "If you've known since the beginning then why didn't you kill me sooner  ?"_

_"You weren't a threat. You still aren't, by the way. It's just time for you to go", Aomine shrugged as he took his gun out of his jacket,"You know, it's not the first time I fuck an undercover cop. I'm starting to think you all love to get fucked by guys like me.", he snickered, "But it's the first time I meet one like you. You know I'm about to kill you and you look like you don't give a shit."_

_"Well, you got a gun and I don't. It's not like I can do anything."_

_Aomine snorted, "Wise words", he pointed the gun towards him._

_The man stared at him for a while, "You know, you're really interesting."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

_"I mean.. You never forced yourself on me but you can kill me and not bat an eye. After all that time I still can't tell if you're a good guy or a bad guy."_

_Aomine lowered his gun. "Just 'cause I'm not into rape you think I might be a good guy ?", he really didn't like where that conversation was going._

_The other man laughed, "All I'm saying is that guys like you usually force me. So yeah, I guess you're not as bad as you think you are. I don't know what your issue is but at least I know that when it comes to sex you're obviously forcing yourself to be someone you aren't."_

_Aomine sighed heavily, "Alright that's enough", he muttered and pointed his pistol at the man again._

_"I mean... Damn, Aomine. It's **obvious** you don't even really like hurting people while you fuck them. Sometimes I felt like **I** was the bad guy for making you do all that fucked up shit to me, you know ? That's fucking weird." _

_"I'm gonna pull the trigger"_

_The man laughed as he noticed the way Aomine's grip was tightening, "Alright, alright. Just one last thing. The point of that conversation was to.. confess, I guess. I think it's that, you know ? The fact that you look like you make no damn sense. I think that's what made me fall in love with-"_

_Aomine pulled the trigger with a curse, the bullet piercing through the other man's head instantly. He runned a trembling hand over his face, his chest rising and falling with every short breath he took as he watched the blood spreading into the white sheets, "Fuck !", he cursed again, slamming the door close as he walked out of the room._

His eyes shot open as he woke up.

 _...Fuck._ It was the first time he'd dreamt about _**that.**_ He didn't think he could remember so many details from something that happened years ago. He couldn't even remember the guy's face but it seemed he could still remember all the things he'd told him that day. That was fucked up.

And annoying.

He sighed.

 _It was obvious I didn't enjoy it ? No shit._ He thought as he got out of his kingsize bed.Of course he didn't enjoy it. He hardly even enjoyed sex at all, anyway. All he enjoyed were the few seconds that his orgasms lasted. Why was he supposed to like the rest ? The only reason he'd ever had sex was simply to empty his balls from time to time, that was it. And the only reason he'd fucked that cop so many times was because it was convenient, the guy was crazy and Aomine could do whatever he wanted to do to him.

But that was where Aomine had screwed up. Fucking that masochist the way he wanted to be fucked had had the exact opposite effect Aomine wanted : that guy ended up caring about him. It was weird, but it actually kind of made sense and Aomine hated how he didn't realize it sooner. But then again how could he have ? He obviously didn't give a shit about the people he had sex with, or about people in general, he said it to their face ; how could he expect some of them to want to get close to him ? He didn't need people to care about him, let alone have feeling for him, that was just sickening. That was the reason why he always went out of his way to be so violent during sex even though he didn't really enjoy it: he didn't want people to misunderstand his intentions, he wanted them to know he didn't care about their feelings, because while he could handle being hated, being loved was something he just couldn't stand. He just couldn't stand the idea of people giving a shit about him, he'd always been like that.

The more they did it, the more that guy got to know him, to observe him. Having sex with him more than once had been a mistake, and he swore he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

But then of course that redheaded douchebag had to appear and mess everything up.

After their first time in Shibukawa, Aomine had realized that while most of the reason why he didn't want to kill his chauffeur was because he was actually extremely useful, part of the reason was also because Aomine wanted to touch him again. He just couldn't help it. For the first time in his life, he hadn't _ **only**_ enjoyed the few seconds his orgasm lasted, he'd enjoyed it _ **all**_. _Every_ second from their first touch to their last had been amazing. That was why part of him thought that _maybe_ they could do it again, _maybe_ he could feel that good again.

And those thoughts were the reason why he regretted sleeping with him as soon as they were done. They were disgusting. They were against everything he'd had decided two years ago, and he hated going against his own decisions.

He could remember how he'd almost given in to temptation during the previous night. He was a little tipsy, sure, but definitely not drunk. And yet he thought of using alcohol as an excuse, but luckily changed his mind at the last second. It was pissing him off. He hated how he was perpetually fighting against himself just because of that guy. He needed to stop messing around with Kagami and to put more distance between them. The more time he spent with him, the shittier he felt later on.

 _Maybe I should really just get rid of him ?_ He thought. Seriously, if that stupid redhead was gone, Aomine wouldn't have to deal with all this shit.

 

* * *

  
  


As he sat on the backseat of his car, Aomine opened his newspaper and spoke up, "You're driving all the way to Osaka today."

Kagami rested his elbow against his seat as he looked at the other man, "That's like a four hours ride."

"So ?"

He shrugged, "Just what are you gonna do there ? Isn't that the Katsunori family's territory ? Your rivals ? You're gonna murder someone again ?"

Aomine shook his head, not even bothering to look at him, "It's just a meeting. I'm not allowed to kill anyone there."

"Oh ? Aomine Daiki follows the rules now ? That's new.", Kagami said with sarcasm in his voice.

The other man rolled his eyes, still not looking up, "We made a non-aggression pact, I can't believe you don't know that."

Kagami sighed and started the car, a little irritated by the fact that that asshole seemed like he decided to ignore him. Whatever. "So you can't kill any of them because you don't want a war to start between you ? Why do you care ? Aren't y'all like, the most powerful family in Japan or some shit ?"

"Are you fucking stupid ? Just 'cause you know you'd win a war doesn't mean you just gotta start one, dumbass. Some of our men would still die for no reason", Aomine said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for my ignorance oh great military strategist", he said as he rolled up the partition, "Asshole."

 

* * *

 

Kagami rolled the partition down three hours later, "We're almost there", he said as he made a right turn into a street.

Aomine nodded even though the chauffeur was looking at the road, "You're pretending to be my bodyguard today, by the way."

Kagami glanced at him, "What am I ? An actor ? You're always making me do things that got nothing to do with my actual job-"

"Will you shut up for a second ?", Aomine's gaze finally met his for the first time that day as he leaned in and pointed at him. "Look, if I introduce you as my chauffeur, they won't hesitate to jump you. The job 'chauffeur' isn't included in the pact, so technically they can kill you and get away with it." He looked like an adult teaching something to a kid, except kids had a reason to be ignorant. Why was that guy working for a yakuza family without knowing anything about them anyway ? 

"Why isn't it included in the pact ?"

Aomine sighed dramatically, he literally remembered Akashi explaining this to Kagami a while ago. Did that guy ever listen to anything ? "Cause that job didn't exist 'till you joined us ? 'Cause driving cars is just part of a bodyguard's job ?", the chauffeur nodded absentmindedly as he parked on the sidewalk in front of a building. Aomine wasn't sure he was listening but he continued anyway, "Okay.. You know what bodyguards are supposed to do, right ?"

"Do I look like a fucking retard to you ?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that question", Aomine answered flatly as he opened the door, "Just don't do anything stupid."  
  


 

* * *

 

 

A man closed the door behind them as they walked into the room where the meeting took place. Aomine sat on one of the two leather couches that were facing each other, there was a coffee table between the couches, and while there was a teapot and a few cups of tea on it, it looked like none of the cups of tea were for Aomine since none of them were on his side of the table.

Kagami stood tall right next to the couch, his hands linked together in front of him as he glared silently at the other bodyguard that was standing in front of him, next to the other couch on which an chubby middle-aged man was sitting.

The two men's conversation had been mostly about the people Aomine had tried to kill a few days ago. Kagami didn't really pay attention to their discussion, especially since he didn't even really know what they were talking about. He hardly knew what the fuck was going on in the family anyway, because that wasn't his job, and because he didn't care. All he knew was that a few Chinese people were suddenly fucking with Aomine's family, and that Aomine was mad.

Even though his mind was wandering as he wondered what he was going to eat once he'd be back in Tokyo, Kagami still kept his guard up. He'd been a bodyguard before and he knew those kind of situations could go from zero to a hundred in less than a second, so he paid a lot of attention to the bodyguard's moves, especially since Kagami was the only man in the room that didn't have a gun on him. Sure, only he and Aomine knew that, but he still really didn't like it. Was Aomine so convinced they wouldn't break the pact that he didn't think giving him a gun was necessary ?

Suddenly, the middle-aged man broke into laughter, which brought Kagami's attention back to the conversation. The old man was making big hand gestures as he spoke, "But boy did you grow up a lot. I remember when you were still a kid and your mom still had the strength to pretend she loved you. Ahh, it feels like it was yesterday."

Kagami raised a brow at that and glanced at Aomine. He didn't know what all of this was about, but he could tell that Aomine was trying to muster all of his patience to not just shoot the older man in the face. Looks like Kagami had spent so much time around him that he knew how to read him now.

And it was obvious that the older guy could tell, too. He laughed again, "I love it when you don't respond, _**Dai-chan.**_ "

Immediately, the cups of tea fell to the ground and broke as Aomine kicked the coffee table. Kagami had no idea what the hell was going on.

Aomine sighed heavily before pressing his elbows against his knees and leaning in, "Look, Takeuchi. I'm a busy man. I mean, _**I**_ amthe future boss of the _most_ powerful group in the country", he shrugged, "So now that we're done, I'm gonna have to lea-", he trailed off when the man before him stood up.

"You got a big fucking mouth, kid. You always had", he said, pointing a pistol at him. Kagami almost had the reflex to reach for the gun in his pants before remembering that he didn't have any. He glanced at Aomine, who was still staring at the old man that was leaning in and now roughly pushing the muzzle of the gun against his forehead. Kagami's heartbeat was starting to accelerate. He expected Aomine to tell him to do something, but he didn't. His mind went a million miles per minute as he glanced around every corner of the room and tried to think of what he could use as weapons, "I'll tell you a secret, _**Dai-chan**_. Your life is ending soon, and you can be sure it'll be because of me. You think the reason I'm not breaking that pact is because I'm scared of you ? Hah ! I'm just gaining time to make sure everything goes as planned." The brown vase that was on the cupboard next to him ? The cupboard itself ? The katana that was displayed on the wall behind Takeuchi's bodyguard ? Maybe he could just steal the bodyguard's gun ? "But you know what ? I'm starting to think I could just kill you right now. You know I've always wanted to shoot you, right ? Ever since you were a fuckin' brat." Kagami's gaze fell back on Takeuchi.

Aomine raised a brow and pressed his head harder against the muzzle of the gun, "Why don't you just fucking _try_ ? Like your sister did."

The man's hand started shaking. Something in his eyes changed, and Kagami saw it.

A vase suddenly went flying between the two men and hit Takeuchi's arm, making him drop his weapon. Aomine turned his head towards his chauffeur, and the first thing he saw was Takeuchi's bodyguard stabbing Kagami in the stomach with a knife and making him drop the gun he'd had just stolen. The redheaded man picked up the teapot that was still on the table and broke it against the bodyguard's face.

Four armed men walked into the room and Aomine finally understood what the hell was happening. He stood up and raised his hands with his palms out "Don't shoot !" he yelled and he was lucky that Takeuchi had probably told his men that they were forbidden from using their guns because he was pretty sure Kagami would have been dead by now.

The redhead's knuckles smashed into Takeuchi's face so hard he fell over the couch and before his body had even had the time to hit the floor, Kagami kneeled next to him and punched him again. Aomine squatted down next to the redhead "Stop, Kagami !", he shouted while other men were gathering in the room. He grabbed the back of Kagami's neck with a strong grip "Hey !", he yelled again, searching for the man's eyes. Aomine knew none of Takeuchi's men would shoot (probably), especially not when he was pratically using himself as a shield, but the more Kagami was hurting the older man, the less safe he and Aomine were. Those usually red eyes were dark as they focused on the man that was on the floor. 

_Shit, so that guy is high ? That's why he's acting crazy ? What the fuck ?_ Aomine thought as he glanced around, he could feel that his luck was about to reach its limit. He needed to do something or they were both going to be dead.

Letting go of Kagami's nape, he grabbed the gun that was in his jacket.

" _CHILL THE FUCK OUT_ ", he shouted, violently striking the side of the man's head with the handle of his gun. Kagami's punches finally stopped as he fell onto the ground with a thud, unconscious.

The room was finally quiet for a few seconds. Aomine sighed as he stood up and ran a hand over his face, muttering a few curses. He eventually looked at Takeuchi who was still on the floor with blood running out of his nose."Wh...Wh-What the _**fuck**_ ?!", he asked as one of his men helped him stand up. His legs were shaking.

Aomine glanced at the redhead's unconscious form and sighed before looking at the older man again, "My bad. He's new to the job-" Takeuchi didn't even wait for Aomine to finish talking and answered by kicking Kagami in the face. The strike looked so violent even some of his men gasped. Aomine took a step forward to push the older man away from the redhead but he had to stop when the men pointed their guns at him. Three of them suddenly immobilized him and Aomine groaned, he knew what was coming, "Oh, come on.."

Takeuchi ran up to him and landed four punches to his face. The more he was hitting him, the angrier he got and Aomine could tell: the last punch hurt four times more than the first one.

"Fuck ! ", Aomine groaned, "Okay, we're even. You done ?", he raised a brow and looked at the older man. He knew damn well they weren't even. Kagami definitely didn't only punch Takeuchi four times, but Aomine didn't really enjoy being hit in the face knowing he wasn't allowed to punch back. He hoped that Takeuchi had lost count of Kagami's punches, he looked stupid like that.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my building in two minutes I swear I'm shooting both of you", he said as his bodyguards let go of him. Yeah, he was really stupid.

 

* * *

 

Aomine cursed colorfully as he carried Kagami's unconscious body on his shoulders, his right arm wrapped around the man's thigh and his left arm holding his wrist. Shit. First he gets hit in the face because of him, and now he had to carry that asshole _and_ drive the car. Not to mention that he was heavy as hell and that he was also fucking up his jacket with the blood that was spilling out of his wounds. Aomine didn't even know what to be mad about anymore.

When he finally arrived next to his car, he squatted down to put his chauffeur down. He pressed his unconscious body between him and the car and slid a hand inside the man's jacket to search for the car keys, ignoring the smell of his perfume and the bite marks that were still visible on his neck.

Once he found them, he wrapped his arm around Kagami's waist and pressed him against his body while he opened the door. He then tried to put Kagami in the car, which obviously resulted in accidentaly hitting the man's head against the car's door frame as he did so. "Shit", Aomine whispered. Looked like that was a pretty unlucky day for Kagami's head. He pushed the man's long legs inside and slammed the door close with a sigh.

Sighing one more time, he sat on the driver's seat and pulled the mirror down to inspect his face. His lower lip was busted and he was probably going to have a black eye, but he knew it could have been way worse. Letting someone punch him in the face just to avoid a war... Now if he wasn't the greatest future boss of all time, he didn't know what he was. Well, okay, he didn't really have the choice since there were about ten armed men pointing their guns at him, but still. He was pretty sure that if the same situation would have happened a year ago, he would have pretended to kindly go back to Tokyo and he would have been back with his own men or something. 

Oh, and he definitely wouldn't have cared whether his 'bodyguard' got shot or not. He couldn't believe he used himself as a shield (even though he pretty much knew no one would shoot him).

Or maybe he actually would have cared, even a year ago, if that 'bodyguard' was Kagami ? Whatever.

He turned his head to look at Kagami's unconscious form. Blood was dripping down his face, and the way he was laying on the backseat looked ridiculous. He looked like an idiot.

What a fucking fool, Aomine thought. He laughed and shook his head, "What kind of shitty chauffeur is that ?"

And he started the car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one of them isn't acting crazy it means it's time for the other to act crazy, it's called balance.  
> Aomine keeps thinking he can just kill Kagami to go back to his easy life and escape his fate lmao he's like me trying to escape aokaga tbh  
> I hope y'all like this chapter and I hope it isn't too obvious that I'm slowly learning how to write again lmao  
> I'll try to post the next chap asap, since there'll be less thinking and more 'happening' it'll probably be easier too write ayyyyy ;)))))))))))))


	9. First concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that happened in Osaka made Kagami and Aomine realize they kinda started caring about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, i'm actually updating a month later ? that's a sign of the end of the world.  
> since my update schedule is a mess i decided to make the chapters longer, it's only fair and it's cool 'cause i didn't want my fic to have a million chapters anyway. i think i'm starting to be okay at writing again, tell me what you think !
> 
> fun fact: i lost like 30% of this chapter and had to rewrite it smfh the things i do for this beautiful ship

As he woke up, Kagami's eyes narrowed under the brightness of the lighting of what seemed to be a hospital room. The less blurry his vision was getting, the more he realized how much his head was hurting; it felt like it had been hit by a truck. His body was sore and his mouth felt dry. He felt cold despite the sheet that was covering him and he felt so heavy it was like his body had become one with the bed on which he was laying. In other words, he felt like shit.

"Hey."

He slowly turned his head towards the deep and familiar voice, scowling. Aomine was there, sitting on a chair right next to the bed. His legs were crossed and his gaze fixated on his gun as he played with it. Kagami instantly remembered what had happened: Aomine trying to stop him in vain and having to knock him out. Fuck. "..Hey", he answered, his voice thick and cracking with sleep. He cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face, feeling the bandages on his forehead and wincing as his fingers came into contact with the nasty cut that was right under his eye, "Where is this ?"

"Midorima's mansion", the other man answered. So that was what that mansion was ? The family's private hospital ? Kagami didn't know what he expected it to be. "You're a useless piece of shit, Kagami", Aomine said as if it was a fact that he hoped Kagami hadn't forgotten. He uncrossed his legs and leaned in to finally look at him, "I told you to _pretend_ to be my bodyguard, not that you were one."

The other man groaned, "..I know."

"Then why did you go crazy just 'cause that asshole was playing with his gun ? He wasn't even gonna fire it."

Kagami scoffed. _He wasn't gonna fire it ? Yeah right._ He could still remember the eyes of that guy as he pointed his pistol at Aomine's face. He'd seen those eyes full of hate more than once before, he'd seen the way people's hands were shaking as they decided to take someone's life. It seemed Aomine hadn't noticed those details. Kagami really wanted to tell him how wrong he was, but with how much his head was hurting, he honestly wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, he decided to stare at him like he was the biggest idiot in the universe, but that guy was so busy talking he didn't even notice the disdain in Kagami's eyes. That asshole obviously loved the sound of his own voice- Wait, _why the hell are there bruises on his face ?_ "Next time you wanna help, just don-..."

" _That's_ my fault, right ?" Kagami interrupted him as he softly pressed his thumb against the corner of his busted lips, only realizing how weird the gesture was when Aomine's eyes met his as he stared down at him blankly.

"Yeah. Everything's your fault 'cause you're fucking stupid."

The redhead got his hand off his face, "..Wait. You're not here to cut my pinky or some shit, are you ?"

Aomine squinted, "What kinda future boss am I if I can't cover your ass for that much ?" First of all, if his father or Akashi learnt about this, they'd definitely blame him, not Kagami. And more importantly, that bastard definitely deserved all the punches Kagami gave him.

"Then why are you here ? You were worried about me or something ?", the redhead asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Nah. I just came to tell you that you're a fucking idiot."

"Oh really", Kagami nodded ironically. He sat up, causing the blanket to slide down across his chest as he spoke, "Well I guess you can go no- _OW !!_ " he immediately laid down again as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen spreading through his whole body and making it weak, " _Ow ow ow !!_ Fuck !", he cursed and now his head was killing him even more.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "See ? You're a dumbass."

Kagami grit his teeth as he looked down at his own body, only noticing then that he was shirtless and that his lower stomach was wrapped with so many bandages he wasn't sure whether his wound was big or small. He was so confused he started to think his stomach had been sliced open, and his heart might have started to accelerate a bit as weird scenarios were crossing his mind, "Wh-What the hell happened to me ? I can't even tell where it hurts." Aomine let out a quiet sigh through his nose and leaned in. He brought the hand that was holding his gun above Kagami's stomach and pointed at a spot on Kagami's lower left abdomen. The redhead instinctively sank into the bed as the barrel of the gun got dangerously close to the spot where he felt the most pain, "H-hey, don't-"

The other man clicked his tongue, "Chill." He traced a circle with the muzzle of his gun in the air right above where he remembered the laceration was, "The wound is here."

Kagami blinked and his body relaxed when he realized that Aomine wasn't planning to touch him there, let alone to hurt him. "Damn, it's only that big ? What's with the ton of bandages then ?"

Aomine snorted and shrugged, "It wasn't even that serious for a stab wound but Midorima still overdid it with the bandages. Said it was an unlucky day for Leos or something. He's always doing weird shit like that."

"Wait. I got _stabbed_? When the hell did I get stabbed ?"

"After you stole the gun."

"I stole a gun...?", Kagami squinted, "All I remember is hitting the old man."

Aomine stared at him quietly for a second or two, only remembering then that he'd been planning to ask him a question, "Kagami, when was the last time you did drugs ?" he asked and rested his elbow on the mattress.

"What ? I dunno... Six months ago maybe ? Why do you ask ?"

"No reason." He had a feeling he was being honest. However, that didn't change the fact that he was still planning to ask Midorima to make him undergo a drug test, because Aomine still really had a hard time believing that guy hadn't been high as shit while all of this happened. Not only did he just lose control out of nowhere, it also seemed he didn't even realize what he was doing, and he definitely didn't seem to see or hear Aomine when he was trying to stop him. Sure, it was possible that Kagami was just the type to blackout when he'd get violent, but there was still the fact that his eyes were so dilated that made him suspicious as hell.

...

...Or perhaps...

' _Your eyes are darker when you're about to kill someone_.' That sentence flashed  through Aomine's mind. It was true that it wasn't rare for people to think he was on drugs when he got into fights sometimes. Hell, he always _felt_ some kind of high when he was about to commit murder. That level of concentration that was so extreme the only thing on his mind was his target and the only way he'd stop moving was once his target would be dead, or once he'd be dead himself. He was so accustomed to this high that he could enter that state on his own accord, but he never thought he'd meet someone like him until today. What if Kagami was the same ? 

"Is it loaded ?" Kagami breathed out, shaking the other man out of his thoughts. Aomine was confused until he realized that he was unconsciously tracing little circles with his gun on the skin of Kagami's stomach. His hand froze as he looked at the redhead and noticed the way his chest was rising and falling with every deep breath he took. The realization that he was fucking topless hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Obviously, he still looked untroubled on the outside, "…Yeah. So what ?".

"Can't you at least fucking unload it ?" Kagami growled, obviously keeping his tone in check to prevent his head and his wound from hurting even more.

"My finger isn't even on the trigger."

"I don't care. I don't trust you."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "What a pussy" He finally pulled his gun away, accidentally sliding it across Kagami's stomach and noticing the way his abs jumped underneath his skin. Or perhaps it wasn't a hundred percent accidental.

Shit. He just couldn't help it. The more time passed, the less easy it was for him to ignore the fact that it was the first time he saw so much of his chauffeur's skin, and that it looked smooth and delicious and really fucking arousing. He had a feeling Kagami's body was warm and he had to physically stop himself from touching him. There were a few scars on his arms, shoulders and upper stomach, but they all looked old and none of them were really big or noticeable - which meant Aomine really had to be fucking **_staring_** to notice them. The only visible fresh scars on his upper body were the ones Aomine had given him: the bite marks on his neck and the small cuts around his left pectoral muscle. They were red and looked like they stung and they were definitely deep enough to leave scars. And now it was really hard to ignore how fucking wonderful Kagami's chest was and how much Aomine just wanted to run his tongue over those scars and to bite the skin around them; how much he wanted to taste the man's skin and how much he wanted to hear him moan his name again.

He was so busy observing the man's upper body that he didn't realize that Kagami had noticed him staring. The redhead's gaze fell on his crotch for just a split second before he looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Fuuuck.." he groaned, rubbing his face, "..You're hard.."

Aomine looked down. Well fuck. He'd been feeling aroused for a while now, but he hadn't even realized that he literally had a fucking _boner_. Seeing Kagami go wild - even though it was for a stupid reason - really did something to him, and now seeing so much of the man's skin really wasn't helping. Aomine fucking hated the fact that he failed hiding how much effect the other man had on him. That shit usually didn't happen, he used to always be in control of his body reactions.

But no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't feel any anger yet. For now, the only thing on his mind was that he needed to walk out of this room as soon as possible. He placed his hands on either sides of the chair to get up. He just wanted to get the hell out of there in case Kagami was thinking of-

 _Fuck_.

Aomine froze because at that moment, Kagami's hand was pressed against his crotch, softly, but still firmly, his ruby red eyes staring at him. Those eyes were different than the first time the two men touched each other; they were intense, yes, but still blank. Kagami didn't look like he was going to do anything unless Aomine gave him some kind of signal, and with how intensely he was watching him and waiting for a reaction, it was clear that he wanted him to give him a positive signal like sitting back down.

Kagami's unexpected patience was great, because Aomine needed a few seconds to collect his thoughts and do something about the chaos that was going on in his head. He _knew_ all he had to do was get Kagami's hand off him and get out of the room, it was so easy, and yet he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Now that the redhead's hand was **_there_** , the part of Aomine that wanted to get out of here left room to the part of him that just wanted to feel Kagami's hands against his skin. He still tried to hang onto his rationality and slowly stood up, hoping that the man would just get his hand off him just as much as he hoped he wouldn't.

Naturally, standing up so slowly while maintaining eye contact with the other man didn't make Aomine credible; it was pretty damn obvious he was hesitating, and Kagami noticed. His hand was still there, his red eyes still boring into blue ones for what felt like minutes, until Aomine reached his limit, sighed through his nose and slowly sat down again. He _knew_ he shouldn't have done this, but for now all he wanted was Kagami to unzip his pants.

And that's exactly what the redhead did as soon as he sat down. Aomine unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants himself to make it faster, making sure his gaze wouldn't cross the other man's the whole time, which wasn't difficult since Kagami's eyes were fixated on his crotch.

Aomine sighed when the man's warm and big hand came into contact with his sensitive skin almost as soon as air hit his cock. He sank into his seat to rest the back of his head against the chair and looked up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes when Kagami's hand slowly began sliding up and down his dick. It wasn't long until precum began dripping down the head, and Kagami ran his thumb over the slit and nicely spread the precum down the man's length. Aomine's cock was so warm and wet it made the redhead's whole body heat up as a thousand of crude thoughts were crossing his mind while he pumped the man's cock. He wanted more than just this. He wanted to taste him, to feel him around him again, to feel him inside him; but his injury was in the way, and he wasn't even sure whether Aomine wanted more than just a simple handjob.

Kagami glanced at him, he watched the way his jaw clenched and the way his chest moved as his breath was accelerating. Kagami's hand was still moving slowly and yet he looked like he was feeling it so much. That guy was so fucking weird, why was he reacting that much when he kept looking like he didn't want to do those kind of things with Kagami ? Was he just in denial or something ?

He tightened his grip almost roughly around Aomine's cock and picked up the pace while he watched the way the man was biting his lips and the way he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. The way he reacted was fucking fascinating. Just watching this had enough effect on Kagami to make him hard despite how shitty he was feeling.

Kagami used his free hand to palm his own hardening cock through his pants and sighed. He rubbed his crotch slowly for a while, making sure to avoid hitting his own wound with his arm, and then kicked off the sheet that was covering him and clumsily opened his pants, his right hand slowing down around Aomine's dick. Once he finally opened his pants, Kagami closed his eyes and began pumping his own dick slowly and picked up the pace with his right hand again.

Aomine didn't need to be looking at him to know that he'd started touching himself: he could hear the man's breath getting louder. He honestly tried to ignore the fact that it was making his dick throb, but it was simply impossible. He needed to watch him, to see more of his skin, to see more of his body reactions, and it didn't take long for him to give in to that need. Still avoiding looking at Kagami's face, Aomine's gaze fell on the man's cock instead. He watched how he gave himself slow and clumsy strokes with his left hand while his other hand was sliding up and down his cock. He watched how Kagami placed his palm over the tip of his own dick and turned in a circular motion and he heard how it made Kagami exhale heavily.

Right after he did it on himself, he used the same technique on Aomine's cock, with less difficulty as it was his right hand. Just the fact that he did it on himself before doing it to him made Aomine shiver and strangling the loud moan that threatened to come out of his mouth as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and resumed looking at Kagami's dick and watched the man's left hand accelerating, which resulted in his forearm bumping against his wound and making his whole body tense up as he groaned in pain. It was at that moment that Aomine's gaze instinctively moved to look at the other man's face.

Kagami cursed under his breath as his eyes shot open. He bit his lips and looked down at his own cock, frowning in both pain and focus as he tried to pump his dick less awkwardly. He then glanced at Aomine's dick before looking up at his face, only realizing then that the man was also looking at him. Both men immediately looked away, but the effect that split second had had on their bodies was indisputable. Kagami's heart was palpitating and Aomine's breath was starting to stutter as he obviously approached orgasm.

Kagami stopped moving his left hand to focus on Aomine's cock and began to pump the man's dick even faster than before. Aomine's legs tensed up and his grip tightened around the arm of the chair he was sitting on. He managed to bite down the loud moan that was about to come out of his mouth while his dick throbbed violently as cum shot into Kagami's hand. The redhead gave him a few slower strokes until Aomine's body relaxed completely. He then brought his right hand to his own dick, sighing heavily as Aomine's cum came into contact with his own cock. He bit his lower lip and immediately began stroking his dick as fast as he stroked Aomine's.

Aomine stood up while he watched the other man masturbating. Even now that he came, he still had to stop himself from just reaching out for the man's cock. It didn't make any damn sense, he didn't understand why he wanted to give pleasure to someone else, and after he got the release he wanted, too. Even now that arousal had left his body, Kagami still looked so damn inviting and sensual to him. Shit, Aomine just wished he hadn't let the redhead touch him at all. It was even worse than the first time, not only did he just go against everything he'd decided two years ago, he also somehow became soft enough to give a damn about giving pleasure to someone else, not to mention the fact that he felt that embarrassingly good and came so fast just because of a simple handjob. He was behaving like a fucking teenager, and he was letting Kagami see him behave like that. Fuck. Why the hell did he not just get up and walk out of the room ?

Although he wasn't directly looking at Aomine anymore, Kagami could still see him standing up and buttoning up his pants from the corner of his eyes. He could tell he was watching him as he did so, and that fact was bringing him right to the edge of orgasm. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensations and even then, he could still feel Aomine's eyes on him. His breath came out in short pants, and that was when he heard Aomine walking away. Kagami quickly glanced at the man as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then shut his eyes close again and gasped as he came with violent spasms, his abs contracting and the pain of his wound spreading in his whole body again.

He groaned in pain and relaxed on the bed as he caught his breath and grabbed the tissues that were resting next to the bed and began wiping the semen off his hands and cock while he stared at the ceiling. His headache had gotten even worse than when he woke up.

Well damn.

That... Definitely didn't count as making a move on Aomine, did it ?

He did say that he wouldn't say no if Aomine wanted another go with him, right ? That was exactly what he'd just done: he didn't refuse. He just... Didn't wait for him to explicitly say it and simply jumped on the occasion as soon as he realized that Aomine was hard. But then again, he was sure there would have been no way the other man would have actually **_said_** something: that guy was obviously conflicted about doing this kind of stuff with him for some reason, after all.

 _Is it because I'm a member of the clan ?_   He wondered as he buttoned up his pants.

It was weird that Aomine just stood there for a while and watched him. Kagami had expected him to walk out of the room as soon as he'd come. _Maybe I should've made eye contact with him,_ he thought. It was unlikely, but maybe Aomine had wanted to touch him ? Fuck, he definitely should have looked at him. He wished he was still there so he could try again, or something.

It was so fucked up how Kagami wanted to feel the other man's hands on him even now that he'd just came. It seemed his attraction towards Aomine just kept growing each day and that was so fucking pathetic, especially since Aomine clearly didn't look as obsessed as Kagami was getting.

He really needed to stop this, to put some distance between them. Maybe that way he'd manage to lose interest in the other man.

Luckily for him, he probably wasn't going to need to make much efforts since he had a feeling Aomine was going to ignore him, anyway. Kagami figured Aomine regretted it almost as soon as he came, just like their first time.

 

* * *

 

And he was right. During the two weeks that followed, Aomine basically pretended he didn't exist. Midorima had allowed Kagami to start working again after making him undergo a drug test and forcing him to spend the night at the mansion. The wound really wasn't that serious. Not for the life of him could he remember being stabbed, but he assumed he'd been stabbed with a pocket knife, and that the guy who did it luckily didn't have enough strength to stab him deep enough to make serious damages. Midorima agreed that it was probably a small knife. He tried to make Kagami stay at the mansion for a few days, but eventually decided to let him go as long as Kagami wasn't going to do anything stupid enough to reopen his wound. He could walk with no difficulty and even thought it still hurt, it definitely wasn't much compared the other wounds he got during his life. It only really hurt like a bitch when his abs contracted too violently, so he really did everything he could to avoid doing things like sneezing or laughing too hard. He obviously didn't need to try hard when it came to stopping himself from laughing since he wasn't really in a goofy mood during the two weeks that followed. He was in a pretty bad mood, actually. And no, it wasn't because Aomine was pretending he didn't exist, or at least, not exactly. 

It was a good thing that the other man was ignoring him. After all, Kagami _wanted_ some distance between them. But still. The fact that Aomine was always the one doing the ignoring was pissing him off. 

 _How is that asshole supposed to know I'm ignoring him if he's already ignoring me ?_ He wondered as he poured coffee in his cup. He was so tired of Aomine acting like he was the only one who wanted to put distance between them, like he was convinced that Kagami would keep making moves on him and wouldn't get the hint unless he pretended he didn't exist. Just how full of himself was he ?

At first, he really thought that Aomine was more or less in the same situation as him: that he was ignoring him because he was too attracted to him; but now he was seriously starting to wonder if he wasn't actually wrong. Since that bastard acted like he thought he was the only one capable of putting distance between them, it probably meant that he thought Kagami was way more interested than he was, didn't it ? Perhaps Aomine wasn't even that attracted to him in the first place ? Maybe Kagami wanted to get in his pants so bad he just misunderstood everything and started assuming that the other man wanted him, too ? What if Aomine let him have his way with him back in Shibukawa out of pity, but then immediately regretted it or something ? What if Aomine just happened to get hard for a random reason back in the mansion and Kagami thought he got hard for him ? Maybe he only let him give him that handjob because he wanted **_that_** kind of release and Kagami clearly wanted to give him what he wanted ? Plus, that guy did say he didn't care who he was doing it with as long as he got hard, didn't he ?

Fuck, the more he looked back on all the things that happened between them, the more doubts he had. Maybe he was actually the one who was full of himself for being convinced that Aomine wanted him. He had so many questions and it was fucking frustrating because there was no damn way he'd ask the other man, he was way too proud for that.

"Kagamicchi !", Kise's voice suddenly brought Kagami back to reality, "Aominecchi wants you to wait for him next to his car", he said and closed the door again before the redheaded man had even had the time to turn around and look at him.

Kagami sighed and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. _Fuck Aomine Daiki._ Since he acted like Kagami didn't exist, it shouldn't make a difference to him whether his chauffeur was there late or not. That asshole could even drive his own car for all he cared. Kagami was going to _slowly_ enjoy his coffee, and if Aomine had something to say about this, he could find him in the break room.

He couldn't wait for that bastard to bitch about him being late so he could have a good excuse to fucking fight him.

 

* * *

 

Aomine yawned loudly as he laid his head on the small pile of papers on his desk. No matter how serious and involved he was slowly becoming about everything that happened in the family, reading - as little as he had to - was still boring as hell. It was enough for today.

As he stood up, his gaze fell on one of the sheets of paper that had been on his desk for a few days already: his chauffeur's drug test results. He wasn't sure why his gaze always ended up falling on this paper one way or another, but it sure did.

Maybe it was because it was still hard to believe that Kagami hadn't lied and that he really didn't have anything in his system when he started beating Takeuchi's ass, meaning those dark eyes really weren't caused by any drug, and that the redhead was really just as fucked up as Aomine was.

They really seemed to have stuff in common, didn't they ?

Now Aomine was starting to understand why that guy only seemed to kill people with his bare hands: once he'd get angry enough, he was the type to beat you up until you stop moving, and getting him angry enough didn't even seem to take much, because what the hell was there to be angry about in the first place ? Those eyes definitely meant he would have killed Takeuchi, but why ? Why would that dumbass get so pissed just because some asshole was pointing his gun at Aomine's head ?

The only possibility he could think of was that perhaps Kagami went ape shit because he didn't want Aomine to die. It made him sick just thinking about that possibility, and he knew that guy wasn't one to care much about things, let alone people, but he just couldn't shake off that idea; the idea that maybe Kagami was starting to give a shit about him. He couldn't stop thinking of that possibility, because Aomine himself might or might not have started caring about him. He tried to deny it, but it was hard when he literally used himself as a fucking shield to make sure the man wouldn't get shot.

So it was definitely possible that Kagami had started caring, since something as unlikely as 'Aomine caring' could happen.

Aomine giving a shit about someone was a first, and it wasn't all, because after the handjob that happened when Kagami woke up, he realized that even the attraction he felt towards his chauffeur was something new. He usually lost interest in the people he was fucking right after he'd cum, and he definitely didn't care about giving them pleasure. Yet, even after arousal had faded away, the only thing he had in mind was that he wanted to make him moan and shiver and reach orgasm with his own hands, or with his own **_mouth_** , even. That was also a first. Aomine hated this. He was comfortable not giving a fuck about anything and anyone, and that redheaded bastard had to appear and mess everything up.

Aomine somehow managed to notice that his chauffeur was also ignoring him. He wasn't sure what his reason was, but it was a good thing since he needed to lose interest in him. Hell, if Kagami also really was starting to care about him just like Aomine thought, then the redhead needed to lose interest in him, too.

 

* * *

 

Despite how much he was ignoring his chauffeur, the first thing he noticed when he stepped out of the building was that he wasn't outside. Aomine assumed he was in the Mercedes - which had been repaired - and tried to open it, but the doors were all locked. Was that asshole fucking _ **late**_ ? Seriously ?

Right as he started to curse Kagami's existence for having the audacity to be late, Aomine noticed the black Lexus with tinted windows that was silently and slowly rolling down the street and approaching. It wasn't rare for people in the family to drive this car, but for an unknown reason, Aomine had a bad feeling. He reached for the gun in his jacket and stepped back towards the building, his free hand grabbing the handle of the door and his gaze fixated on the car that was now stopping in front of him. The rear side window slid down, revealing an Uzi that almost immediately started shooting.

Aomine had the reflex to brusquely open the door and dived back into the building, landing flat on his stomach. The door stayed open and bullets were hitting the door frame while he sat up and pressed his back against the wall. _Shit. Where the fuck is Kagami ?_   He wondered. _Did those guys do something to him ?_ Was it the reason why he wasn't outside ?

He could hear members of the family shooting the car from the second floor while a million thoughts and scenarios were crossing his mind. When bullets weren't flying his way anymore, Aomine began shooting back with his own gun, and it was only a matter of seconds before the people from the family gathered around the door frame and fired their guns with him. The mysterious car disappeared in the streets after just a few seconds.

Aomine pressed his head against the wall while the members of the family gathered around him to see if he was okay. He sighed, not in relief, but to try to get rid of the knot he felt in his stomach. As expected, it didn't work. He glanced around in hope of seeing a tall redhead in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Did something really happen to him ?_ Just as he started to seriously think it was the case, Kagami made his way into the crowd. Confused red eyes met blue ones and Aomine's body relaxed instantly - well, at least as much as it could relax after what had just happened.

"You got shot !", a man yelled and brought Aomine back to reality as he pointed at his left leg.

Aomine looked down. Blood was staining his pants at the shin and there was a hole in it. If it hadn't been for those details, he would have had trouble believing he'd gotten shot. The adrenaline was obviously still pumping through his veins and he couldn't feel anything at all. Not yet. However, Aomine knew both the wound and the fact that he'd gotten shot in front of his own HQ were going to sting like a bitch after a few minutes.

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

Kagami nearly spilled his coffee on himself, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was startled by the sounds of gunshots and the atmosphere in the building changed instantly. On the second and third floor, a few men were standing by the windows and fired their guns almost immediately. Meanwhile, on the first floor, everyone ran out of the break room. There was no panic whatsoever. Momoi ran to her office to check the cameras and hopefully gather the information required to figure out who the shooters were, other people started making phone calls and others ran to the entry of the building. Everyone obviously knew what they had to do. Well, everyone except Kagami who had absolutely no idea what the hell was happening. He walked out of the break room nonetheless and headed towards the building's entry where about fifteen men gathered around the door frame and fired their guns towards a car that was disappearing in the streets. A few of those men ran out of the building to keep shooting, and the remaining ones gathered around someone and asked if they were okay. Kagami walked towards the circle of people to see what was happening and made his way into the crowd.

Aomine was on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, his eyes met Kagami's for just a split second before a man pointed at the blood on his left shin, "You got shot !"

Aomine looked down at his leg, "Fuck."

 _What the fuck ?_ Kagami wondered and Imayoshi put a hand on his shoulder, "Get him to Midorima's and make sure no one follows you there."

The redhead nodded, his eyes still fixated on Aomine as he watched him standing up using only his right leg while he rested most of his weight against the wall. Kagami stepped forward and almost had the reflex to reach out for him and try to help him walk, but decided to walk out of the building and to wait for him next to the car instead. It was clear that Aomine didn't want any help, and that everyone knew it seeing that no one tried to help him up. Still, as Kagami watched him limping while he walked towards the car, it was hard to resist the urge to walk up to him and just grab his waist and support his weight to make it easier. Goddamn, Kagami was getting so soft when it came to this guy.

Aomine got in the car with more or less difficulty and it was obvious he still had a lot of adrenaline in his system, because he didn't look in pain yet. Kagami waited for him to get comfortable on the back seat - or at least as comfortable as someone who'd just been shot could get - and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Kagami didn't exactly drive at top speed, but he still drove pretty fast, dodging every car with ease and occasionally glancing at the rearview to make sure he wasn't being followed. Of course, his eyes drifted to Aomine each time. To Kagami's surprise, the man was silent during the whole ride, he didn't even look angry, just slightly annoyed. The redhead, however, was getting more and more pissed as he watched Aomine gradually looking more in pain as time passed.

 _First time I decide to be late and they had to try to fucking kill him today._ "If I would've been there then..." he growled, thinking out loud. _Then what ?_ What would he have done to help ? Would he have followed the culprits ? And then what ? He wasn't even fucking armed.

Aomine heard him and clicked his tongue at that. Was that guy implying he would have reacted better than he did or something ? "You would've been fucking _ **killed**_. Don't act like your useless ass would have done anything better than me."

Kagami sighed through his nose and shook his head. Aomine had misinterpreted what he haw said, but it was probably better this way. Kagami didn't need him to figure out how much the fact that someone tried to kill him was pissing him off. And he _ **really**_ didn't need him to know that he wished he'd have been there so he could have had his back, that sounded goddamn ridiculous, even to himself. Plus, what Aomine had said wasn't wrong: if Kagami hadn't been late, he probably would have been a fucking burden since, when it came to situations involving guns, he was fucking _useless._ Sure, he did save Aomine's life when Takeuchi had been about to shoot him, but that was just luck. He and Aomine would have been dead if Takeuchi hadn't forbidden his men from using their guns.

Fuck, now he felt even more pissed. Kagami really fucking hated feeling useless, especially when he _actually_ wanted to help. He tried to conceal his anger so Aomine wouldn't figure out what he was thinking, but he was bad at concealing stuff, _especially_ anger. The injured man could tell the air around his chauffeur was different, it was really hard to miss.

They arrived a few minutes later. Aomine stepped out of the car almost immediately after Kagami opened the door for him. He used his uninjured leg to stand up and grabbed the car's door for extra support, looking at his chauffeur who was staring in the horizon with his jaw clenched and a frown on his face.

What the fuck was up with him ? Did he seriously get butthurt just because Aomine called him useless ? Was he being sensitive at a time like this ? Impossible. Kagami definitely was far from being a sensitive little bitch. He wasn't one to get offended because of something that stupid. Unless...

Unless he was actually pissed because he really had been useless ? But why would he ? He didn't give a fuck about what could happen to Aomine, didn't he ? Why would he care about not being able to help ?

"Ka-"

"I heard about what happened." Midorima interrupted him as he walked out of the mansion, "Wait for me in the fifth room on the left."

 

* * *

 

Midorima walked inside of the room, "You can go home, Kagami. Aomine is staying here tonight." he said while Aomine groaned as he _finally_ laid down on the bed. The redhead blinked at Midorima, looked at Aomine, glanced at Midorima again and sighed heavily through his nose, his jaw clenching as he nodded.

Seriously, why did that dumbass look so angry ? Right before Aomine could ask him, a loud and deep voice echoed in the mansion, "Midorima-san ! The boss is here ! He's been attacked !"

Midorima ran out of the room and Kagami instantaneously looked at Aomine, who was also looking at him, "Help me up" he groaned as he sat up. The redhead figured Aomine wanted to get there fast, so he wasn't really thrown off guard by the fact that the man asked him for help. He walked up to him and put Aomine's arm around his shoulders while his other hand was grabbing firmly at his waist to support him.

The man who'd previously shouted was standing in the corridor with Midorima, a hand pressed against his own wounded shoulder, "I was driving him back home and a car stopped in the middle of the road. I managed to escape before they started shooting but a bullet still got him in the hand."

Aomine cursed as Kagami brought him closer to the two men, "Why weren't you using the bulletproof car ?!"

The man bowed, "I'm sorry ! That car was being repaired but the boss said he wanted to go out anyway."

Midorima sighed and looked towards the stairs that were at the end of the corridor, "He was wearing a bulletproof vest and he was only shot in the _hand_ , he'll be fine." Aomine followed the man's gaze and his eyes met his father's as he walked upstairs, watching him not without noticing that Kagami was supporting his body. Midorima continued, "Now please go back to your room and stay still."

Kagami helped him walk more slowly this time, and only let go of his waist once they reached the bed. He then went to stand right in front of the bed and looked out of the room's window to watch all the people that were pacing around the mansion. The two most important people in the family had been attacked around the same time and that clearly wasn't just a coincidence, it was only natural that everyone would be cautious: it was unlikely, but the culprits could know about the mansion.

Midorima arrived a minute later. He noticed that Kagami was still there but didn't say anything this time. He sat on the chair next to the bed and began cutting Aomine's pants at the knee, expecting the damages to be minimal; it was a lucky day for Virgos. Kagami looked like he had no intention to leave, so Aomine assumed he wanted to talk to him in private or something. He looked less pissed than just a few minutes ago, but it was obvious - at least to Aomine - that he still needed to calm down.

"Kagami," he breathed while he searched for something in his jacket. The man looked at him and Aomine handed him a wad of bills, "Go to the Armani store and get me a pair of black pants." Kagami walked up to him and took the bills while Aomine continued, "And get a few burgers, okay ?"

The green-haired doctor raised an eyebrow after hearing that but kept working nonetheless. Something about Aomine felt different. Midorima noticed that the man had let the redhead help him walk earlier but didn't really pay attention to how weird it was until now. And when the hell did Aomine start asking people if something was 'okay' ? 

 

* * *

 

Kagami sighed as he took a bite of his burger - Aomine never said they were only for him, and getting angry made him hungry.

 _'Getting angry_ '...

Now that he'd calmed down - it usually didn't take long - Kagami couldn't help looking back at what the hell had happened in his own brain. _Why_ did he feel so mad just because Aomine had been shot, and just because he knew he couldn't have helped ? When did he start caring about Aomine enough to be affected by whatever happened to him ?

Shit. He knew the answer to this question. It all started two weeks ago, when Takeuchi pointed his gun at him and Kagami went ape shit. He did a good job lying to himself and pretending there was no deep reason for him to lose his shit like that, but now that he got angry again, he just couldn't deny it anymore: the reason for his anger was that he didn't want Aomine to die, or to get hurt, even. He cared about Aomine's safety enough to feel like he _had_ to have his back and prevent him from getting hurt. But why ? He was only like that with Alex and Tatsuya, why was _ **Aomine**_ suddenly added to the list ? Was it because the sex was good ? Was Kagami so sexually attracted to him he'd started to care about him ? That didn't make any damn sense.

When the redhead came back a little more than two hours later, Aomine was alone in the room, laying on the bed and covered with a white sheet. Kagami handed him a paper bag filled with burgers and placed the Armani shopping bag next to the bed. He then took the chair that was next to the bed and placed it in front of it, right next to the window. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't bring himself to leave yet. Aomine didn't seem to mind as he didn't make any comment and began eating silently. After a few minutes, Kagami felt the need to start a conversation, "You think Takeuchi did this ?"

Aomine yawned, "What do you think ?"

Kagami blinked, he hadn't expected to be asked for his opinion. Hell, he hadn't even expected an answer. It seemed both men had forgotten that they were ignoring each other. "I don't even really know what's happening," he looked at him, "But he straight up threatened you, didn't he ?"

"Heh, you think he got the balls to do something like this ?" Kagami shrugged and Aomine continued with his mouth full, "The car had a blank number plate, just like the cars that followed us in Shibukawa."

Damn, Kagami didn't expect him to be so observant, "Shouldn't it be easy for Momoi to find them then ? Blank number plates aren't common."

Aomine shrugged, "They've been impossible to find after I went and killed some of them. She says she still has no idea where they're hiding."

Kagami hummed around his tenth burger, even he was starting to get curious about that Chinese gang, they had to be crazy as hell to attack the head of the most powerful family and his son during daytime. Still, Kagami had a feeling Takeuchi was serious when he said he was going to try something, too. It seemed a lot of shit was going to happen in the future. "So who's Takeuchi to you, anyway ? He sounded like more than just a random dude."

The man clicked his tongue, "You ask too many questions, Kagami." The redhead shrugged and resumed eating. He assumed the conversation was over until Aomine spoke again, "He's my uncle."

"Damn. Talk about family meetings," Kagami chuckled and threw a few burger's wrapping papers in the bin that was on the other side of the room until it clicked, "Wait. If he's a relative then what's he doing in the rival family ? Isn't that traitory ?"

"Yeah, thats exactly what he is: a traitor," Aomine answered as he crushed the paper bag and threw it nonchalantly in the bin, making it land perfectly. He then shifted on the bed to lie down completely. It looked like he was done talking about this.

Kagami kept throwing the burger's wrapping papers into the bin one by one, noticing that Aomine had his eyes closed. Once he was done, he looked out of the window for a while.

Okay, he was there because his body didn't want to get out of the room for some reason, but he was also there because he'd been planning to ask the other man something. He wanted to be allowed to carry a gun. He was getting tired of being searched every damn morning before he could walk into the headquarters building, and he was already tired of feeling so damn useless.

Not being able to have Aomine's back was even worse than the fact that he wanted to have Aomine's back. Yeah, it was fucked up.

"Aomine. I want a gun."

The man opened his eyes and looked at him with a raised brow, "I really fucking hope you're joking. How can I let a guy who goes ape shit out of nowhere have a _gun_ ?"

"Oh come on ! I've always carried guns and I've never killed anyone with them in my whole life !"

"Yeah ? Maybe that's 'cause you don't even have the time to get your gun out since you go crazy and kill them barehanded ?"

"That's what I'm saying !" Kagami raised his hands in the air, "If I kill them barehanded then why is letting me have a gun even an issue ?!"

 _Good point._ Aomine thought. Honestly, he wanted to say yes, but he just couldn't risk letting someone as unpredictable as Kagami carry those kind of weapons; he still didn't exactly know how extreme this guy could get, "You could still lose your shit again and shoot everyone for no reason next time something happens. You can't be trusted."

"I wouldn't do that !" _Probably_ , Kagami thought, "Come on, Aomine !"

"No."

"Stop being such a bitch."

"If you say the magic word then maybe I will." Kagami looked at him in disgust and gave him the finger. He ignored how relieved he felt to hear Aomine laughing. Staying there when he could have gone home, crossing the damn city to get him new pants and food, initiating a conversation with him, feeling relief at the sound of his laugh... Yeah, that definitely sounded like he was trying to cheer him up, and yet Kagami didn't even realize it. "Why do you want a gun when you're a car driver anyway ?"

Kagami looked out of the window, "Well, since driving your car means I'm gonna get guns pointed in my face, having some protection would be nice." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly telling the truth either. Of course, there was no way he'd tell him what the other reason was.

Aomine was watching him, "You sure that's the only reason ?"

"..What would the other reason be ?"

"You're not stupid enough to want a gun just so you can have my back, right ?"

Well damn, it seemed Kagami wasn't the only one who learnt how to read the other. He didn't know how, but he managed to fake a laugh perfectly, "Why would I want to have your back ? This isn't a shonen manga."

"Cool then." Aomine shrugged. The redhead looked like he wasn't lying, but somehow, Aomine still had a doubt. He hoped he was wrong, though. The fact that he started caring about him was more than fucked up enough, he didn't need Kagami to be the same.

"So ?", the redhead stared at him.

"What ?"

"Is that a good enough reason ? Not wanting to fucking die ?"

"Oh. Hell yeah it is." a grin broke across Kagami's face and Aomine continued, "But you're still not getting a gun."

The man's smile dropped as soon as it appeared, "Fuck you, Aomine. I hope I'll get shot and die so you'll regret it your whole life."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "You say that like I'd care if you died" he answered, immediately checking the other man's reaction. Relief spread through him when Kagami only laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Aomine liked about this guy - besides his eyes, his face, his ass, his quick comebacks, and _lot_ of other things - it was the fact that he was never affected by what Aomine said to him, no matter whether he meant what he said or not.

Wait a fucking second. _'Relief' ?_ Since when did Aomine care about Kagami's **_feelings_**?

"Oh really ?" the redhead pressed his back against the back of the chair, "You kinda seemed to care when you didn't let Takeuchi's men shoot me."

Aomine clicked his tongue, so that bastard remembered that ? Never mind, he hated his quick comebacks, "You **_know_** it was only because I didn't want my old man to think I let you die on purpose."

Kagami rolled his eyes, he looked amused, "You always got shit to say, huh ?"

"I'm just saying the truth." Aomine shrugged.

The redhead shook his head and stood up, "So is tomorrow my day off or do I still gotta drive your car ?"

"Day off I guess." Aomine shrugged, "We'll call if we need you." Kagami nodded as an answer and opened the door of the room. He was about to walk out when Aomine spoke up again, "And Kagami," he continued once the man looked at him, "Next time you're late, I'll beat your ass."

Kagami rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, knowing damn well he wasn't going to be late ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their relationship is evolving slowly but surely ;)))))))))))))) starting to feel concern towards someone is a huge thing for them, especially for aomine since it's a first for him, hence the title of this chapter.  
> actually the "firsts" that i'm talking about in the chapters titles starting chap 8 are thing that they (or at least one of them) feel for the first time in their LIFE. for example, last chapter was the first time aomine felt sympathy.
> 
> im trying to be deep lmao ANYWAY. i hope y'all liked this chapter !


	10. First try, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine wants to try, he really does, he even tries to force it - but forcing it probably isn't the right solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!
> 
> I had to erase this fucking chapter and rewrite it like six times and if I reread it one more time my eyes are gonna start bleeding
> 
> writing is hell
> 
> This chap got too long so I had to divide it in two parts. 
> 
> Enjoy the first one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

What Kagami had thought would be a simple day off had turned into a whole week, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself when he didn't have to work. 

Ever since back when he was still working with Tatsuya and Alex, work had always been an everyday thing. Transportations could take days or sometimes even weeks depending on where the shipment needed to be delivered, so he definitely wasn't used to have several, actual rest days in a row.

He did welcome the first few days with open arms, though, and used them as an opportunity to catch up on sleep and to get his body to rest while his wound healed up nicely. But the more days passed, the more torturous not having anything to do was getting. The amount of time Kagami had caught himself staring at his phone in hope of seeing an incoming call from Imayoshi was getting ridiculous.  

And no, it wasn't exactly only because of boredom.

Kagami wasn't worried - Aomine was a tough fucker - but he had started wondering how much longer he was going to wait until Aomine would get out of the mansion and need him again, so, ultimately, he had ended up wondering how long it was going to take for his injury to heal - and thus, whether his injury was serious or not. 

Because of that, Kagami had wound up wishing he had asked Aomine about his injury when he had had the occasion.

And  _this_  was when Kagami's week off had started feeling like torture: as he had wished he had asked Aomine about his wound, he had realized Aomine would definitely have answered his question. 

Because Aomine had been slightly more approachable the last time he had seen him. 

It hadn't been much, really - all he had done was ask Kagami for his opinion and answer questions he usually wouldn't have answered - but it was still a lot coming from Aomine. 

And this fact - the fact that Aomine was slowly starting to let him get just a little closer to him - had been messing with Kagami's head the whole week, and it had somehow inevitably triggered something in him: He had started getting obsessed with the thought of Aomine being just as approachable the next time he'd see him - or maybe even  _more_  approachable. 

Not only that. He had also started wanting Aomine to treat him as more than just a mere chauffeur.

He wanted Aomine to treat him as an equal.

This wasn't new, really. Prideful as he was, Kagami had always wanted Aomine to give him the recognition he deserved. But now it wasn't just a pride thing anymore. Because what he wanted wasn't  _only_  Aomine's respect and esteem. He was also starting to want the man's trust. He not only wanted Aomine to see him as someone who could help, he, somehow, had also started wanting Aomine to trust him enough to open up to him, to share his thoughts with him and to let him get closer to him.

Closer to him for what, hell if Kagami knew; it was irrational. It wasn't like it would change anything in his life to know what Aomine's favorite color was or to know about his childhood. That was stupid.

And yet, as days passed, something deep inside of him tricked him into thinking that  _yes_ , it would change something in his life if Aomine could open up to him.

 

* * *

 

The seventh day off was reaching its end as midnight approached. Kagami had gone out to get a few burgers at the nearest drive-thru and he was now parking Aomine's Mercedes in the garage right next to his apartment building - he couldn't remember when he had started using Aomine's car as his own outside of work, but he was pretty sure Aomine wouldn't care anyway.

Somehow, catching up on sleep had ended up messing up his sleep schedule even more - he hadn't slept in almost twenty-three hours, so his plan was to go home, eat, and pass the hell out.

But he quickly changed his mind and decided that sleep could wait as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

He felt disappointment when, once again, Imayoshi wasn't the one calling. It was an unknown number. Kagami picked up with a sigh.

"Hello ?"

"Hey." a deep voice drawled.

"A-Aomine ?" Kagami stuttered, immediately recognizing the man's voice. It was hard to hide his surprise - Aomine had never called him himself. 

"Yeah."

"What's up ?"

"Cancel whatever you're doing and get your ass at the mansion." the man ordered lazily, "I'm going out."

"Sure." Kagami shrugged as he took a bite of his burger. He continued with a mouth full, "What time should I be there ?"

"...You sound strangely obedient."

"Huh ?"

"You didn't get all pissy like you usually do when I'm ordering you around." Aomine answered, and Kagami realized he had a point, "You finally learning your place ?"

Kagami rolled his eyes as he swallowed down his piece of burger, "Fuck you." 

He took another bite of his burger, ignoring the fact that his stomach had flipped at the sound of Aomine's laugh. It had been a while since he'd heard it. 

" _That_  sounds more like you." the man snickered; he was obviously in a good mood. 

"So you called me yourself just 'cause you wanted to piss me off on the phone." Kagami concluded.

"I guess."

Kagami wasn't really surprised, he rolled his eyes again and chewed as he spoke, "You forgot to mask your number, though."

The man hummed deeply, "Or maybe I want you to save it with an eggplant emoji next to my name."

Kagami nearly choked on his burger, and it seemed the other man didn't fail to hear it because his eardrum was filled with Aomine's rich, deep laughter. 

Yeah, that bastard was in a good mood alright. It had been so long since the last time it had happened. Kagami had forgotten how he could blurt out stupid, unpredictable shit just to mess with him.

After the things that had happened between them, he had assumed he wouldn't hear anything like that coming out of Aomine's mouth ever again, but it seemed he was wrong. Aomine wasn't predictable after all: he could go from hot to cold, from pissed off to goofy in a matter of seconds. He made no sense.

Kagami wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or relieved that Aomine was back to his playful self, "Just tell me when you want me to be there, Aomine," he growled.

"Right now." the man answered with a light chuckle, "I'm all dressed up and ready to go so don't keep me waiting." 

Kagami was about to answer but the line cut and the dial tone started beeping. 

"Asshole." he muttered and rolled his eyes, suppressing the small smile that was creeping over his face as he finished his burger and put his phone back in his pocket.

He reached out to open the glove box with his free hand and took a black Beretta out of it. Shifting on his seat, he spread his legs to carefully put the gun in the holster he had concealed under his seat during his first day off. He sat up again and leaned towards different directions while looking down at his seat to make sure the gun and its holster were unnoticeable.

Aomine didn't allow him to carry a gun and he didn't want him to have his back either, good for him, but Kagami couldn't care less. He only followed the rules when he didn't have any objection.

He was the only one who had the key to the car and access to this seat so he figured hiding a gun under didn't sound like a bad idea. He wasn't going to use it unless he'd really have a really good reason and, as expected, just knowing he had a gun near him made him feel less restless. He would have preferred being able to carry it on him, but this was still better than nothing.

 

* * *

 

Aomine was frustrated.

But when was he not ? He was seriously starting to forget what it felt like to not feel frustrated as hell.

Still, as time passed, he was starting to understand that letting it go to his head wasn't the right way to deal with it, it was just a waste of time, really. Getting worked up when he couldn't do anything other than let Momoi do her job wasn't going to help. 

Momoi was probably one of the most important and reliable members of the Aomine family, after all. He knew he could count on her.

Although, as the regional boss, Aomine had more authority than her, the pink-haired woman wasn't working for him per say. Since as long as he could remember, it had always been more like they were working together as a team: her job was to find Aomine's targets, and Aomine's job was to act once she'd give him enough intel. 

It was an understatement to say that she was extremely frustrated about what was happening to the family. It was the first time she had so much trouble tracking down people.

She  _did_  manage to find the Lexus two days after the shooting, though. The vehicle had been found in Yokohama, which was part of the Aomine family territory. Momoi had quickly found out that the car was actually a stolen one : the owner of the Lexus was a middle-aged man living in Osaka who had posted an ad on a website to sell his car, met his would-be buyers at his home and was robbed at gunpoint. 

Momoi didn't even really need to do much to figure everything out - being robbed at gunpoint wasn't an everyday thing in this country, so this had had quite the media coverage. There was a video of the man giving his testimony to a journalist on a few websites, in which he explicitly said that the four robbers had scorpion tattoos on different parts of their bodies and that three out of them didn't speak Japanese.

Aomine and Momoi had both been convinced it was those guys again, so they hadn't been surprised when they had had the confirmation. The video really didn't change anything to the situation since no one knew where these fuckers were hiding. Osaka was part of the Katsunori family's territory and, after what had happened the last time Aomine had gone there, it was obvious Takeuchi wouldn't help - not that that bastard ever helped, anyway. 

Aomine had to try to be patient - he didn't really have the choice. All he could do for now was wait for Momoi to find them, and for his injury to heal so he could be able to walk again, without the help of crutches.

According to Midorima, the latter was going to take around two months, maybe a little less if Aomine didn't go and do something stupid. It was going to take less time than what Aomine had expected - he had been convinced the bullet had hit a bone, but it had actually entered cleanly mid shin and luckily had passed right between his tibia and his fibula. 

Aomine had always been a lucky fucker.

Midorima had kept claiming it was because it had been an extremely lucky day for Virgos. He had also said something about the next few days being unlucky to balance things out, and advised Aomine to stay at the mansion. 

Aomine didn't really care about what Midorima had said, but he had decided to stay at the mansion for a while anyway. The only thing he could do in that state was wait for reports, so he had figured he might as well get said reports while laying on a bed. 

On the other hand, his father had gone back home the night after the attack, and the protection around his house and around the HQ had increased.

 

* * *

 

Despite the fact that he had spent his week at the mansion, Aomine hadn't really had the time to get bored. He still had to take care of the family matters from his hospital bed during the day, and between all the reports he had to go through and the relatively important decisions he had to make, he didn't have much more free time than he usually did, except at night.

Which Aomine enjoyed, because he could just sleep, sleep, sleep some more-

\- and touch himself.

 _A lot_. 

Aomine's libido had been significantly low during the past two years; he mostly only touched himself to relieve the tension if he had the time, but he could easily control his impulses.

However, for more than three weeks now, his masturbating habits had started changing. His desire was  _through the roof_  in an almost uncontrollable kind of way. Whether he even wanted it or not, his hand just kept wandering to his cock every time he was alone in the room and laying on the bed - which was everyday after 8PM. It was like he was living puberty all over again. 

He didn't even try to deny that it was because of Kagami; that would be useless and foolish. Especially since he might or might not have accidentally touched himself to the thought of the tall redheaded man during his first night at the mansion - and then repeated until it had inevitably turned into a habit. 

Every night during the rest of the week, Aomine had had to deal with the redhead's name trying to escape his lips as he reached orgasm with the help of his own hand(s). 

He mostly used his two hands, really, because,  _fucking hell_ , he  _really_  wanted Kagami inside of him again.

It was just a fantasy at first, because he wasn't supposed to fuck him ever again, but as nights passed and as the fantasies got more frequent and vivid, Aomine had slowly begun growing more and more accustomed to the idea of having sex with Kagami again,  _for real_. 

He was kind of desperate for his touch, to be quite honest.

He knew he wasn't supposed to start another one of those sexual relationships, because doing so was going against his decision from years ago. But all this free time at night had left him enough time to think about it.  _Did past decisions even really matter anymore ?_ Was it worth giving up something he wanted now just to live up to a decision he had made in the past, when he hadn't expected someone like Kagami to appear in his life ? 

It definitely wasn't.

Kagami was exciting him in a way Aomine didn't know was possible. It was so different from the usual physical attraction he had felt before - it made his past sex life seem even more pathetic than he already thought it was. It was only natural that between genuinely enjoying sex, or forcing himself to fuck someone in a way he didn't even enjoy just to get some release, Aomine would choose the former option. It was logical. He had no rational reason to feel conflicted about it. 

He had to get rid of the part of him that was always making up irrational excuses as to why he needed to stay away from the redhead. He was getting tired of having to deal with the perpetual chaos that was going on in his head everytime he got physically close to him. He wasn't even entirely sure  _why_  he was always so overwhelmed with the need to get away from him. It was like there was something deep inside of him telling him that letting Kagami touch him was a really bad idea. It made no sense, Kagami was the perfect candidate for something strictly sexual : he was laid-back and definitely wouldn't get clingy. Nothing could go wrong.

Theoretically speaking, Aomine really wanted to try and start something with the redhead. It was the reason he had called him : he was going to go out, relax, and initiate something. That was the plan.

He just hoped his mindset wasn't going to do a 180° turn once he'd get close to the other man again.

 

* * *

 

The door to Aomine's room opened up around thirty minutes after the phone call. And the corner of his lips shot up as his gaze locked with the intense red eyes he had been wanting to see during the whole week.

Aomine whistled, ignoring that his chauffeur hadn't knocked before coming in, "That was fast." 

Kagami stood in the door frame, not answering anything - he was kind of at a loss of words. Aomine was facing him as he stood by the window with the help of two crutches, and he was wearing a stunning and expensive-looking knee-length fur coat over his broad shoulders. The different greyish shades of the fur contrasted with his black suit, and the fabric of the suit and the black silk tie were contrasting with the black shirt he was wearing underneath it. 

Aomine always looked filthy rich, but never in that over the top, obnoxiously flashy kind of way. He always looked amazing, it was a fact that pissed Kagami off just as much as it turned him on. And even though the man was a piece of shit, Kagami couldn't deny that ever since he had met him, he had always thought Aomine had something really elegant and noble about him, about the way he carried himself. It was really hard to explain how those words could fit a foul-mouthed guy with a shitty personality, the combination of the two went against all the facts. 

Kagami cleared his throat and shook himself out of his own reverie, "So ? Where you going ?"

"To Kise's place." Aomine answered as he walked towards him, seemingly not aware of the effect he had just had on him - thanks fuck he hadn't noticed, Kagami wouldn't hear the end of it. "He's throwing a party tonight."

"A party ?" Kagami raised an eyebrow and took a step back outside of the room, "You're going to a party ? Why ?"

The man rolled his eyes as he walked through the door, "Do I need a reason ?"

Kagami shrugged and followed him to the exit of the mansion, "Why is Kise throwing a party anyway ? The clan is in the middle of a crisis."

Aomine snorted humorlessly, "We're not gonna stop living just because of some brats." he shrugged, "And that's how Kise deals with crisis anyway."

 

* * *

 

Kagami parked the car in front of a tall building downtown. 

He had expected Kise to live in a house, but a penthouse probably fitted him too, he supposed.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and sank into his seat, ready to wait outside for hours, probably. He glanced around, wondering if there was a bar where he could relax while he'd wait for Aomine to come back.

"You're coming with me." 

Kagami looked over his shoulder, "What ?" he asked with a confused frown as the other man stepped out of the car, "Why ?"

"Just shut up and follow me." the man answered and shut his door close.

Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance but did as he was told anyway. He locked the doors and followed the other man inside of the building, where three bouncers - probably some of Kise's men - were guarding the access to the elevator. They bowed and moved out of the way, letting Aomine and his chauffeur inside.

The thought that it was the first time they had used an elevator together in weeks quickly crossed Aomine's mind but he decided to ignore it. 

On the other hand, Kagami hadn't thought of it at all. 

His brain was too preoccupied with thoughts such as ' _Why the hell do I have to be here too ?_ ' and ' _Am I supposed to act like his bodyguard again ?'_  but he then remembered that Aomine had said he was going to the party for no special reason, so it probably wasn't that.

He tried to think of other reasons why Aomine would tell him to accompany him, and the elevator opened directly into the penthouse, upbeat music assaulting Kagami's ears. 

The vast reception room was filled with people and lit with rich purple and red lights with swirling gobo patterns. Most of the guests were wearing black suits or classy dresses - except the few members of the family with horrible fashion tastes and the four strippers that were hardly wearing anything as they were pole-dancing in each corner of the room.

Kagami recognized some members of the clan and assumed that a lot of the people he didn't know were models, actors, gold-diggers or simply hosts. The atmosphere was laid back and somewhat elegant.

He followed Aomine out of the elevator and heard a cheerful voice over the sounnd of the music, "Aominecchi, you really came !" 

Kise walked up to the two men with a huge smile. Surprise crossed his features for just a slight moment as his gaze fell on Kagami, but then the smile was back on his face, "I'm so glad you're here too, Kagamicchi !"

Kagami gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "Nice place," he said loudly enough for Kise to hear.

"Thanks !" the blonde answered and looked at Aomine, "I left the second floor private just in case you'd come. Aren't I nice, Aominecchi ?!" he asked with a grin.

Aomine only rolled his eyes and picked his ear as an answer, and Kise's smile quickly turned into a pout. "You're so mean !" he whined dramatically and walked away, heading towards the bar that was on the other side of the room, right across the elevator. Aomine followed him and Kagami walked behind him, glancing around. 

There were sofas around each small stage on which strippers were dancing, and the walls on his left and on his right were both glass walls with doors that led to the terraces where a few people were enjoying a smoke despite the cold weather. The bar was framed by two symmetrical open thread glass staircases leading to the upper level. Kise walked towards one of the staircases and lifted the velvet rope that was guarding the access, motioning the two men to go ahead, "Should I send you women ?" he asked.

Aomine looked at him, shaking his head with an incredulous and annoyed expression on his face, "How many fucking times do you want me to tell you to keep your gold-diggers to yourself, Kise ?" 

Kise frowned in disappointment. He pouted and opened his mouth, seemingly about to say something, but he closed it again when he noticed that Kasamatsu was walking out of the elevator. He immediately waved at the two men and took a step back, "Well, call me if you need anything." he said and looked at the redhead, "You too, Kagamicchi." he added and ran to Kasamatsu. 

Kagami glanced at Aomine and the man rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs was what looked like a VIP area. 

The atmosphere was more soothing, the lighting was dim and mostly consisted in gentle, purple LED lights. The music from the first floor could still be heard but it was quiet enough to have conversations. 

The living room could be seen from there through a frame-less glass wall. Right next to that wall were two white tufted sofas symmetrically positioned around a white table that was emitting purple LED lights, making the white furniture around it look lavender in the dim lighting of the room. 

There was also a small, white home-bar in the corner, and in the center of the room was a huge LED lighted aquarium parallel to the glass wall and dividing the sitting area from the pool table that could be seen through the turquoise water and the colorful fish and coral. 

It was like Kise's place was made for partying.

As he glanced around, Kagami noticed that the stairs continued to the third floor which, he assumed, was where the private quarters were. 

There was no one else on the second floor and Kagami thought that this area fitted Aomine, who seemed to be more of a loner than he was. Kise said he had kept this area private for him, so Kagami assumed he probably always just relaxed there alone, or, since Kise had suggested sending him ladies, maybe with women. 

Which, again, made Kagami wonder why the hell  _he_  was here.

The redhead went to sit on one of the sofas and looked down at the people dancing in the living room while Aomine sat on the seat across his, placing his crutches between him and the glass wall that was on his right. A man came upstairs to bring a bottle of champagne and a few appetizers. He gently put them on the table without a word and bowed before heading back downstairs.

Aomine pressed his shoulder against the glass wall and just watched the busty stripper that was dancing in the right corner of the living room for a while and, in the meantime, Kagami was glancing around like a lost child; confusion written all over his face. 

What if Aomine wanted to spend time with him ? Was that even possible ? And why the hell would he want that ? The guy had spent two weeks ignoring him. Hell, he had probably even used his injury to avoid him for an additional week, Kagami had to be misunderstanding the situation. 

He thought that perhaps a few other people were going to join them to speak about business or something but again, Kagami wouldn't have a reason to be there either. 

While the redhead was in deep thought, Aomine had taken his gaze away from the crowd to take the bottle of champagne, glancing at the redhead for a split second as he did so. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink before pouring Kagami one, too, which only made his confusion even worse. At this point, he was scowling like he was trying to solve an equation.

The blue-haired man noticed Kagami's idiotic expression and rolled his eyes. He brought his drink up and looked at him.

"Hey. Let's make a toast."

The frown on Kagami's face disappeared as his eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked at him and blinked, the confused frown immediately back on his face, "...To what ?" 

Aomine shrugged and the corner of his lips shot up while he motioned at his own body, "How fucking gorgeous I look in this coat." 

Kagami's confused expression instantaneously turned into disgust as he stared at him, and Aomine was staring back with a smirk. Of course that bastard knew he looked good.

Kagami let out a long sigh and nodded. He brought his drink closer to his, speaking up right before the other man could.

"To Aomine Daiki-"

"Shit," Aomine smiled in pride, "You're actually doing it ?-"

"-getting fucking shot." Kagami said flatly and clinked his glass to his. He brought the glass to his lips, the corner of his mouth turning up as he watched Aomine's satisfied smile fading away.

"Fuck you." Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance, rolling his eyes at the sound of Kagami's laughter but bringing his drink to his lips nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Aomine chuckled as he placed his glass on the table, "-And then I caught her watching gay porn on five different screens at the same time", he said while getting an appetizer, "That's how I found out about Satsuki's unhealthy addiction to gay sex."

Kagami barked a laugh, "Damn, I had no idea she was like that."

"We were like nine years old." the man shook his head in disgust, "I had nightmares for a week."

"It was your first time seeing porn ?" Kagami asked with both brows raised, bursting in laughter when Aomine answered with a nod.

Two hours and a half had passed. Enough time for Kagami to realize that Aomine had, indeed, invited him to spend time with him. 

He still had no idea what the hell was happening and why Aomine was so...  _friendly_  out of the blue, but he definitely wasn't going to complain. What was happening was exceeding his expectations - he had wanted Aomine to get a little more approachable, but he definitely hadn't expected him to spend hours listening to him, talking to him and laughing with him like he was genuinely enjoying his presence; it almost didn't feel real.

There was something incredibly satisfying about Aomine talking with him like he wasn't just some guy who was paid to drive his cars, and this definitely wasn't only Kagami's ego speaking, because he actually genuinely enjoyed hearing the other man talking.

At first, Aomine hadn't really talked much - he had only asked him to tell him about himself. He had asked a few questions such as ' _What's the weirdest thing you ever transported ?_ ' and Kagami had caught himself smiling because of the childlike disappointment on Aomine's face when he had told him that  _no_ , he had never been asked to transport nitroglycerin and that  _fuck no_ , he would never transport it anyway. 

After that, Kagami had continued doing most of the talking and sharing anecdotes he didn't mind talking about, and it was after a while that Aomine began to talk more. And even though he didn't explicitly talk about himself - unless it was to boast, of course - Kagami indirectly learned more about him.

For example, since the man had told him about seeing Momoi watching gay porn in her house when they were only nine years old, Kagami had quickly come to the conclusion that the two of them used to be friends when they were kids. And considering Aomine was 26, just like he was, he and Momoi had known each other for... well, a pretty damn long time. (Kagami couldn't do calculus and listen to Aomine talking at the same time.) 

It was like he was using 100% of his brain to register every single information, from everything Aomine was telling him to the tiny glint of nostalgia in his eyes, the way his lips moved as he smiled and spoke at the same time -

\- and the fact that Aomine apparently used to be a pretty normal and innocent kid.

Kagami had a hard time imagining Aomine as a kid and he was trying not to think about it too much, but that honestly sounded  _really_  fucking cute. 

They spoke some more and then stopped talking for a while. The silence between them was comfortable and the music from the first floor kept the room from being entirely quiet. Aomine was looking down at the living room while Kagami ate a few appetizers, occasionally glancing at the other man's face, at his thighs, at his hands, at his face and at his thighs again.

It wasn't really his priority, but Kagami wondered whether they were going to have sex. 

Aomine had taken his coat off shortly after they had arrived, and although Kagami was focused on their conversations, it was still really hard to ignore the perfect fit of his jacket on his built shoulders, and more than anything, the fact that his pants were slightly tighter than usual. 

His thighs were really messing with Kagami's brain. He had lost count to how many times he had caught himself staring and suppressing the urge to just reach out and dig his fingers into them. 

And he wasn't exactly subtle with the staring: Aomine had definitely noticed  _each time_  Kagami had undressed him with his eyes, but he had never said anything; he would just smirk and keep talking or listening to Kagami's stories. 

Sometimes, Kagami swore Aomine looked like he was hesitating to say something, or like he was about to but decided against it at the last second. It was almost strange coming from him, but since Kagami still had the doubts he had developed more than a week ago in the back of his head, he thought that maybe Aomine just wasn't really receptive to his unconscious eye-fucking.

He knew Aomine wouldn't have ever let him touch him if he didn't also want it - the man was someone who cared about his own feelings more than he cared about anyone else's. And yet, Kagami just couldn't completely get rid of those doubts. He couldn't help it. After all, it was really hard to tell whether Aomine was attracted to him or not. He had never said or did anything that would indicate he wanted him. Perhaps he actually just used Kagami for release since Kagami was convenient and thirsty as fuck.

And fucking hell, Kagami's ego was hurting just thinking about that possibility. He really wanted to just ask and get it over with. But he had no idea how to ask such a question without sounding pathetic and desperate.

He hadn't realized he was still staring at Aomine's thighs until the man - finally - pointed it out.

"You're really planning to stare at my thighs all night, aren't you ?" he said, and Kagami's eyes jerked back up to his face. 

Aomine was looking straight at him with a smirk. He opened his mouth like he was going to add something, and Kagami was bracing himself for either a sign that the man wanted to fuck, or a sign that he didn't.

But Aomine closed his mouth and didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up with the help of his crutches and looked down at him, "I wanna play pool." he said and walked to the direction of the pool table. 

Kagami frowned in confusion as he watched him walk away. 

Aomine was acting kind of weird.

As in, even weirder than usual.

 

* * *

 

Aomine had placed his crutches against the pool table and was now standing on his uninjured leg, his hip against the table for support. He watched Kagami bending down next to him and positioning the pool cue with a concentrated frown on his face as he calculated what angle to hit the ball, like he had any idea what he was doing.

Aomine rolled his eyes.

Kagami had told him he had only played pool once in his whole life, so it made sense that he would be bad - but this was worse than bad, Kagami fucking sucked.

They had played for maybe ten minutes and Aomine was seriously starting to re-evaluate his tastes in men - not because the guy he was attracted to sucked at pool, but because Aomine thought it was fucking  _cute_.

The concentrated look on his face when he was obviously going to miss. The way he smiled like a fucking dumbass after successfully making the easiest shot on Earth. The way he cursed in frustration when he fucked up. The annoyed frown on his face when Aomine laughed at him.

In addition to being hilarious, it was cute as hell. 

But of course, Aomine had decided those strange thoughts about Kagami being cute were only crossing his mind because he was feeling horny.

Because yes, although he hadn't done or said anything indicating it, Aomine really,  _really_  wanted to fuck.  

He didn't know why it was taking him so long to just say something flirty or even crude like he always did, especially when Kagami just kept looking at him like he was the juiciest piece of meat in the fucking universe, but it was like he just physically couldn't bring himself to say something. It had felt like it wasn't the right time everytime he had tried.

He had managed saying something about Kagami staring after almost three damn hours and had planned to add something straightforward like ' _let's fuck_ ' - it would've been so easy. But it had felt like he wasn't ready; like he needed more time. 

He didn't know  _what_  he needed time for, but he had decided to use a game of pool to relax some more. And although it did relax him even more, Aomine still felt apprehensive and he had no damn idea why.

At least that idiot was caught up on the game, leaving Aomine the time to collect his thoughts and to talk himself into just going for it - because he  _was_  going to initiate sex, no matter what. That was the reason he had even come to that party to begin with. 

Kagami wanted to fuck just as badly as he did, but it seemed he wasn't going to start something unless Aomine gave him a sign or started it first. Not doing anything just because something deep inside of him was telling him he wasn't ready would be a waste. 

"Shit ! What the fuck ?!" Kagami yelled as the cue ball jumped off the table.

Aomine threw his head back, barking a loud laugh, "Holy shit, you really fucking suck."

"Shut the fuck up, Aomine." Kagami shot him a glare. 

"Ah, that's it. I'm done playing." Aomine said with a laugh and sat on the table. 

"What ?! Why ?" Kagami asked.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought. He still felt like he wasn't ready, but he was done waiting for his gut feeling to tell him to go for it, he was going to  _force_  it if he had to, and he was going to do it  _now_. After all, he knew he was going to forget about everything as soon as he would have Kagami's hands on him - he just needed to get to that part. 

"You suck too much. I'm starting to feel second-hand embarrassment." he added just to rile him up and chuckled as the frown between Kagami's eyebrows deepened.

The redhead opened his mouth to retort, but Aomine grabbed his tie before he could say anything and roughly yanked him towards him, right between his legs. Kagami let out a surprised noise and stumbled forward, his hands ending up on Aomine's waist to stop before he would bump into him.

Aomine didn't even need more than that to already feel his temperature increasing.

Kagami looked at him with both brows raised, and Aomine immediately slid his hands into the man's shirt and under the tanktop he was wearing underneath, watching the surprise in those red eyes instantaneously being swallowed up into dark pits of lust. 

The redhead licked his lips and let out a sharp breath when Aomine brushed his fingers against his banded up injury, applying a small amount of pressure there while his other hand slid up his abs. By the time Aomine's hand began sliding along the curve of his perky pec and squeezing at the muscle, Kagami's breath was already hitching. 

Aomine felt a rush of arousal coursing throughout his whole body as he stared at the man's darkening eyes. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Kagami was  _starving_  for him; even a blind man would be able to see it. 

The corner of Aomine's lips turned up. He licked his lips and roamed his hands all over Kagami's chest. The redhead reached out to quickly untie Aomine's silk tie. He tossed it onto the pool table, and Aomine bit his lower lip in excitement as the man roughly unbuttoned his collar and went to press his warm, parted lips against the soft skin of his neck.

Aomine nearly fucking moaned, the inside of his legs pressing harder against Kagami's hips. He had been wanting those lips on his neck so badly during the past week, finally feeling them for real almost felt surreal.

Aomine's lips parted when the man's hand began gliding up and down the inside of his right thigh, the tip of his fingers slightly pressing against his rapidly hardening cock with each upstroke. And he had to bite back a moan when he felt Kagami's right hand squeezing his left quadriceps, sending jolts of electricity through him. He had never known his thighs could possibly be this sensitive.

 _Only Kagami can make you feel like this_ - the voice in his head started. But Aomine payed it no attention. His plan was to shut down his brain and he was going to stick to it. 

Instead, he rubbed his thumbs over Kagami's nipples and savored the way he lowly moaned against his neck in approval. He closed his eyes, his lips parting and his breath already coming out in short pants while Kagami sucked on his neck long and hard enough to bruise his dark skin. Aomine slid a hand out of Kagami's shirt and went to palm his ass, pushing him even closer to him, until their chests and groins were pressing against each other. He bit his lip and rolled his hips against Kagami's and let out a breath when he felt the man's hands forcefully spreading his legs further. Aomine swallowed down a moan while Kagami rolled his erection against his, his teeth digging into his neck. He felt his burning tongue running over the same spot before sliding up to his jaw, leaving a cold trail in its wake and sending chills down Aomine's spine.

Aomine began to clumsily work on Kagami's belt, the urgency to feel the man's cock in his hand almost overwhelming. He bit back a moan when Kagami nibbled at the lobe of his ear - a part of him he had never known was sensitive either. 

_You couldn't do it with anyone else even if you tried-_

Kagami tugged on his earlobe with his teeth and let out a long sigh when Aomine unzipped his pants, his breath caressing Aomine's ear and forcing a shaky breath out of his lips. Kagami had hardly even touched him, yet Aomine's breath was already coming out in short, rapid pants. 

_You're depending on him-_

It was like he was getting more sensitive everytime they touched. He felt like he was burning, hot and needy for Kagami's hands, for his mouth, for his cock. He wanted him inside of him so badly he was feeling dizzy for it. He wanted him to fuck him raw, right there, until he wouldn't be able to walk. He needed it. He had needed it for a whole week, and he was needing it more and more as seconds passed and as blood was rushing to his groin. He went to open his own pants, but he stopped when Kagami firmly grabbed his chin and crashed his lips against his with a moan.

Aomine's hand went to grab Kagami's biceps, his grip tightening painfully around it, but he didn't try to push him away and he opened his mouth to let him in instead.

_When'd you start being okay with depending on people ?_

Fucking hell. Now that it had started, Aomine just couldn't get his brain to shut the hell up. Why the fuck was his brain still working in the middle of  _this_  ? 

He didn't give a damn if he was depending on him right now. He'd think about it later. For now he just wanted to focus on the feeling of Kagami's teeth lightly digging into his lower lip and his tongue sliding inside of his mouth, but it was almost impossible because he had to fight one thought after another, one memory after another. It was getting really difficult for him to focus on the moment. His arousal was even starting to decrease, but he still tried to focus. He didn't want to mess this up, it would feel like a personal failure - and he didn't want this to stop, he wanted Kagami so fucking bad. And nothing was going to stop him.

Or at least that was what he thought. Until suddenly  _ **her**_  face flashed into his mind, stained with blood and eyes open and unfocused. 

And although the sudden flash lasted just a split second, it was more than enough to immediately drain him of all the optimism, the energy and the immeasurable amount of lust he had been feeling.

He pushed Kagami away way more gently than he thought he would.

Their lips were pulled apart with a wet pop. Kagami looked at him with dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and wet; his chest rising and falling with every rapid breath he took. There was confusion in his gaze at first, undoubtedly wondering why Aomine's hands weren't on him anymore, why his eyes weren't on him anymore.

He glanced around as he caught his breath, thinking that someone had walked upstairs; but no one was there besides them. He looked at Aomine again, and the man had started buttoning up his shirt, still looking away, and Kagami frowned in confusion.

He looked down between Aomine's legs.

The bulge in his pants was gone.

Kagami was finally starting to understand what was going on - or, at least, he thought he understood. 

He had expected to be pushed away since Aomine supposedly hated kissing, but... he hadn't expected it to actually ruin the mood. 

His ego was hurt, of course it was, but it was nothing compared to the heavy pang of disappointment he was feeling in his chest. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed his luck and tried to kiss him. 

But then again, perhaps it was actually a good thing. If Kagami had managed to turn him off with just a kiss, then that probably meant his doubts weren't as stupid as he had initially thought - this probably confirmed that Aomine really wasn't that attracted to him in the first place. 

But then why the fuck had he been feeling it so much ?

Kagami wiped his lips with the back of his hand and awkwardly took a step back.

He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"...You don't have to do it with me just 'cause I wanna do it, you know ?"

Aomine frowned, finally glancing at him, "What ?"

"I said-" 

"Stop assuming stupid shit." the man interrupted him, rolling his eyes, his attention back on his shirt. He sounded drained of his energy.

Kagami frowned. So he was wrong ? Or perhaps Aomine was just trying to flee the conversation. He opened his mouth to answer something but closed it. Instead, he began to buckle his pants back up and watched the other man silently buttoning up his shirt. The music from the first floor was filling the silence between them and yet somehow Kagami couldn't hear it, because a million questions were crossed his mind. 

As he looked down at his shirt and began to button it up, he tried again, "Is it," he cleared his throat and glanced at Aomine, "Is it because of the kiss, then ?" 

He really fucking hated that he had to ask this, honestly, but he knew he wouldn't know the answer if he didn't ask the question first. 

"No." the man answered flatly, not sparing him a glance while he shoved his tie in his pocket.

Kagami's eyebrows raised up in surprise but quickly drew together into a confused frown "Then what ?" he asked, watching him with narrowed eyes, "Is it 'cause I'm a member of the clan ?"

Aomine sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't give a shit about that." he said, and, again, his words carried no bite, "The world doesn't revolve around you." he mumbled as he stood on his uninjured foot, leaning against the table for support.

Kagami watched him for a while. Was he telling him it wasn't his fault ? 

The mood had changed as soon as he had kissed him so - as long as he wouldn't know the exact reason for the change of mood - deep down, he was still going to assume that it was because of the kiss to some extent. But if Aomine was pretty much saying Kagami wasn't the cause of it, then it probably confirmed Kagami's theory that Aomine was really struggling with something. 

Kagami let out a small sigh. He bent down to pick Aomine's crutches up from the floor and handed them to him, noting that blue eyes weren't looking at him as Aomine took the crutches from his hands.

This somehow reminded him of the time they had had sex, back in Shibukawa. But this time, Aomine kind of looked like he felt even worse than the first time.

Yeah, Kagami really had always had a feeling there was something going on in Aomine's head that was the reason he looked so damn conflicted about sex with him.

If Aomine wasn't in the mood anymore because of an unknown reason, then so be it. Kagami didn't have anything to say to that. He supposed it could have been worse, at least Aomine had stopped this before things had really started - but even if he hadn't, Kagami wouldn't have forced it. Nothing turned him off more than being the only one into it.

"You make no damn sense, Aomine." Kagami stated, shaking his head.

Aomine didn't look like he even wanted to try denying it. And whether it was because he agreed or because he didn't want to say anything was a mystery. 

He used the crutches to walk back towards the sofas, "Wait for me in the car." he ordered.

Kagami's jaw clenched instantaneously.

_Oh. So now I'm back to being just a chauffeur ?_

The pang of disappointment was back in his chest, maybe even stronger. He didn't really give that much of a damn that Aomine had decided to stop right before they could have sex, but the fact that he was suddenly treating him like a chauffeur again was frustrating him way more than it should. Why did he even spend three hours treating him like some friend if he just wanted to fuck ? He definitely must have known they could have fucked at the mansion. And why did he suddenly decide to initiate sex after weeks of pretending Kagami didn't exist, anyway ? 

Aomine's actions really made no sense at all, even when Kagami actually tried to understand him.

"Why'd you bring me here with you, Aomine ?" he asked, but his voice came out slightly annoyed.  _Fucking great_. He really hoped the other man hadn't noticed the irritation in his tone, because since he didn't know the cause of it, Kagami would probably sound like a whiny, retarded fifteen years old being denied of sex after a date.

He hated that he was getting irritated, really. Being a chauffeur was his  _job_ , for fuck's sake. Of course those three hours weren't going to last forever.

Aomine sat down on the sofa with a huff, "It won't happen again so just shut up and go." he said, voice cold, harsh and arrogant.

Never mind.

The sound of that fucking condescending tone quickly made Kagami realize that he actually had every reason to be annoyed. That guy was giving him an attitude for no fucking reason. He was obviously on the defensive and it was irking him in the most extreme ways - and yes, what mostly pissed him off was the fact that Aomine was on the defensive with him. 

"What the hell's your problem ?" Kagami finally snapped, walking up to him, "Why do you keep going from hot to cold for no fucking reason ?" 

"How is it any of your business ?" 

"It's a hundred percent my business right now." Kagami said. He waited for an answer but when he didn't have any, he continued, "Do you even realize how fucking ridiculous your mood-swings are ?"

Aomine clicked his tongue, "So  _what_ , Kagami ? If I wanna get turned off out of nowhere for no damn reason then what's it to you ?" he asked, straightening up on his seat, "It's not like I'm forcing you to deal with it. If you got a problem with it then just-"

"I don't."

"What ?"

Kagami raised his hands in the air, "I don't have a problem with  _that_ , asshole ! That's not my point." he pushed a hand through his messy hair, "I'm talking about your  _attitude_. You fucking invited me here after ignoring my ass for weeks, and you keep going from tolerable to douchebag. So what the fuck is your problem ?" 

Aomine stared at him in confusion. His mouth opened for a moment and then closed. He had thought Kagami was talking about sex, but he was actually just pissed because of Aomine's changes of  _attitude_  towards him ? 

Kagami shrugged as he continued, "I just wanna understand what's going on in your empty brain. You're struggling with something, it's fucking obvious."

 _What the hell_. When did that guy start being able to read- Actually, no, never mind,  _of course_  Kagami would start being able to read him. Aomine had been behaving like an indecisive twelve years old for a whole month and letting Kagami witness all of it; it was no wonder even an idiot like him would start thinking Aomine was struggling with something. 

This was pissing him off. 

And why did Kagami want to understand, anyway ? What was he trying to say ? Was he trying to offer him his help ?

The redhead scratched the back of his head, looking at him with a raised brow, "...Maybe I can help ?" 

He fucking was. 

Incredible. 

Aomine's hand formed a fist and he let out a snort, "Oh, fucking great. Now you think you're my psychoanalyst." he said and leaned back in his seat, "I really must've reached rock bottom." 

Kagami clicked his tongue, "Listen, I'm just saying. Maybe if you stopped pretending you  _don't_  have a problem, you-"

"I don't remember  _ever_  asking for your advice, Kagami." Aomine muttered through his teeth; he could really feel anger starting to course through his veins, but contained himself as much as he could, "Worry about your damn self. How about  _you_  stop pretending your fucked up anger issues don't come from your father's death first ?"

Kagami's mouth dropped open in disbelief, " _Seriously_  ?", his eyebrows were knitting together and his lip pulling into a snarl, now Aomine could see actual anger in those red eyes, "You're fucking bringing my dad into this." This wasn't a question.

Aomine knew it was a really petty move, but at this exact moment, he couldn't give a shit. That was probably the only way he could make the other man understand why he was getting pissed without having to drag the conversation : making him feel exactly what he was feeling.

Aomine nodded, "See how it feels when people stick their nose in your business ?" he asked and straightened up on his seat once more, pointing towards the elevator on the first floor before the redhead could answer anything, "Now if you're done playing psychologist, how about you go and do what you're actually fucking paid for ?"

Kagami actually had to take a long, deep breath to contain himself. It was fucking incredible how Aomine could make him want to fuck him and then make him want to fuck him up in just a matter of seconds. 

Still, something inside of Kagami was holding him from just walking up to that bastard and beat his ass. It was probably because he didn't want to make this night even more of a fiasco than it already was... And because, although Aomine was being an dick, Kagami could somehow feel he was using his annoyance and his attitude to cover up something else. He had seemed pretty troubled earlier, after all, when he had pushed Kagami away.

Kagami let out the long breath he had taken to try to calm down. He was definitely getting soft when it came to that guy.

"Go fuck yourself, Aomine." he growled and walked away before the man could answer anything. He was willing to try and control his temper right now, but he  _never_  reacted well when people brought up his father - his hands were forming fists, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his anger in check if he didn't just get out of there quick.

Aomine wasn't going to answer anything anyway. He watched him walk away and sunk into his seat, running a hand down his face. 

He sighed. This night was a fucking catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao this went from 100 to 0 real quick
> 
> Aomine got so horny I rly wanted them to go all the way but I had to resist. He needs to work on himself a little first, his poor head is a mess. You guys will understand what's happening in his brain as the story unfolds.
> 
> Next part will be a little cuter

**Author's Note:**

> add me on twitter if you wanna yell about aokaga with me @browsofthetaiga
> 
> This fic was inspired by the yaoi manga 'NightS' by Yoneda Kou and by Gusiruli's ideas from twitter (she always inspires me tbh). And of course it went out of control thanks to her and Cem and Letti AND I THANK THEM FOR THAT BECAUSE THEY MADE THIS FIC 45 TIMES BETTER.
> 
> The way criminal organizations work isn't supposed to be realistic. And feel free to tell me if I make mistakes, English isn't my native language !


End file.
